The Elegant Type
by GoldenLombaxGirl
Summary: 'Sumiye Gakuyūmu' is not only attending Ouran Acadamy but this will be her first time going to a school, after being tutored for the rest of her life by her grandmother. What will she do when she get's involved with the Host Club's adventures? And how will she feel experiencing love for the first time? MoriXOC
1. Prologue

_**I'M NOW INTO ANIME!**_

_**This'll be my first ever Fanfic that's based in Anime/Manga! So this prologue will actually be in in her P.O.V which is set BEFORE 'Sumiye' and Haruhi open the door to the Host Club!  
**__**So, as I set the first chapter, enjoy this Prologue!**_

* * *

"Milady! Milady!"

I let out a long groan, as I heard my maid calling from downstairs of my grandmother's mansion. She was currently away for some reason my maid, nor my chauffeur will tell me an explanation, but as the devoted, loyal granddaughter I was, I dare not push who my grandmother finds loyal and trustworthy into confession. Not even lay a hand on any of them.

"MILADY!"

I hear her again, now a green aura was around me, causing my eyes to glow bright and I yelled far too loudly out of drowsiness that it nearly took the house down, "For goodness sake, Clara, I'm AWAKE! Let me just become prepared and sew your lips shut for ONE MINUITE!"

With that being said, I lifted myself of my bed and rubbed my eyes, though despite being awake I felt like I needed much more sleep. I probably shouldn't have stayed awake beyond twilight reading out of the books and peek at my trusted friends watch a samurai TV show.  
Oh well...past is the past, this is about the future...and the present linking to the future! I've got to be prepared for school!

This is the first ever school I'm going to. My grandmother never let me attend a nursery, preschool, or middle school, she instead tutored me all by myself, in manners, being a lady. But when it came to things like law and sometimes...performances, she made sure I'd read books based on and linking to that subject. Those were actually the only two goals my grandmother bestowed upon me. I have heard of a third goal, but she hasn't come to a decision yet.

I grabbed everything that Clara had set up for me, including the girl's uniform, but I sighed in disappointment. I actually didn't mind the colour and the dress, even the ribbon, but I did wish for the colour to be a brilliant green that matches my eyes and crystal that was on my circlet, but at least there was white on the dress's sleeves and other places, because it reminds me of my mother... Oh how I missed her so... even my father...

But, even though they're far or near on their long hour work, I know they wouldn't want me to be sad, even on this day, so I put the dress on and with the stuff I grabbed, ran straight down the stairs. I wanted to slide down the bannister, but I couldn't if I wanted to.

"Alright, Clara, many apologies for shouting at you." I apologized to her, once I was down the stairs, "So...with that in the past, what do I have for breakfast? Or do I have to prepare one myself?"

"Oh! Well, milady, I just happened to order a batch of blueberry pancakes from your acting friends bakery! But spit spot. You have little time left, before you have to go!"

With that said, I went into the dining room and ate the blueberry cakes that lay on the table before me. I enjoy any types of food, but I was grown accustomed to meals that were said to be good for the brain. And it was clear that I needed it from staying up all night and going to school, so I can pay attention.  
After cleaning my face, I tied my hair up into a wavy ponytail, but had my fringe side swept to hide my circlet and quickly made my way to the exquisite vehicle and hopped in with Joe, my chauffeurs closing the door. I waved goodbye to Clara we drove off to the school.

As the car made it's way to the school. I looked out of the bulletproof window and watched the tall trees. I was really nervous going to a new place that wasn't really the manor, or the theatre, but if I got use to the theatre, then I'm sure I can handle where I'm going to.

"Feeling excited, miss?" Joe asked me from the driver's seat, as I was in the front passenger seat.

"More along the lines of nervous." I answered, looking back at him.

He laughed a little when I said that to him, "Can't say that's not normal. I was petty nervous on my first day of school, but once you get use to it, you can make a lot of friends." he replied, "Although...it's gonna be difficult for you, since no kid you know here goes to your rehearsals, and your rival's in Lobelia Academy.

Lobelia...That girl's school Harmony goes to. I've heard that they are quite the professionals when it comes to musicals, so it made sense that she went there. Though I wish everyone would stop calling us rivals. Also, that was when I knew I was going to meet other people I would have no knowledge of. But I didn't come to socialise, I came for further knowledge in my goals.

As we neared the school, Joe turned to me and said, "Remember to notify me when there's trouble. Here's your Organizer and bag, along with your other useful things." He tossed me the things he mentioned, as well as my organizer and he bid me farewell.

When the car drove off I took in a breath as I thought to myself, "(Well, Sumiye... Welcome to Ouran Academy.)

* * *

For my first day at Ouran, it was really interesting to say the least. I was placed into Class 1-A and introduced myself in both English and Japanese, as well as writing them in both languages. I was placed close to two twins named Hikaru and Kaoru, who seem to pull pranks on others and seem inseparable, as well as a student called Haruhi, who everyone referred to as a 'commoner' or any other word in relation to that.

Since it was my first day I didn't have to work as much as the others did, which was disappointing, as it was why I came here in the very beginning. Well agreed to it, in request of my grandmother. Though I still wonder why she choose to let me come to a school, like Ouran. Especially on a time like now.  
Well, it's just turned three O'clock, and my organizer reminds me to study. Though why did Joe put the sound set to the samurai show he watches?

Anyway, I was having trouble doing that as it is. Everywhere I went there were a lot of students wanting to chat or are studying but making a lot of noise, so I ended up wandering the school with an opened book to my face. Bad idea as when I got to something interesting I collided with a student. Becoming alert to my surroundings, I realized I collided with the oddly dressed student, Haruhi Fujioka.

"Oh! Apologies! Here, let me help you!" I insisted, reaching my hand out to help the student up. As I did, it was a big mistake, as suddenly I spaced out for a moment after helping her up. I don't know how long bet I was greeted with her voice of concern.

"Uh...Hello?"

"Oh! Uh...Apologies again, miss!" I repeated again, picking up my book and putting it to my face again. As my eyes peeked over I saw her interest perk up when she looked at the title of the book I was reading. In return I saw her book as well.

"Is that a law book?" she asked me, after a few moments.

"It is, miss." I answered, though my words were short, I was relieved on finding something we can relate to, "I'm studying to be a defence attorney., then I would be studying. Well...If there was a quiet place..." After a bit though, hoping to make up from what happened, I asked, "Do you... want to come look for one with me, miss?"

"Uh...sure." she answered, and at that we began to walk together to find a quiet place to study, "But stop calling me 'Miss'. It's Haruhi."

"Mine is Sumiye." I said to her, as we walked.

We checked a lot of rooms and classrooms, even the fourth library door, but they all still seemed to be packed with students. With an instinct sigh we closed the door and continued our little quest in finding a quiet place that we could read. Our search lead us walking up the stairs of the schools hallway.

"This place has four library rooms. I think one of them will be quiet." said Haruhi, as we both walked up the steps.

"I hope the same, Haruhi." I agreed with her, "Otherwise, we'll have to search outside."

As we reached to the top of the stairs, we walked into the hallway, which overlooked the school grounds and we both looked outside to see a flock of doves fly by the window. I was the one who seemed to look at it longer, as it was a breath-taking sight.

"How are things in heaven, Mom?" I heard Haruhi mutter to herself, causing me to break my gaze and listen to her, "I can't believe it's been 10 years already..."

"(I'm sorry about your loss, Haruhi.)" I thought to myself, as I caught up with her on our walk through the school. We eventually came to another hallway, but it didn't have any windows, other than a bouquet of roses in a vase on a table, and the school being pink.

"I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time."

That made me look down a little sad at that, but I know despite Haruhi and I knowing each other for a few minutes, she was not offending me, "(...I'm sure she didn't mean to offend me. We have something in common, so that will not be taken as offensive.)"

As I looked back at Haruhi, she was looking up a sign on top of the door, so I looked up with her and saw that it said _Music Room #3 _in Japanese and I perked up that they have that in the school like this. Maybe I could- No...not right now at a time like this where they could fangirl over you.

"An abandoned music room... I guess this is the only place we'll be able to study in peace and quiet." Haruhi spoke, as she looked at it, she then turned to me and I looked at her, at the time my non-interest façade was nearly over me, but I looked at Haruhi.

"Well...if you claim this is abandoned, then this will be our stop." I replied, "So, what should we discuss together, then?"

At this point we each held a handle on the two doors and gently opened them. As we looked inside, we saw brightness and a swirl of rose petals going towards us, but it didn't seem to bother us when we heard a group of boys welcoming us.

**"Welcome!"** they greeted us together, as the light died down, we saw six boys inside the room. One of them was sitting in a chair with blonde hair and indigo eyes, another had black hair and glasses, looking quite sophisticated, there two twins, who I instantly recognized as Hikaru and Kaoru, a small honey blonde haired brown eyed boy, and the person that caught my interest out of them was the tallest member, with black hair and dark eyes, who was facing his back towards us, but looked over his shoulder.

When me and Haruhi opened that door, our discovery was The Host Club.

* * *

_**PROLOGUE DONE! :D And I've just realized I could go OOC when trying to do Haruhi... *sighs* :p**_

_**Well, anyway, I hope you like the prologue, and if you have any ideas to share with me on how to improves a characters saying or whatever, feel free to let me know! :)**_

_**Be sure to Fav Follow and Review! :D**_


	2. Starting Today, You Are A Host!

_**Chapter 1- Starting Today, You Are a Host!**_

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful._

_"**Psst!" Sumiye whispered, looking at the camera, "There will be more of his introduction, including 4th wall breaking. Best to be reminded."**_

As Sumiye turned her back to look at Haruhi, she was acting like she was standing in a flooded room of sharks.

"Th-This is a Host Club?" she stuttered, pressing her back against the door, as well as her hand rummaging for the handle, but ending up nearly going in Sumiye's face, if she didn't move away from the door. She was actually looking at a vase, which in turn had an arrow beeping at it.

"Oh wow, it's a boy and a girl." Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time, looking at the two of them.

The guy with the glasses then looked at both of the twins, "Hikaru, Kaoru, I believe this young man and fair lady are in the same class as you?"

"Yeah, but he's shy. And she doesn't pay attention. They don't act very sociably, so we don't know much about 'em." they answered.

_A second light bulb then came on (The first one was Sumiye's)_

"Well, that wasn't very polite." he said to them, making them shrug their shoulders to each other and turned to Haruhi and Sumiye, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. honor student. And to you two, Miss Gakuyūmu."

The blonde boy who was sitting in his chair stood up in astonishment, looking at Haruhi, "What? You must be Haruhi Fujioka. You're the exceptional honor student we've heard about."

Haruhi at that point was trying to open the door in desperation then stopped ans looked at the hosts when they mentioned this, "How did you know my name?"

"Why, you're infamous." the host with glasses answered,"It's not every day that a commoner gains entrance into our academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an honor student, Mr. Fujioka."

**_The Japanese word 'Commoner' squeezed in with 'Audacious' at the beginning showed up over Haruhi's head_**

"Well ah- thank you. I guess." Haruhi thanked awkwardly, her mouth was actually twitching a little along with her eyebrow.

"(But it doesn't really explain how he knew my name. Probably best to ask him about it...but not at this very moment.)" Sumiye thought, as she saw Tamaki walk over to Haruhi with his 'glory talking'.

"You're welcome." Tamaki began, grabbing Haruhi's shoulder, "You are a hero to other poor people, Fujioka. You've shown the world that even a poor person can excel at an elite private academy." Haruhi then began to move sideways away from his shoulder, but he began to follow her, "It must be hard for you to constantly be looked down upon by others."

"I think you're taking this poor thing too far." Haruhi said, moving away again, as Tamaki continued.

"Spurned, neglected. But that doesn't matter now. Long live the poor! We welcome you, poor man, to our world of beauty!"

"I'm outta here." Haruhi announced, not looking at anyone else, "Sumiye, you coming?"

"Someone's going to grab you." Sumiye said quickly, causing Haruhi to turn around with a 'huh' before she was grabbed by the smallest member of the club.

"Hey! Come back here, Haru-chan!" he said, dragging her with him,"You must be like a super hero or something. That's so cool!"

"I'm not a hero. I'm an honor student." she corrected dully and yelled in his face, "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING HARU-CHAN?!"

Her shouting caused him to stagger backwards a little into Sumiye. She would agree to some extent about them being weird, but she wouldn't be rude to them. As that happened Sumiye bent down to pat his cheek out of comfort, before standing back up and looking at Haruhi, as he went to stand by the tallest member in the group, who looked at her. She gave a little smile though to him, before looking back at her.

"I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay." Tamaki muttered to himself, but Haruhi managed to hear him.

"Openly what?"

Sumiye then gave a tiny smirk of amusement, seeing that nearly all of the members still thought Haruhi was a male. For a girl like herself she would normally correct a mistake, but found herself deciding to stay quiet.

"So tell me what kind of guys you're into." Tamaki asked Haruhi and Sumiye,

"**Do you like The Strong Silent Type?**" The tallest host looked at us, as dark blue roses surrounded him.

"**The Boy Lolita?**" The smallest member who finished crying looked at them, with hearts in the background, as well as pink roses and was holding a pink bunny.

"**How about The Mischievous type?**" the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru stood back to back, with orange and light blue roses surrounding the two of them, but the rose colours were separated, so it could tell who was who a bit more easily.

"**Or The Cool Type?**" the boy with glasses gave a smirk to them, with lavender colour roses surrounding him.

"I uh... I-It's not like that. We were just looking for a quiet place to study." Haruhi stuttered, moving backwards in the direction of the vase.

"You shall be careful where one must tread, but take caution of where you bump instead." Sumiye made a small rhyme, that only the others apart from the tallest member the boy with glasses, and the blonde hair with Haruhi looked at her with confusion. But she was focusing on the vase and what was going on in front of her.

"Or maybe..." he cupped Haruhi's chin and pulled her close to him, "**you're into a guy like me.** What do you say?"

As Haruhi stepped back, she bumped into a table that had and beautiful vase on top of it, but it didn't stay beautiful for long, as it smashed onto the ground. Sumiye then face palmed herself and muttered in her thoughts, "(Maybe I should've sealed my lips... And cover my hands with one of Clara's gloves...)"

"Awww." the twins said together, looking over Haruhi.

"We were going to feature that Renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." Hikaru added.

"Oh now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

What Karou said caused Haruhi to exclaim out loud, as 8 million yen appeared over her, "WHAT, 8 MILLION YEN?!" she then began to calculate with her fingers, "How many thousand yen is that? How many thousands are in 8 million? I'm gonna have to pay you back."

"With what money?" the twins asked, You can't even afford the school uniform."

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?"

As Karou asked this, Sumiye was on the floor looking at the pieces, sulking a little as she looked back up at Haruhi, "Um, Haruhi? I could pay for the accidental damage, if you'd like." she suggested.

"Thanks, but I can't let you do that. I broke it, so I have to pay it." Haruhi declined, as the boy with glasses picked up one of the pieces and looked at the blonde boy.

"Well, what do you think we should do, Tamaki?" he asked him.

Tamaki then sat down cross-legged, looking at Haruhi, "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body.

_**Sudden change in attitude**_

"That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog."

_**Dog**_

_**Host Club Dog**_

As a drawing of a dog appeared behind her, Haruhi became grey as stone and still as a statue, _"(I don't know if I can handle this, mom." _Haruhi thought,_ "I've been captured by a bunch of boys that are calling themselves a host club.)"_

"Haruhi?" Sumiye said her name in concern, as Tamaki waved his hand at her. They managed to get her to move when the small boy poked her twice, making her fall sideways onto the floor.

* * *

_**The Host Club is now open for business.**_

So the Host Club opened, and the girls all swooped in. They each went to their host of choice and all you could hear from them was their swooning and squealing. Haruhi was out shopping to get what the needed on their list. Sumiye wanted to help out, but Haruhi once again declined her help, so instead she did what was on her organizer and read the law books that was recommended. She was sitting on one of the lonely chairs with tables away from a group of other girls, who seemed to be chatting to themselves. Which was useful, because no-one disturbed her from her book.

"Ah, Miss Gakuyūmu."

Sumiye at that time took a break from her reading and looked up to see the Cool Type host looking at her.

"How are you enjoying the club so far?" he asked, as he pushed his glasses up.

Sumiye closed her book and looked back at him, "It is... interesting, sir." she said, calling him 'sir' since she doesn't know his name.

"I believe I haven't introduced myself. I'm Kyouya Ootori. I'm the Vice President here at the host club" he greeted, and he began to point out the other members, "The leader is Tamaki Suoh. His divine beauty makes his request rate 70%. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. There brotherly love are used to attract guests. And over there is Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. They are both cousins with their families serving each other for generations."

"In turn makes the woo, from the things that they do." Sumiye finished once again in rhyme, making Kyouya seem impressed.

"Hm. You have a fascinating way with words, Sumiye. You may even be more fascinating with them than our prince." he responded.

Sumiye then let out a small smile at Kyouya, "Thank you, Kyouya. But I have a feeling my rivalry is elsewhere..." then she remembered what she was going to say to him earlier, "Also, Kyouya? How did you discover my name as well?"

She could have sworn she saw a surprise expression for a moment on his face, but Kyouya just smirked at her.

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you on the whereabouts on how I knew who you are." he answered.

As he said that, Suiye looked away in sadness with a sigh. As she did she saw Haruhi returning to the host club with the shopping. She stood up and was going to walk over to her and ask that if she needed help, when Tamaki held out a jar of coffee.

"Hey, wait a minute. What is this?" Tamaki asked, as he held it in his hand.

"Just what it looks like. It's coffee." Haruhi answered.

"I've never seen this brand before. Is this the kind that's already ground?" the host's prince questioned curiously.

"What do you mean? It's instant coffee."

"It's instant?" two of the girls asked in confusion.

"What you have in in your hand, Tamaki, is what you refer to as commoners' coffee. What's required is only hot water." Sumiye explained, walking over to Haruhi as she said this.

At that that point more of the girls crowded around the sofa's to get in on the conversation.

"I didn't know there was such a thing." the girl quietly said to the girl next to her.

"So, it's true then, poor people don't even have enough free time to grind their own coffee beans." the other girl added back to her.

"Commoners are pretty smart." Kyouya commented, now most of the host club were crowding around as well.

"100 grams for 300 yen?" Hikaru read out loud, looking at the grams and price.

"That's a lot less than we normally pay." Karou added on from his twin.

"I'll go back and get something else. Excuse me for not buying you guys expensive coffee." Haruhi mumbled.

Tamaki raised his hand to silence "him","No, I'll keep it." Tamaki announced, which made some of the ladies gasp in surprise, "I'm going to give it a try." the girs then gasped louder, "I will drink this coffee!" then almost everyone in the room started to applaud, the only ones that weren't were Kyouya, Haruhi, Tamaki himself, Sumiye and Honey and Mori, who seem to not be here at the moment, "All right, Haruhi, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."

"(I hate all these damn rich people...)" Haruhi thought.

Sumiye watched them walk over to the table in astonishment, "I had never imagined first class citizens who attend here get intrigued with what are seen as dull and simple tasks."

"Oh Tamaki, now you're taking the joke too far."

Sumiye and Haruhi then noticed one of the girls still sat on the sofa sipping tea from her cup.

"Your palate won't be able to stomach that crap. You don't have to drink it just because he bought it." noticing our presence she turned to us with a smile on her face, "I'm sorry. I was talking to myself."

"I...see." Sumiye didn't really seem convinced about her being nice, but was cut off from her thoughts when Tamaki called for Haruhi again.

She sighed, "I'm coming..."

"Haruhi, are you certain that you don't require any help?" Sumiye questioned, but that made Haruhi sigh out of annoyance.

"Sumiye, I'll be fine. Just go sit down or something." she answered to her.

With a sigh, Sumiye nodded and watched Haruhi serve the drinks to the guests that crowded around the table on one of the sofa's.

"Let the tasting begin!" Tamaki announced to the guests, but they seemed hesitant to do so.

"I'm a little scared to drink this stuff." One of the girls said.

"I'm afraid if I drink this, my father will yell at me." another said, making Tamaki lean over her while lifting her chin gently to his face.

"What if I let you drink it from my mouth?" he suggested.

Lost in his gaze the girl answered, "Well then, I would drink it."

That caused all the girls to cry and squeal in delight, causing Sumiye to slightly wince at the sounds coming from the ladies. She sighed, holding the book over her head and lightly groaned, "(Seriously... how is this Academy suitable for me?)"

Deciding not to look at her surroundings anymore, she opened her book to distract herself from the sounds. It eventually came quiet enough and her eyes looked around for a moment, catching the twins telling two girls a story.

"So he had this nightmare that made him bolt up right out of bed." Hikaru told the girls, but in return it made his twin brother look offended.

"Hikaru, don't tell them that story. I asked you not to tell anyone that. Why are you so mean to me?"

"I'm sorry, Kaoru."

The girls that were with them held hands and went closer to each other, Hikaru held his brother's chin for him to gaze at.

"I didn't mean to upset you. But you were so adorable when it happened that I had to tell them. I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I forgive you." Karou breathed out, causing the girls to squeal together.

"Ahhh! I've never seen brotherly love quite like that." they shouted, as Haruhi walked past them, still having that bored look on her face.

Sometime later, Sumiye continued to read her book in peace. From a few glances, she realized more girls were sitting by her, even saying things about her. After finishing the page she was on, she closed the book to find them staring at her. She did feel uncomfortable about it, because it has been some time since she had people looking at her. But she wasn't going to be rude to them, so she put her book down and smiled.

"Good Afternoon. Are you... waiting for a host to meet you?" she questioned them.

One of the girls nodded, "We're waiting for Honey and Mori to come see us."

"But we're just chatting until they arrive." another girl said, "So why did you come to the host club?"

"You choose to ask me a question?" Sumiye said, a bit surprized by that.

"Yeah! We wanna know more about you!" the girl who sat next to her replied.

"Know...about me?" Sumiye looked down in thought, "(These girls want to know about me? What words can I say? What facts are suitable to say?)"

Luckily she didn't have to say anything, as I saw Mori carrying Honey on his shoulders. Honey must have fallen asleep, because he was different than he was when Sumiye first saw him.

"Sorry, we're running late." Honey yawned as they came in.

"Hello, Honey! Hey Mori!" the girl on the other side of the sofa greeted.

"We've been waiting here for you guys, hi!" the girl next to me added.

Mori then lifted Honey off his shoulders and placed him on the ground where the two ladies loomed over him.

"I'm sorry. I was waiting for Takashi to finish his Kendo meeting and I fell asleep. And I'm still not completely awake." Honey explained, still rubbing his eyes.

"So cute!" the girl's squealed, and though Sumiye agreed on that, she sighed heavily, knowing she was going to hear a lot of that sound today, but what she didn't know was that Mori sat next to her.

Looking to her side, she saw him look at her, and she was speechless. But she had no idea why she was speechless. He didn't even say a word to her when they first saw each other, but she was certain he was appreciative of her when she comforted Honey. But she still kept her mouth shut, other than a smile and a nod of the head, before looking back at her book.

"Is that boy really a third year student?" she wondered to herself.

Kyouya then walked over to her, "Honey-senpai may seem young and childish, but he's a prodigy. And then Mori-senpai's allure is his strong and silent disposition."

"Hey, Sumi-chan!" Honey exclaimed, causing Sumiye to slightly jump a little and look at him.

"Oh, hello there, Honey." she greeted him, "(How adorable. He's reminds me of a kawaii Gavroche.)"

"Do you wanna have some cake with me?!" he asked, while clutching onto his bunny, Usa-chan.

"A generous offer, Honey. Perhaps Haruhi might like to as well?" Sumiye suggested, looking towards her.

"Really?! Let's go ask him!" Honey replied, grabbing onto Sumiye's hand a being dragged along with him.

"Haru-chan!" He exclaimed at Haruhi, grabbing one of her arms and spinning her around, "Hey, Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me and Sumi-chan?" he asked after he stopped spinning her.

"Thanks, but I... don't really like... cake." Haruhi answered, still feeling dizzy from the spinning.

"Then, how would you like to hold my bunny, Usa-chan?" he questioned.

"I'm... not into... bunnies."

Honey then held up Usa-chan, with tears on the brink of his brown eyes, "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

Haruhi then looked at the bunny more closely, bending down a little, "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?" she admitted.

"Certainly an adorable friend. I'd be honoured to hold it, if Haruhi doesn't want to." Sumiye added, making Honey gasp a bit, as well as blush at the two of them.

_The third light bulb came on_

"Take good care of him, okay?!" Honey chirped, giving Sumiye his bunny before jumping into one of the girls's lap, curling himself up and laughing.

"You'll notice that our club utilizes each man's unique characteristics to cater to the desires of our guests. Just so you know, Tamaki is No.1 around here. He is the king. His request rate is 70%." Kyouya informed.

"What's this world coming to?" Haruhi muttered to herself as Kyouya continued.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate. I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?"

_**Meaning, you won't be able to stay in Japan.**_

"Huh?" Haruhi responded in confusion, as Tamaki went behind her.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd." he said, blowing on the back of her neck, making her jump and pant.

"Please don't do that again." she replied, rubbing the back of her neck.

"You need a makeover, or no girl's going to look twice at you." he suggested, still oblivious of her real gender.

"Yeah, well, I'm not trying to get girls to look at me."

"Are you kidding me? That's the most important thing. You have to learn to be a gentleman and please the ladies like me."

I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this."

Sumiye nodded in agreement of Haruhi's saying of the inside being mattered, as well having a host club like this one.

"It's a cruel reality, isn't it?"

Sumiye deadpanned at Tamaki, while Haruhi glared at him.

"It's not often that god creates a perfect person like moi! Beautiful both inside and out."

"...Say what?" Haruhi asked.

"Excuse us?" Sumiye added.

"I understand how you feel since not everyone is as blessed as I am, but you must console yourself, otherwise how would you go on living? And think about this. Why do you think they put works of art in museums? Because beauty should be shared with the world. And those born beautiful should promote other beautiful things."

As Tamaki continued rambling on, Sumiye and Haruhi were thinking of a word to describe about him.

"(There's a word to describe people like him.)" Haruhi thought.

"(I've already decided on a word for someone like him. I look forward to hearing your word, Haruhi.)" Sumiye thought as well, while watching Tamaki continue on.

"That's why I started this club in the first place. I did it for those who are starved for beauty."

"(What is it?)"

"For those working day and night, pursing beauty. And..."

"(Oh man, I wish I could remember that word.)"

"I've chosen to share my expertise with you, Haruhi. Here's a tip. When setting down your glass, extend your pinky finger as a cushion. And that way, when you set it down, you won't be making a lot of noise. Gentlemen do not make uncouth sounds. Besides..."

"(Maybe, a pain in the neck? No. There's something that fits him perfectly.)"

"... But above all else, Haruhi, you must remember...how effective a glance to this side can be."

"Huh, I got it." Haruhi concluded, finally finding a word to describe him.

"Oh, did I strike a chord?" Tamaki questioned.

"Obnoxious."

"Detestable."

Their words caused Tamaki to become shocked, turning completely white and curling up in a corner, the rose petals from the bunch of roses on a nearby vase started falling as well.

Haruhi looked at Sumiye, "Detestable?"

"He said a word in the French language. But obnoxious is a suitable word too." Sumiye explained, but then realized that she hurt him and turned to Tamaki, "Oh! Apologies from us, Tamaki."

At that point the twins laughed and placed a hand on top of Haruhi's head and a hand on Sumiye's shoulder.

"You're heroes, all right." Hikaru said to us as Karou laughed a little again.

"(But he is a pain in the neck.)" Haruhi thought bitterly, before rubbing her neck, "I'm sorry, senpai. But your lesson did strike a small chord with me.

Tamaki then stood back up, with his colour and beauty all back,"Really? It did? Let me teach you more, my friend." he said, stretching out his hand.

"Well, he got over that quick." Haruhi commented.

"A miraculous recovery." Sumiye added sarcastically.

"Boss?" Karou asked.

"Call me king!" Tamaki corrected, wiggling his fingers at them.

"You can teach him all the basics of hosting." Karou said.

"But he's not going to get very far with the ladies if he doesn't look the part, you know. He's not exactly host club material, but maybe if we took off his glasses, it'd help." Hikaru suggested, taking off Haruhi's glasses, and both he and Hikaru looked at her stunned.

"Hey, I need those!" Haruhi replied, waving her hands around, trying to see where he glasses were, "I used to have contacts, but I lost them on the first day of school!"

At that point the other hosts gathered behind Haruhi, with Sumiye joining them to give Usa-chan back to Honey. Tamaki then ran up to Haruhi like a stampede and pushed each twin aside to see Haruhi without her glasses. He then closed his eyes and snapped his fingers, giving out commands.

"Hikaru, Kaoru." he called out with them joining up behind him with a salute.

"Got it!" they answered together, grabbing Haruhi's arms and rushing her over to the changing rooms.

"Kyoya, my hair stylist." Tamaki ordered, with Kyouya dialing the number,"Mori-senpai, go to the eye doctor and get him some contact lenses."

Mori didn't say a word as he rushed out to get contact lenses from the eye doctor. Sumiye could help but watch him leave the room. She was beginning to wonder what made her intrigued by the strong silent host.

"What about me, Tama-chan?!" Honey asked, looking at Tamaki with puppy dog eyes filled with determination, along with pink cheeks and his flowery aura.

"Honey-senpai!"

"Yes sir!"

"You... go have some cake."

Honey sat in one of the chairs with Usa-chan, eating cake glumly to himself, as a light shone down on them in the dark surroundings.

"It's just us, Usa-chan. Everyone else said they were too busy..." he sadly mumbled while eating cake.

Suddenly the surroundings became brighter, as a limelight shone over Sumiye, who decided to keep Honey company. Picking up Usa-chan for him to hold on, she sat down on the chair with him, placing the book in her lap.

"No need to be depressed, Honey." she assured him, "I'd be graciously honoured to be our company."

"Okay! Thanks, Sumi-chan!" Honey thanked brightly, as he began to eat his cake.

"CHANGE! CHANGE! CHANGE!" Sumiye heard the twins chant at Haruhi, as well as sounds of bashing around the changing room.

"FINE I'LL CHANGE! BUT YOU TWO HAVE TO GET OUT!" Haruhi shouted, pushing the twins out.

Luckily they didn't fall over as they balanced on one leg, but they looked at each other in confusion.

_Fourth and Fifth light bulbs turn on_

It was now twenty-five past five, and the host club was closed so all the gests went away ages ago, but the hosts, including Sumiye stayed behind.

_"(Wow...what a beautiful sunset. And I like the clock tower too. It reminds me of the Elizabeth Tower, or Big Ben as it's called in London.)"_ Sumiye thought to herself as she looked out the window, while Honey rested his head on the table from being too full of cake.

"Um, senpai?" Haruhi called out from behind the curtain, making Sumiye look at the changing room with the others.

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki questioned, with the hosts waiting for her outside.

Just then, Haruhi opened the curtain, wearing the boy's uniform along with her contacts and her newly styled hair.

"You sure it's really okay for me to keep this uniform?" Haruhi asked, looking at the hosts.

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl. Adorable!" Tamaki responded, blushing with tears in her eyes.

"(Astonishing he doesn't know by now...)" Sumiye thought.

_**Complete uniform, 300,000 yen**_

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!" Honey said, with Mori and Sumiye nodding in agreement.

"If we had known that's how you really look-" Hikaru began.

"-we would have helped you out sooner." Karou finished

"Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers." Kyouya replied.

"You know, that's just what I was thinking." Tamaki said.

_**Bullcrap...**_

"Our errand boy is moving up the today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service, we will completely forget about your 8 million yen debt."

"A host?!" Haruhi repeated, making Tamaki laugh with a smirk.

"And as for you, my darling princess." Tamaki said turning to Sumiye, with that smirk still there.

"Darling...princess?" Sumiye repeated in confusion, wondering what he wanted with her.

"I've recently heard how generous you've been to Haruhi and Honey-sempai. So you will take Haruhi's place as a waitress!" Tamaki announced.

"Huh?!" Sumiye exclaimed, despite her wanting to help, she felt that this was all too sudden, but nevertheless, she agreed with it.

* * *

"Milady! You've returned!" Clara said happily to Sumiye, giving her a hug, "So, how was your first day at school?"

"(I come home, and this is the first question I receive?)" Sumiye thought, before giving an answer to her maid, "It was...interesting."

"Oooh! You said it's interesting!" Clara cried out in joy, "It's going to be a marvellous adventure for you! Oh your grandmother will be delighted to hear that!"

Suddenly a swirl of hair came out of her braid, making her grunt in annoyance and get a spoon out to use as a mirror,"Oof! Why can't I keep my looks for one simple thing!"

"Well, I appreciate your greeting, but I will retire to my room to prepare myself for an upcoming day. I bid you good night, Clara." Sumiye replied, making her way up the stairs and shutting the door.

"(If I'm going to be working hard. Might as well do my tasks early.)" she thought, "(Tomorrow will be an interesting one.)"

* * *

"Hey Sumiye!"

Sumiye turned around to the source of who called her name to find the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru with a devilish smirk on their faces.

"Greetings, you two." she simply said to them.

"We heard the boss chose you to be in Haruhi's place." Karou said to her.

"(Heard? You were in the room, so you actually know...)" Sumiye thought to herself.

"So, we picked the perfect outfit for you!" Karou finished, showing a maid's dress that looked similar to Clara's maid outfit.

"You recommend... this to me?" Sumiye questioned, observing it closely. And she didn't seem to pleased with it. For a good reason.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Get in there and change!" they said together, pushing Sumiye in the changing room.

A few minutes later, she came out with a black dress with a maid hat and black shoes, along with a white apron. When she looked at herself, she decided that it wasn't that bad at all. The maid's hat kept her hair up, her circlet was unnoticeable still and she played a little maid when she was young. So how hard can it be?

"(Okay...It's been years...they probably forgot about me. This doesn't make me recognizable." Sumiye thought, as she stepped into the Host Club.

As she walked in, the girls already began to stare at her, wondering who she was for a moment. She heard a few whisper her name, but it was just the name the whole school knows her by. Not her _real_ name. As she got to work, she saw Haruhi with three other girls asking her questions.

"So, tell me, Haruhi. Do you have any hobbies? What do you like to do?" a girl asked her.

"I'm curious. What kind of products do you use on your skin?" another girl added.

"Yeah, it's so pretty." another agreed with her.

Haruhi just sat there with a smile while her eyebrow twitched,"(I can't do this any more. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.)" she thought.

"So why did you join the host club, Haruhi?" the girls chirped with a little giggle.

"(All I have to do is get 100 customers to request me and they'll forget about my 8 million yen debt. I know just the story.)"

As Sumiye collected a plate, along with a cup and saucer, she noticed Tamaki spying on Haruhi, causing her to look at her as well.

"I see..." a girl with maroon hair and small horned pigtails said sympathetically to Haruhi, "Your mother was sick and passed away 10 years ago. Who does the chores around the house?"

Haruhi turned to her after looking down a little, "Oh, I do them myself. My mother taught me. She was an amazing cook. And when she went to the hospital, she left me all kinds of great recipes. It was fun to create each dish, especially when they turned out well. And it made me happy to see my dad enjoy it. I've had a hard childhood, but dad and I have managed to make it through okay."

"So...uh-"

"Is it okay if tomorrow-"

"We request to sit with you again?" they asked, with a love heart spinning around each of their heads.

"Yeah, I really appreciate that, ladies." Haruhi approved with a smile.

"Why is he so popular?" Tamaki wondered, still watching Haruhi.

"He's a natural." Kyouya answered simply, not looking at what was going on with two fingers holding up his glasses.

"No training needed." the Hikaru and Kaoru added, sitting like dogs from behind the sofa.

Sumiye watched Haruhi with a more sympathetic look. She knew to herself that her mother was still alive, along with her father, but knows the pain of not having a birth parent with her. As well as only one person raising you up.

"Hey, Sumi-chan! Is that you?!" Honey-sempai exclaimed, making Sumiye turn around and walk up to their table, when she saw the empty plates of cake.

"Greetings..." Sumiye answered hesitantly, now that one of the hosts saw her in her dress.

"What's with that dress you have on?" the girl at their table questioned her, but not in an offensive tone.

"The...twins. Why?" she asked them.

"You look amazing!" she exclaimed at her, and the other girl seemed to agree as well.

"I look...amazing?" she said back in confusion. She may have thought the dress was alright, but she thought others would find it appalling.

"Yeah, Sumi-chan you look so pretty! Right, Takashi?!" Honey-sempai asked his cousin.

Mori looked at Sumiye in her outfit that the twins chose for her and as if she wasn't speechless already. For a dress that was considered less stylish than the girl's uniform, she looked absolutely beautiful. Sumiye in return just looked at him a little, because she was feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed when the smallest and childish host asked an opinion with the tallest and silenced host. What was he going to say?

"Yeah." he answered.

That answer and voice alone caused Sumiye to look up in surprise at him, staring into his dark eyes with a clenched hand to where her heart was, only for it to beat faster. Even so when her hand relaxed, she could still feel it beat at that same pace. She too was speechless to him. Suddenly it was cut off by a loud cry for help.

"MORI-SEMPAI! HELP ME!"

Sumiye instantly watch Mori go at lightning speed to lift Haruhi out of Tamaki's suffocating hug. As well as seeing him blush visibly to her.

_The sixth light bulb turned on_

"Mori senpai, you really didn't have to go that far. Come on, little one. Let daddy give you a big hug." Tamaki said to Haruhi.

"I've already got a dad. I don't need another one." Haruhi answered back to him.

Sumiye was amazed at how fast Mori move, but she shook her head to get her out of that trance. As she looked back she saw the girl, Princess Ayanokoji, the girl who was talking to herself when Tamaki decided to try instant coffee glare at Haruhi. She began to get a feeling that Ayanokoji was jealous of Haruhi.

"Excuse me, miss?" she asked, walking up to her, "Are you...alright?"

"I'm sorry. I was just distracted." Ayanokoji lied, "I'm quite alright."

Seeing her lie, but choosing not to press her she nodded, "I'll return this to the kitchen." Sumiye answered, taking her empty cup and saucer and walking away.

"I'm quite surprised you know, Sumiye."

Sumiye stopped walking and turned to her, when she spoke her name.

"You come in here as a bookworm, yet you always want to assist, even a commoner. A girl like you must have other things to do than just walking around in a dress like that, cleaning everyone's filthy mess like a slave. Or perhaps...you don't. It's such a shame." she finished.

She watched Ayanokoji walk off somewhere. After seeing her walk off, Sumiye walked over to Haruhi.

"Haruhi?" she faintly said to her.

"What is it, Sumiye? Is something bothering you?" Haruhi questioned, seeing that she was slightly troubled.

"Remember said girl over there? Jealousy is what I witnessed in her stare." she rymed, and went into the kitchen, not wanting to focus on Ayanokoyi anymore. As she went into the kitchen to clean up the dishes she began talking to herself.

"Other things...to do? What other things do I have to do? There's my lawyer studying and my theatre performing, but to me that's only few." realizing she made a rhyme, she groaned. "Still I have a bad feeling about her...yet to a level of thinking, she's right..."

With a sigh she finished cleaning the plated and walked out of the kitchen, once again getting a lot of looks from girls, even the hosts, Honey and Mori saw her expression as well.

"Oh really, that must have been terrible."

Sumiye then recognized that voice as Ayanokoji. Looking towards her, she saw her sit with Haruhi while taking a sip of her tea, "I can't imagine what I'd do if my bag fell into the pond."

"(Why did she request me when it's obvious she doesn't like me?)" Haruhi thought.

Sumiye was thinking as well, "(Her bag fell into the pond? I sincerely doubt a thing like that.)"

"And you actually made Tamaki search that dirty old pond with you. How astonishing." Ayanokoji continued, "You do realize he's a blue blood, not a commoner, right? The only reason he's paying attention to you is because he's trying to turn you into a gentleman. Don't start thinking he cares about you just because he's doting on you."

"Sumiye was right about you." Haruhi responded to her, "You're jealous of me."

Suddenly, Sumiye lunged forward to grab Ayanokojo's hands when she was about to lunge for her, causing the table to fall over with the tea and rose vase smashing with Haruhi looming over Ayanokoji while Sumiye was on the ground, but still held onto her arms as the princess screamed.

"NO, HARUHI! LEAVE ME ALONE! SOMEBODY, HELP! HE AND THAT GIRL JUST ATTACKED ME!" Ayanokoyi screamed, "SOMEONE, SO SOMETHING! TEACH THESE TWO MONSTERS A LESSON!"

Then, Hikaru and Kaoru dumped jugs of water onto the three girls. Each of them looked up in response to that.

"Why did you do that?" Ayanakoji questioned the twins.

Sumiye let go of her hands and sat upward rummaging around to see her hair was still normal, despite the wetness. Seeing nothing out of place she sighed in relief. Then she saw an arm extended out to her. Looking up, she saw it was Mori's and willingly took it, helping her up.

"Thank you, Mori-sempai." she thanked, with him giving a nod at her.

"Do something, Tamaki. Haruhi just assaulted me." Ayanokoji pleaded, acting innocently to Tamaki.

"I'm disappointed in you." Tamaki said to her, "You threw his bag into the pond, didn't you?

She gasped and began to deny her action, "You don't know that. Do you have any proof that I did?"

He cupped her cheek and chin, "You know, you're a beautiful girl." he admitted, "But you aren't classy enough to be our guest, dear. If there's one thing I know, Haruhi is not that kind of a man."

"But why, Tamaki? You idiot!" Ayanokoji bawled out, running out of the club room. When she was gone Tamaki turned to Haruhi.

"Hmm, now how am I going to punish you? Because it is your fault after all." Tamaki wondered, before pointing at her with his conclusion, "Your quota is now one thousand!"

"One... thousand?" Haruhi stuttered, still on the floor, until Tamaki pulled her up.

"Come on. I've got high expectations for you, my little rookie." he said with a wink.

Kyouya then walked up to Haruhi, carrying a bag with him and handing it over to Haruhi, "This is the only spare uniform we have. Sorry, but it's better than a wet one, right?"

"Thanks a lot, you guys. I'm gonna go change." Haruhi replied, going of to the changing rooms.

"Oh! Sumiye." Kyouya said to her, handing Sumiye another bag, "Since we've already given Haruhi the spare uniform, this will have to do."

Sumiye opened the bag a little bit and while she sighed, she gave a smile to them, "I appreciate your generosity, gentlemen. I'll follow Haruhi and dress myself as well."

* * *

Sumiye walked into one of the changing rooms and undressed herself. After getting out of that maid's outfit, she took out the dress from the bag. It wasn't like a maid's dress at all. It was a purple dress with black stitching as outlines, as well as the skirt being more puffier than the school's girl uniform. It looked around Edwardian or Victorian, and it came with some white long sleeved gloves. But the downside was it being purple. She didn't hate the colour, but her grandmother usually dresses her up in that colour. Nevertheless, she changed into it.

After stepping out of the changing room, the hosts stopped and stared at her to see her in the outfit she was given to her.

"Wow, Sumi-chan! You look so prettier than before!" Honey-sempai chirped to her.

"Who would thought a dress like that-" Hikaru started

"Could make her stand out as before." Karou ended.

Sumiye didn't even respond to that, or anything. In fact it was if she didn't notice they were in the room. She just came in the room and sat down on the sofa. That caused the twins to look at each other in confusion and make them all concerned.

"My dear princess. Why must you wear that sad frown on such a beautiful face?" Tamaki asked, handing her a towel and trying to charm her, but it doesn't seem to work.

"Why aren't you recommending Haruhi a towel?" she muttered out, as she dried her hair, and still not looking at him as before.

Tamaki was surprised at what Sumiye said, but she was right about Haruhi needing one, so he went into the changing room.

"Haruhi, here you go. I brought you some towels." Tamaki said, opening the curtain. However, what he didn't expect was for Haruhi to wear a pink singlet underneath the shirt that was hanging off her arms. He stood there stunned for a minuite before shutting the curtain.

_The seventh light bulb turned on_

"Haruhi?" Tamaki spoke, after his silence was over.

"Yeah." she replied.

"So, you're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking, yeah."

All the hosts and Sumiye were in the changing room now as Haruhi emerged from behind the curtain wearing the girl's uniform. Tamaki ruffled his hair and made animalistic noises in anger.

"Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl." Haruhi replied, "In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

**_Knew it from the start_**

"Well, isn't this an interesting development." Kyouya said, with Sumiye right by him, who was still upset about before.

_**Figured it out along the way**_

"Oh yeah." the twins said together, with Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai on their side.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Haruhi admitted, probably referring to what happened before, or perhaps the time at the pond.

Either way, it caused Tamaki to blush heavily, along with turning his face completely red, while covering his mouth with his hand.

"Now I could be wrong, but I think we may be witnessing the beginnings of love here." Kyouya spoke to the camera, breaking the fourth wall there.

"Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off? I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now." Haruhi answered, before giggling and eventually laughing about it.

However, her laughter was cut short when Sumiye sat on the sofa again, looking off into space once again as before. Now Haruhi was more concerned about her and decided to go over to her.

"Uh...Sumiye?" Haruhi quietly spoke to her, "You doing alright?"

Sumiye didn't respond.

"Sumi-chan? Are you okay?" Honey- sempai asked as well, kneeling on one side of the sofa, as Mori-sempai sat beside her.

_"A girl like you must have other things to do than just walking around in a dress like that, cleaning everyone's filthy mess like a slave..."_

"Other things... to do." Sumiye repeated what Ayanokoji said to her, "Ayanokoji is correct. I should have... various opportunities. Not limited."

"Miss Gakuyūmu, what did Ayanokoji say to you to assume she was correct?" Kyouya asked.

"In quote..." she answered after a sigh, "'A girl like you must have other things to do than just walking around in a dress like that, cleaning everyone's filthy mess like a slave'."

"Oh." the twins said together.

"So she got to you, huh?" Hikaru asumed.

"But what does that have to do with you?" Karou questioned.

"My daily custom routines have been Reading, assisting, and school."Sumiye answered, deciding to leave out performing, in case, "For a decade, that has been my lifestyle...I'm classed as first...but I feel my class is descendant, than first. Even with what I do currently, it still feels...scarce. I thrive for more opportunities, but..."

She sighed, resting her face in the book, while the hosts look at her with sympathy. Honey-sempai hugged her arm while Mori-sempai lightly rubbed her back, his eyes never leaving the girl's sad stat, that in return made his heart ache.

Then Sumiye looked up, suddenly hearing a mix of voices from behind the door.

"That's...so sad..."

"I've never been so touched in all my life..."

"But she does look cute in that dress she's wearing."

"I wonder where she get's her beauty treatment?"

"Do you think she'll talk to us?"

As Sumiye opened the door, a bunch of girls _and _guys were waiting outside. The guys all had blushes on their faces, and the girls looked at her, as if they were her idol. Actually, all of them looked as if they were her idol.

"Is... there anything you'd like to... discuss?" Sumiye asked the crowd.

"It's just, uh-" the guy started.

"-We heard what you did today-" another continued.

"-And we told how pretty you looked in that outfit." a girl who was in the host club earlier added.

"-And now you look beautiful in that dress, too!"

"-We came to meet you, Sumiye!" they all said together.

Through that scene, Kyouya held his glasses in thought, as well as Tamaki.

"It would seem our waitress is attracting quite the crowd. What do you suggest, Tamaki?" Kyouya asked the club's leader.

Tamaki after a moment of thought then placed a hand on her shoulder, "My dear princess. It looks like you'll finally be getting another opportunity! Everyone! I'd like you to meet our very first female hostess, Miss Sumiye Gakuyūmu!"

The boys and girls cheered in delight and eventually began to go over to meet her. Well, not at the moment, as the hosts each told them to meet her tomorrow as they held the door shut.

"(A female hostess...? This is unexpected...but who am I to turn down an offer like this?)" Sumiye thought, having a smile on her face, along with a laugh, as they continue to try and shut the door.

* * *

**_First Chapter- COMPLETE! :D_**

**_I hope I did well! I tried to get into character and did a little bit of that jealous princess! Mwahahaha! :D_**

**_Anyway, remember to show support with Reviews, Favorites, and Follows!_**


	3. The Job of a High School Host!

_'Oh no, I'm behind schedule!'_ Sumiye thought, looking up at the clock through the window.

Not wanting to be late, she picked up speed and darted through the hallway. Ever since the day she became a hostess, she had become quite the celebrity; almost to the same extent as those many years before...

She was assigned 'The Elegant Type' without much debate, and her rose was unanimously decided to be a brilliant green, which she liked well enough as it was her favorite color. As she skirted around the school, people turned to stare at her. The boys were all saying how beautiful she looked; there were whispers of possessing eternal gorgeousness, of a goddess. The girls were prone to sighs of jealousy, and they envied that each dress she wore- even the school's banal uniform- looked pretty on our heroine. However, despite (or perhaps, as a result of) that attention, she was very uncomfortable about the whole thing. Of course she never said anything: she was sure that somehow, someway, she'd get used to it.

As Sumiye opened the door, she stood in complete amazement. Tropical scents and colors drifted past her on the deliciously warm breeze, and the place teemed with life. Either she was in heaven, or she was teleported to a different place altogether- The entire club room had become a tropical island!

'Chameleons, Toucans... Now this is an exquisite adventure.' She thought, as she goggled at the towering palm trees and lively wildlife threatening to spill out into the hall.

"Sumiye! You're here early!" Tamaki called. "Do you like what we've done with the place, my daughter?"

Sumiye looked at him with an amused smile, "Oh, so...Daughter?"

"Why, of course! As an official member of the host club, we treat our members as one big family!" Tamaki answered, grabbing her arm to pull her to his side.

_'Daughter...I haven't heard that in a long time...'_ Sumiye mused, looking back at Tamaki, who was wearing a tropical king outfit with a fan in his hand. "So... I assume we're doing a tropical experience for our customers?"

Kyouya nodded as he approached, notebook in hand. "You are correct. As you can see, we will also be playing the part for the entertainment of our guests."

"And we've already picked the perfect outfit for you!" The twins said in unison, dragging her over to a dress dummy upon which rested her costume.

"You recommended me to wear a coconut bra...and a ti leaf skirt?" Sumiye questioned, looking at the bra and skirt. She could just imagine wearing the two items... Not something she would wear in a public place like a school, certainly! But she wasn't sure to wear it or not, as Tamaki and the others would ensure she fit in.

"Hikaru, Karou... I appreciate the generosity of selecting suitable wear for the occasion, but... wouldn't it be a problem for male students as well as female students...?"

They laughed in response. "What are you talking about, Sumiye?" They asked in amusement.

"Everyone commented on how pretty you looked in that dress the other day." Hikaru added.

"So who cares what they'll say when they see you in this?" Karou questioned with a smile.

"Well...on the positive side, the ti leaf skirt doesn't show much..." Sumiye critiqued, "So I suppose it will do... but if a terrible event involving me as the victim occurs, I'll change into something less...revealing."

Suddenly a wild Tamaki appeared in front of the twins and yelled, "Hikaru! Karou! How dare you try and harass my precious daughter into such a thing! My dear princess will not be wearing such revealing pieces of clothing!"

"But, Boss~" The twins moaned in perfect sync.

"Didn't you here what Sumiye said?" Karou questioned

"Yeah, it's not as if she minds wearing it." Hikaru agreed.

"I DON'T CARE IF SHE WOULDN'T MIND WEARING IT OR NOT! I-!

Sumiye then held up her hand to silence them. "In correction, I do mind. I refuse to wear clothing that is not reviewed as positive, especially by the host club's king. Therefore, I will not wear it. Apologies Hikaru and Kaoru. I will go find another."

With that said Sumiye walked off to find a less cleavage showing, but suitable themed outfit. She returned shortly after wearing a bright green bowl on her head, containing exotic fruits, and her hair was tucked in underneath with only her fringe showing. She had also donned a matching long-sleeved dress with gold trimming along with the skirt and waist line, with her legs exposed and a pair of golden sandals on her feet.

"I suppose this will be suitable." Sumiye spoke, then looked back at everyone in question.

"Wow, Sumi-chan! You look pretty!" Honey-sempai responded. "I bet everyone will think you're pretty, too! Even with that fruit bowl on your head!"

"Yeah." Mori-sempai answered with a small smile.

That made Sumiye react the same as the maid's dress. She blushed brightly again, as well as locking eyes with Mori. After some time she cut herself from that moment and bowed respectfully.

"Why thank you, gentlemen." She said, and excused herself.

"Hey, Sumiye!" Hikaru called a few minutes later.

"Could we have some of that fruit you have on your head?" Karou finished.

Sumiye looked at the twins curiously in suspicion, then smiled at them. "In correction, the fruit in a fruit bowl, not on my actual head… but by all means."

The twins quickly ran over to grab a banana each, "Thanks, Sumiye!"

Mori walked up to her next, making Sumiye look up at him, the fruit basket hiding her face from view. He took a pineapple from her bowl and placed his hand on her shoulder. He'd initially attempted to pat her head, but the bowl was blocking it, so he made do.

"Yeah...Thanks." he hummed, with that same smile on his face.

She had no more time for herself after that, as Tamaki called the hosts into position. Sumiye hurried to stand besides Mori and Honey. As the doors opened, each of the members happily called: **"Welcome!"**  
To the hosts' surprise it was none other than Haruhi Fujioka, who appeared startled at the abrupt greeting.

'Can you see this from heaven, Mom? This is the club I was forced to join.' Haruhi recalled bitterly as a toucan landed on top of her head.

* * *

_**The Job of a High School Host!**_

"You finally made it, Haruhi. You're so late!" The twins remarked.

Haruhi pulled out her planner while Sumiye untangled the toucan from the girl's hair." I could be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring."

"Huddling under a katasu table, fearing the cold is nonsense! And besides, the heating system we have is...the best!" Tamaki gushed while posing with his fan, making Haruhi sigh in annoyance.

"Do you have a problem with the way we run our club, Haruhi," questioned Kyouya, while scribbling in his notes. "Carful what you say. You owe us 8 million yen, remember."

Haruhi cringed, cursing the vase that got her into this mess in the first place.

_**Eight. Million. Yen.**_

"Gentlemen don't bundle up in bulky clothing." Tamaki continued, extending his fan, "It may be chilly early spring out here in the real world, but here at the club we want to surprise our chilly little kittens with a warm tropical paradise. Oh yes, we've turned this place into Nirvana- A balmy tropical island of everlasting summer!" he rested his arms on Haruhi and Sumiye, then raised his arm on Sumiye's side to fan himself dramatically.

"That's funny, 'cause I feel a massive chill right now." Haruhi muttered. Sumiye only flinched as she watched a chameleon swallowed a butterfly.

* * *

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys (with too much time on their hands) entertain young ladies (who also have way too much time on their hands). Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

**The Host Club is now open for business!**

"Whoa! Sumiye, your dress looks amazing." A young man commented as the hostess sat down and took off her fruit bowl.

"Yeah! It makes you look like a fairytale princess!" Another added.

One of the girls who sat with her nodded and said, "I love that your hat adds to the tropical scenery!"

Sumiye gave a gracious, heartfelt reply. "My dear guests, words can never describe the impact of your kind observations." She cooed, cupping each of their cheeks in her soft hands. "With such divine words of kindness, I dream of a world where everyone could be like you."

The girl held her heart and blushed, touched by her words, as the guys sighed blissfully.

_'Wow...I didn't really think she could pull it off. That girl's really something...'_ Haruhi thought, as she watched her friend entertain their guests.

"What heartlessness!" Tamaki crooned, as Haruhi turned to watch. "Even with my lustrous skin shinning like brilliant ivory exposed by my Balinese king outfit I am no more than a slave before my goddess." He caressed a customer's face and drew her close, breathing in her ear, "I kneel before you and swear my loyalty."

"Tamaki..." She whispered breathlessly.

"Lucky..." her companion could be heard complaining. "Oh wow..."

He let go of the young lady's face, who began to swoon with comedic hearts in her eyes. "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you ladies. Next week the Ouran Host Club is sponsoring a party" Tamaki stated in a chipper tone.

Sumiye leaned towards Tamaki, as she placed some fruit onto the smoothie bar. Haruhi turned her head as well.

"We're throwing a party?" Haruhi questioned dubiously.

"What kind of party is it going to be?" Someone asked from Hikaru and Kaoru's table. "Is it formal?"

"Yes, in fact we've rented the school's largest hall." Hikaru answered.

"Yes, it's the perfect place for dancing." Karou continued.

Hikaru then leaned close to Kaoru, with stars in his eyes. "But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru."

"Don't be upset, Hikaru. I know how exactly you feel." His brother lamented, an indescribable look on his face.

The two girls, as well as Kyouya, stood together and watched as the girls at the twins' table began squealing in delight, more loudly than Haruhi and Sumiye thought warranted.

"The guests seem to be more worked up than they usually are." Haruhi pointed out, with Sumiye nodding in agreement.

"Showing some skin proves popular with the ladies." Kyouya explained, only interested in his black notebook.

"Kyouya? Out of curiosity, are you the mastermind behind planning the club's activities?" Sumiye questioned as she leaned on the bar.

"I have no decision making authority," Kyouya answered, as Tamaki skipped past, "all the club's policies have been laid out by the club's king, Tamaki." He smirked, pushing his glasses back up with his index finger."But I suppose there's no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk..."

'Thus the king came across the idea…' Sumiye finished.

'So he's the real brains behind the operation.' Haruhi harrumphed, looking away from Kyouya.

"Ta-da!" Honey-sempai cheered, twirling around with a red flower necklace about his neck.

"Aw! You're so cute, Honey!" His guests complemented with huge grins.

"Hi ladies! I love these Balinese flowers," Honey replied, "We had them flown in!" he noticed Mori-sempai walk up to them with the pineapple from Sumiye's fruit bowl. "Takashi!" He scurried up his cousin's torso like a koala, holding another red necklace and placed it on him with a hug. "There! We match!"

"Ah! They're covered in camellias..." a girl at their tables said, looking like she was about to faint. Her neighbor held her, so she wouldn't fall over.

_'I'm still thoroughly confused by the two of them.'_ Haruhi thought, who then glanced over to Sumiye.

Said hostess was blatantly staring at a certain wild-type, with a flushed face, as she had finally realized he was shirtless. Her blush slowly crept over her entire face, and though her guests were oblivious, Haruhi saw. She also saw- and was sure- Sumiye and Takashi had locked eyes with each other, Mori's expression remaining as stoic as always.

"Er...Sumi?" Haruhi spoke, trying to get her attention. She extended her fan and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"Long-term heat exposure. I'll...do brilliant with a tan." Was the reply.

"Um, Haruhi?" A girl at her table questioned, "Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other Hosts?"

"I'd like to see that." Another girl blushed, her mind hovering in dreamland.

"Well, no. I-I just don't think it's appropriate to wear anything but early spring attire in early spring, ya know?" Haruhi answered, a little flustered.

"But we have one ready for you, Haruhi. I think you'll like it. You and I are a pair!" Tamaki said when they were out of earshot, proudly presenting a mannequin that displayed a Balinese crown, a pair of golden bracelets on the higher arms with a few other accessories, a white top, an orange skirt with yellow diamond shapes, and purple cloth on the skirt not tied in a belt like Tamaki's.

"No thanks. Get Sumiye to wear it."

"M-me?" Sumiye questioned in surprise, making her break eye contact from Mori and look at the costume, "Well... I do admit, it is a fascinating piece of work, but I already have-"

Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed her and pushed her into the clothing. She spun around continuously yelling before stopping, and when she did stop, she was wearing the dress from the mannequin. "-a costume." She finished in a daze.

The boys and girls that requested her gasped and cried out in amazement, tossing complements from left and right. Sumiye, speechless about the whole thing, hid her face behind the fan out of embarrassment.

_'Oh, goodness gracious...I almost forgot this feeling...'_ she thought, peeking over the fan to see Mori stare at her in something akin to amazement before hiding her face again.

"Wow, Haruhi. You're really faithful to the different seasons aren't you?" A girl at Haruhi's table adored, with hearts blooming over her head.

"I think that's great! I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms are in full bloom on the night of the party." Another girl added, having the same hearts as well, along with the girl who spoke next.

"The two of us dancing among the cherry blossoms- It's so dreamy!"

"You really think so?" Haruhi asked them, "You know ladies; I think it's cute when you dream like that."

The girls at her table all blushed at her with dreamy sighs. A young lady from a different table approached soon after.

"Excuse me?" she said, "I hate to disturb, but I think it's time for the hosts to switch clients.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, miss..."

"My name's Kanako." the girl greeted Haruhi, "Kanako Kasugazaki." she lifted Haruhi's chin and looked into her eyes, "You're even cuter than I expected. I've decided. From now on, you're going to be my new favorite host, Haruhi."

That made Tamaki turn pale, peek over his shoulder in horror, and gasp in shock.

* * *

It was now sunset, nearing twenty-five past five. All the clients were at home, but the hosts, now in their school uniforms, stayed behind to plan. Tamaki was using chopsticks to slurp continuously out of a bowl of ramen- with a grey aura surrounding him to display his gloom.

_'I can't take this anymore...'_ he thought bitterly in delusion.

Sumiye stood by Mori and looked on in concern. She glanced at Kyouya's laptop out of curiosity briefly before biting her lip and returning her attention to the king.

"Hey, Boss." Hikaru called out to him, "Why don't you stop eating that commoner's ramen and come over here to help us with the party planning?"

"Does it really bother you that Princess Kasuga has taken a liking to Haruhi?" Karou questioned.

"He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while now, hasn't she?" Kyouya stated, tapping away at the keyboard.

"What illness?" Haruhi and Sumiye asked together.

"She's got the 'Host Hopping Disease'." Hikaru explained.

"A.K.A the 'Never the Same Boy Twice Disease'." Karou simplified, appearing from behind him.

"Usually our customers choose a favorite host and then see them regularly." Kyouya elaborated, "However, Princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis."

Honey toddled over to Haruhi and nodded. "That's right! 'Cause before she chose you, she was with Tama-chan!"

Sumiye then thought of the two together in a red rose field, harp playing in the background, while a red rose flamed around them.

_**-The pair in days gone by (1 week ago)**_

_**-Understands now.**_

"Oh." Haruhi said in understanding, "So he's upset because I took her from him?"

"SHUT UP! I COULDN'T CARE LESS!" Tamaki screamed, making Honey lose his flowery aura, "I'm running out of patience. HARUHI, IT'S TIME YOU STARTED DRESSING LIKE A GIRL, LIKE SUMIYE!"

Haruhi sweat dropped with a 'huh?' in response to Tamaki's outburst.

"I don't understand how you can be popular with the ladies, when you yourself are a lady!" he continued, "No one in the entire school knows the truth except for those of us here!"

The twins then appeared, going behind Tamaki.

"Yeah, she opted out of taking gym classes." Hikaru said.

"And the attendance numbers are all mixed together. So, no-one can tell." Karou added.

Tamaki rushed off and came back lugging a chest labelled King's private property.

"That's enough, Haruhi! Now, you listen to daddy." he demanded as he rummaged through his chest. He pulled out a picture of Haruhi when she was in middle school and cried out dramatically, "DADDY WANTS YOU TO BACK TO THE WAY YOU WERE!"

"DON'T GO BLOWING UP MY PHOTOS WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST!" Haruhi screamed in retort.

The hosts (other than Tamaki, who was weeping excessively) gazed at the picture of Haruhi in amazement.

"The more I look at this picture, the more amazed I am." Hikaru said, "How could this- " he pointed to the picture, "-possibly become that?" He wondered, the image of how she looked when they first met her coming to mind.

The hosts glanced over their shoulders at Haruhi, who decided to explain the sudden change. "The day before school started one of the kids in my neighborhood got some gum in my hair. It's a real pain to get gum out of long hair, so I decided to cut it all off. I didn't care if I looked like a dude, ya know?"

'Well...that's a suitable explanation. (At least, for Haruhi…)'Sumiye thought with a tilt of her head.

"A GIRL SHOULD NEVER REFER TO HERSELF AS A DUDE!" Tamaki screamed, "MAMA, HARUHI'S USING THOSE DIRTY BOY WORDS AGAIN!" He sank to his knees, crying into a tissue.

"Wait a moment...who is this "Mama" ?" Sumiye asked, looking at Kyouya.

"Based on club position, I assume it's me." he answered.

"Look, I don't see what you're crying about. Working as a host, I can pay back more of my debt. It'll never happen if I'm just an errand boy." said Haruhi.

"Hate to change the subject, but do you girls have formal dance experience?" Hikaru questioned to Haruhi and Sumiye, "You'll need it at the party."

Both girls' faces turned white. Sumiye's hands began to shake and her shoulders crept upward, while her blushing head moved downward. Haruhi's head tilted like an owl in her dispair.

"Uh no?" Haruhi answered nervously, "But the party doesn't have anything to do with my quota, right? I'm not interested in going to events, so if I could be excused-"

Tamaki stopped his crying, and, with a sparkle in his eyes, Haruhi grunted lightly in annoyance. Sumiye gulped as a sweat drop appeared on her brow.

"Definitely not." he denied, holding his hand to his chin, "A refined gentlemen must know how to dance. If you want to live the life of a host that badly, you'll have to show us how far you're willing to go, Haruhi! I order you to master the waltz in one week and you'll demonstrate it for the party. Or I'll tell the entire school that you're a girl, and knock you back down to errand boy!" He pointed at Haruhi, who trembled in fear.

_**Debtor student**_

"And as for you, Sumiye!" Tamaki pointed at her, causing her to stand up straight, "Since we'll be accepting male students, as well as being club's 'Elegant Type' you will also have to master the art of dancing for their amusement!"

Sumiye froze put a smile on her face and curtseyed, "I accept your command willingly, Tamaki."

"Are you seriously going with this?" Haruhi said to her.

"Have you forgotten that a large portion of my routine is assisting?" Sumiye asked, causing Haruhi to moan.

* * *

_'Dancing...for a party...'_ The thought had been on Sumiye's mind ever since coming back from school, and as she daintily ate her evening meal it continued to resurface. She knew each and every dance like the back of her hand, for when she got into theatre she began to read a lot a books about the other fine arts. The only problem was, she had never danced with another person. How was she going to pull this off? Both she and Haruhi were banned from accepting guests until they'd learned the steps, so she could not ask any of her male guests to assist her.

"Um...Joe?" Sumiye called out, addressing her chauffeur.

In a few moments, he showed up behind her, looming over her chair.

"Hey, kid. You called? What's with the long face?" he asked his smile melting as he became serious. "Is someone givin' you a hard time? If they are, I'll-"

She held up her hand to silence him, "No lady and or gentlemen is treating me negatively. I just wanted to ask out of curiosity...if you know the waltz."

Joe then placed his hands on the table to look at her from the side, "The waltz? Why ask?" he questioned, "You're in that school for law studies for your career as a lawyer. Not for your dancing and acting. You're fine with that. More than fine!"

"Well, it feels quite like a millennium to me since then. And…grandmother mentioned my dancing to mother and father with such contempt." Sumiye sighed, only half of her statement a lie.

"Hmm..." Joe thought for a moment, before sweeping Sumiye of her feet from the chair, "Well, milady. You know the steps and you've got the partner. It's time to dance!" he exclaimed, the whole room brightened.

_'It looks like I've discovered another side to my faithful friend.'_ Sumiye thought, with an appreciative smile.

* * *

_**The next day**_

After excessive dancing practive, Sumiye felt confident enough to dance with a male. The night before, Joe had given her courage in dancing with a partner and also taught her some dances she didn't know. Now she was watching Haruhi practice the waltz with Kanako in the club room. For a rookie, Haruhi seemed to be dancing well enough, but she kept glancing at Tamaki… who still remained depressed as he sat on the window sill.

"Quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow." Kanako instructed to Haruhi as they danced around the club room, "Good work, Haruhi! Now on the slow, you should bring your feet together..."

Sumiye got distracted from their teaching when she saw Mori spinning Honey around, with Honey laughing. She couldn't help but smile at the two of them. However, her focus was lost when Haruhi fell on top of Kanako.

"I'm so sorry, Miss Kasugazaki!" Haruhi apologized, then gasped as the lady encircled her with her arms and pulled the host closer.

"It's okay, Haruhi." she replied.

Haruhi blushed in embarrassment, nervously, "Uh, can I help you up?"

"Why so gloomy, Boss?" the twin's asked, looking at Tamaki, who was too busy glowering at the display to reply.

"I bet it's because he wanted to be the one Haruhi practices with." Hikaru assumed to his twin brother.

"I think you may be right," Karou agreed, "but he's way too tall to stand in as a women."

Sumiye looked at Tamaki sympathetically. Even though he's being dramatic, she'd hate to see anyone- even a guy like Tamaki- act and feel neglected. She was about to go over to him and ask if he'd like to dance with her, when Honey-sempai crashed into her. She looked down at him with a smile, as he stared into her eyes with a huge grin on his face.

"Haha! Sorry, Sumi-chan!" Honey apologized, his flowery aura oozing around the two.

"Oh, Honey." Sumiye said, as she patted her head with one of her gloved hands, "You're apology is accepted," Honey-sempai scampered onto the sofa to sit next to her, "Though I advise you to be a little more focused when it comes to spinning. You could get a little nausea, as well as cavities from the confectionaries you are digesting."

"Don't forget to brush your teeth."

Honey and Sumiye turned around to see Mori sitting next to them. It even made Sumiye surprised, as she didn't notice him sit down, but the way he spoke made an odd shiver race down her spine.

"I will!" Honey-sempai assured, turning to Sumiye as he held Usa-chan, "So Sumi-chan, how are you doing with your dancing?!"

With that said, she broke her gaze and looked back at Honey with a smile, "My dancing is going excellently." Sumiye answered, "Joe has bequeathed me with much knowledge on dancing."

Mori then turned his head at the mentioning of Joe, showing a slight hint of jealousy. "Who's he?" he asked.

Sumiye looked back at him, knowing that was the first question he ever asked her. And by looking at him now, she could see the jealousy in his sharp glare.

"Oh...my chauffer. He's... far older than me." she answered, a little guilty that she made him experience jealousy. 'But does that mean he cares for me?' She cleared her throat a quietly and spoke again, "Though it's such a heart-breaking shame he didn't have time to dance with me on a dance I adore... the Laendler."

"The Laendler? What's that?" Honey-sempai asked.

"Well..." Sumiye was silent for a moment. She remembered that dance from the Sound of Music but didn't want to explain it to him, for fear of the club finding out. Upon hearing the music to the dance being played, her eyes widened in surprise, and she stood up to extend her hand. "Allow me to demonstrate the best I can, Honey-sempai."

Honey took her hand willingly and Sumiye lead him to the clearing of the club to show him the dance.

"Alright, Honey-sempai. First, You bow, and I curtsey." Sumiye said, and he followed her directions. They joined hands and Sumiye began recited, "One, two, three. One two three. One two three. Step together." They followed those steps and did exceedingly well. "Now step, hop. Step, hop. Turn under," At that point they struggled a bit, having a bit of trouble turning under, "Oh! Not in completion." Sumiye exclaimed before continuing. "Our direction's now this way. Hop, step, hop and under" They failed again, but the fun they were having made up for it.

"Mitsukuni." Mori spoke, making Honey look up at him along with Sumiye. Seeing to know what he wanted, even if it was hesitant Honey let go of Sumiye and stepped back. Mori then held out his hand towards Sumiye, who looked at it in surprise, but took it on the next piece. They then danced to the song just like it was in the musical and they did it perfectly. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru smirked as they watched them, having their own conversation to each other about them as Honey watched with a dreamy smile on his face. Haruhi and Kanako watched as well, and Tamaki, who even snapped out of his depressing gaze for once, watched in awe.

As Mori and Sumiye got up to the part where their faces were close, just as in the musical, they stopped dancing, lost in each other's gaze in what seemed like an eternity. Sumiye then stood back a few paces with a light smile and blushing cheeks… But it wasn't as bad as Tamaki's when he discovered Haruhi's true gender.

"I...don't seem to...know more." Sumiye quietly spoke, still looking at Mori.

"Sumi-chan, Your face is red!" Honey pointed out, and she reached up to lightly touch her cheek.

"It is?" Sumiye wondered aloud. "I...don't have much courage...as I thought. With dancing..."

The hosts and Kanako started clapping enthusiastically.

"Wow, Sumiye. I hadn't noticed what a good dancer you are! You must have done this before, right?" Kanako questioned.

Sumiye then stopped blushing, but her cheeks remained pink. "Oh, not exactly Kanako. I just learned bits and pieces here and there. Eventually every step, but I never fully experienced them." she answered.

"Oh! Thank you so much for allowing me to practice with you. I really appreciate it" Haruhi said suddenly, looking at Kanako.

"Oh no problem." Kanako replied, resting her chin on her hands, "I heard that you were not seeing any customers today, so you could practice dancing. I'm glad I got to spend this time alone with you." She then looked down at her teacup and smiled in recognition, "Oh my. This is a new tea set, isn't it? It's Ginori."

'It reminds me of that dress I wore in the tropical theme experience the other day.' Sumiye thought as she gazed at the green and gold teacup.

"You have a keen eye, mademoiselle." Kyouya said, "In fact, we just received them yesterday. We decided it was about time for the club to upgrade its tea sets."

"I see." Kanako replied, intrigued, "What a pretty color. Lovely..." she trailed off, as if in a trance.

"You must really be in to tableware, huh?" Haruhi asked with a smile.

At that point, Kanako snapped to attention and slammed the tea cup on the table. "Uh, not really! I mean, no! Of course I'm not! Whatever would give you that idea?" she laughed nervously while tightening her grip.

'She obviously knows a lot about it. Why would she lie?' Haruhi wondered as the door to the club opened smoothly.

"Hello? I'm here with the new tea cups you ordered."

A young man holding a box labeled Suzushima came through the door, and Kanako gasped.

"Ah. Thank you very much," Kyouya greeted. "Every item that you've chosen for us have been extremely popular with the ladies. I'm quite impressed."

"Well, that's good to hear." He replied cheerfully.

"Who is this gentleman?" Sumiye whispered to Honey, curious about the visitor.

"That's Tohru Suzishima! He and his family deliver tea cups and plates!" he replied. "So, do you sell tea sets?" Haruhi questioned Tohru as she took the burden from his arms.

"No, I'm just a regular student. Can't you tell by the uniform?"

Kanako then faked a laugh at Haruhi's question, "Oh, Haruhi, you're so funny. I can't blame you for not knowing." she turned and looked at them from her chair, "After all, he doesn't really look like an heir to a first class company."

"First class company?" Haruhi repeated blankly, looking at Kanko as Sumiye glanced quickly between the two sad looking teenagers.

"His family's business; 'The Suzushima Trading Company'; deals primarily in the importing of tableware," Kyouya explained, "They currently have the top market share in the country."

"Astonishing..." Sumiye breathed out before thinking to herself, 'I wonder if grandmother bought anything from there...'

"So whenever something exceptional comes in, we've asked them to send it our way," Kyouya continued, as Kanako turned away back to her seat, "He has a great eye for fine china. Don't you, Suzushima?"

Tohru then broke his gaze from Kanako to look at Kyouya, "Y-You think? I've still got a lot to learn. But thank you."

"Aren't you leaving next month to study abroad in England?" Kyouya asked, though he probably already knew the definite answer through his research.

"Yes, I am..." Tohru answered, looking a little sad, "Well, I better go now."

As Tohru walked out of the door, Sumiye saw Kanako look even more depressed than before. She leaned down to her to comfort the girl, as it was the least she could do.

"Kanoko, rest assured. Whatever's made you depressed, I'm positive it will become a greater outcome." she whispered to her, and was given a grateful yet sad smile in return.

Tamaki, who was finally out of his slump, came over to Kanako's table. "So, are you enjoying the host club?" he asked offhandedly, making her gasp a little.

"I get the feeling you and that guy are kinda close." Haruhi said as she walked forward with the box Tohru had delivered.

Kanako responded by yelping, spinning around in her chair, and spoke nervously. "D-Don't be ridiculous. W-We hardly know each other." she replied getting up from her chair a little clumsily, "W-What makes you say that, Haruhi? Now, if you'll please excuse me. Take care." she spoke her last sentence by holding a napkin over her mouth before scurrying out of the door.

"Haru-chan!" Honey shouted to Haruhi and without notice jumped onto her shoulders, giving her a bit of a fright. "Guess what? They do know each other! Suzushima is Kasuga-chan's fiancé!"

"Kyouya, how long have you known about this?" Tamaki asked him, looking at him.

"About the two of them being engaged?" he answered, opening a folder he had in his hands, "Well, as you know I conduct general searches on all of our customers. The two of them are childhood friends. It seems that their engagement was arranged by their parents. I didn't think the information would benefit us, so I disregarded it."

"I see."

"Tohru Suzishima." Kyouya read out from the file, "Outstanding grades, fair social status. He's ordinary looking, but he's reliable. If I had to fault him for anything."

"He doesn't have much presence." Hikaru said appearing by Kyouya with Kaoru.

"And he's faint hearted." Karou added.

"So, in other words, he's boring." Kyouya finished, shutting the folder with one hand.

'I had no idea they were so merciless toward other guys.' Haruhi thought, as she sweat dropped.

"Suzushima is a good boy, right?" Honey-sempai asked as he sat on Mori-sempai's shoulders.

"Yeah." Mori answered with his usual stoic expression.

"All right everyone, we'll have to work on our strategy." said Tamaki in a serious tone to the host club members.

"Which one?" They all asked him.

"Men, it is our responsibility; as the elite Ouran Host Club; to make every women happy!"

* * *

Suddenly, Sumiye's organizer began to go off in the clubroom, making everyone look around in confusion other than she herself. Almost to the point of embarrassment, she pulled it out of her pocket to show it was hers. Opening it up showed that Joe would be outside to pick her up now. And like magic, with a few beeps of his horn, her ride was waiting outside of the school.

"Well, there's my transportation." Sumiye said, walking her way towards the door before stopping. "What time will the party commence?"

"I should say about 5:30, at the latest." Kyouya answered, causing her to freeze in realization.

"Oh goodness gracious!" she exclaimed, "I'm not supposed to be or even permitted to go anywhere into the night! If that happens there will be a disastrous consequence for me!"

"Sumi! You're acting dramatic. What'll happen if you'll stay out late just for tonight?" Haruhi asked, curious to why she would act like this.

"I am not permitted to go out into the night without permission and a reasonable explanation." she explained, then an idea came to her head like a lightbulb, "Haruhi, you mentioned to me that you aspire to be a lawyer, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but-" Sumiye interrupted and continued on.

"Brilliant! An explanation will be studying extra at later hours, and it'll convince Joe to let me attend!"

Sumiye dragged Haruhi outside the school and ran with her to car. Joe then wound down the window to greet her, as usual.

"Hey, kid. How's today been?" he asked, but then noticed Haruhi with her, "Sumi, what have I told you about bringing people over? You know she reminded you that-"

Sumiye held her hand to silence him, "This is one of my class companions, Haruhi. I discovered that she's studying law the same as me."

"Okay...But who are they behind you?"

"Behind me?" Sumiye questioned in confusion and turned around to see the host club grouped up behind her. "…And just how long have you gentlemen been standing there?" she sighed and shook her head. "Never mind. Joe, with the exception of the twins- Hikaru and Kaoru, who are in classes with Haruhi and I, these are acquaintances I meet after school. They are Tamaki, Kyouya, Honey, and Mori."

"Ah. Well it's nice to meet you all in person. But uh...Sumi, you're mentor would want you to return home early. So-"

"Excuse me, sir?" Haruhi spoke to Joe, "Sumi really is a good person to study with. I learned a lot from her; in fact I've been getting good grades because of her help. So, would it okay for her to stay after school sometime to...study?"

"She really is a remarkable student." Kyouya admitted.

"One of the best!" the twins said together.

"I don't know..."

"Please, Joe-chan!" Honey-sempai pleaded, "Sumi-chan is so wonderful and pretty! We love spending time with her!"

"Yeah. We do." Mori added, looking over at Sumiye with a smile, that made her eyes widen and smile back.

"Well...okay." Joe approved, "But you have full responsibility. If anything happens to her, you're all to blame. Agreed?"

"Rest assured! No villain shall ever lay a hand on our fair lady!" Tamaki assured.

Joe smiled, "Good to hear. Come on Sumi!"

Sumiye nodded and got into the car, waving to them as she drove off. She began to think about her day, spending time chatting with both men and women, the foods she ate in the cafeteria...her dancing with Mori in the clubroom. It was the memory that began to become frequent in her mind. She had never felt so warm and so safe. What was this feeling? Was it because her other self wasn't as good? Or was it...something else?

* * *

_**One week later**_

"Apologies for not being present sooner!" Sumiye yelled, as she went into the club, to see the hosts already in their formal outfits.

"Ah! My daughter has finally arrived!" Tamaki greeted hugged her tightly.

Sumiye returned the hug, but pushed him a little so she wasn't so squished. "My appreciation for the embrace, Tamaki, but please... stop... squishing me."

"Sempai, let her go." Haruhi said, pinching his hand to making him whine and release her, "You alright?" she asked.

"Perfectly." She blinked, then looked down in guilt. "In confession, not so much...Haruhi, I wholeheartedly apologize for making you become an excuse. For that I deserve punishment."

"Sumi, I'm not going to punish you." Haruhi frowned, making Sumiye look up in surprise.

"You refuse to give me punishment?" she responded, "But...I used another person,you, for manipulating my situation."

"So? They're using me so I can pay them back! And...you really are a nice person. I can't imagine where I'd be with my schoolwork if you weren't there to help."

_'Perhaps stable, since I'm not an official...' _Sumiye thought, but smiled at Haruhi none the less. "My thanks, Haruhi."

"I'd hate to ruin this moment, but Sumiye isn't even wearing an appropriate dress." Karou pointed out.

Sumiye looked down at her school uniform. "Well...my selections of clothes colors are purple and white. Do you have any green?" Sumiye questioned them, "It is my... favorite color."

The twins then picked her up, despite her protests, and set her down in the changing room. There were a few problems at first when it came to selecting a dress, but when that was complete the end result was breathtaking. She wore a bright green sequined dress with a teal waistband. It had a skirt of both light green and blue, with blue heeled shoes, and matching bracelets. Her hair was done up in a neat beehive while her fringe remained side swept, and she wore a little makeup to commemorate the occasion.

"Well... is it decent?" she asked shyly.

"Aww! Look at my girl! She's so cute! Come and give daddy a hug!" Tamaki exclaimed, coming in for a hug, but Sumiye stopped him.

"Tamaki-sempai, it would not be appropriate not to do that. The party is nearing the beginning." Sumiye reminded, making him step back into seriousness.

"Of course. Everyone! It's time we greet our guests!" he announced, and the hosts began to make their way into the hall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Ouran Host Club would like to bid you: Welcome." Tamaki announced as each of the hosts bathed in the spotlight.

As they bowed Sumiye curtsied, and the lights from the chandeliers began to light up one by one. The orchestra started to play. Young men and women alike clapped their hands to the hosts that stood on the balcony.

"As always ladies and gentlemen, the host club members are here for your entertainment, so we invite you to dance to your heart's content." said Kyouya, "Based on her dancing skills, one lucky lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king."

"Good look to you...my darlings." Tamaki replied with a wink, extending his hand out, causing the girls to squeal and make some of them faint.

"Also, to all the men out there. They will have a chance to be chosen as a prince." Hikaru spoke into a microphone with Karou having another one.

"Their prize will be a kiss from our dear princess, Sumiye!" Karou added, causing Sumiye to freeze at that statement and look at Hikaru and Kaoru in shock, then to the boys.

_'A kiss...to a boy? Well...they didn't say where, so...'_ Sumiye recovered quickly and gave a gracious smile to all the men in the hall. "Gentlemen. I bid you all good luck."

The men cheered and a few of them even wolf whistled, causing her to blush. Before long, however, her eye was caught by a certain brunette sulking off to the side.

"Haruhi. Show some enthusiasm." Hikaru and Kaoru commented to her.

"Well, excuse me you guys, sorry." Haruhi spoke back, "I'm not used to this sort of thing. I've only ever gone to the festivals held in my neighborhood park."

_**Festival**_

"I don't know if you can really consider that a party or not." Kyouya said, writing on his notepad, "Well, since you're already here you might as well get yourself something to eat. We've got quite a spread."

Haruhi immediately perked up. "A spread?" she quietly repeated, cheeks lightly blushing in excitement. "...With fancy tuna?"

Kyouya's pen snapped.

"FAN-" Kyouya, Honey and Mori started.

"-CY-" the twins continued, holding onto each other

"TUNA?!" Tamaki finished, flipping over the railings from the above balcony and landing beside the host club, "Get some fancy tuna here, right now!"

Kyouya dialed on the phone as Tamaki said this, "And some deluxe sushi." he added to the phone.

"You poor little dear, aww." Hikari and Karou cooed, cuddling a red faced, blushing Haruhi while rubbing their cheeks against hers.

'Damn these filthy rich jerks...' Haruhi thought to herself.

As the hosts walked down the stairs they approached the guests who were waiting eagerly to choose a dance partner. As she was in charge of keeping the men entertained, Sumiye danced with many of them. The only exceptions were those she paired with different girls- at this rate she would become a real matchmaker! At some point she was left out as they seemed to find a partner, so she decided to go and have something to eat while she watched the others enjoy themselves.

Meanwhile, Honey-sempai -who had just finished dancing with a guest- looked over to see Sumiye all alone. He then called out to his cousin, who was dancing with another girl and tugged on his sleeve.

"Takashi, look!" he called out to him, "Sumi-chan has no one to dance with!"

Mori looked away from his dancing partner to see Sumiye sitting down on the stairs of the hallway gazing out the window at a few of the cherry blossoms dance in the wind. Not saying a word, as is his way, he excused himself and walked over to the distracted girl. He extended his hand out to her, like he had in the club room only a short time before.

"May I?" He asked, in his fascinatingly deep voice.

Sumiye stared at his hand, stunned. She was nervous…she didn't want to turn red again in front of a crowd; but she could never turn down an opportunity like this. Taking his hand, she stood up and they walked into the middle of the hall.

"Mori-sempai...thank you. For practicing with me." she said as they started to dance. "It was...nice."

He nodded and allowed himself a small smile. "You're welcome." To Sumiye, it was like something out of a fairytale, something she never had experienced before, something she could savor…enjoy…forever.

They danced for a while longer, and Sumiye was just about to speak when Honey-sempai addressed the king.

"Kasagu-chan is here!" And the moment was lost.

"Alright, men. Then let us commence with our operation." Tamaki ordered, as he danced with one of the girls.

"Roger."

When Mori and Honey answered together, Sumiye held on to Mori's hand as he and Honey rushed in to grab Haruhi and make their way to a room for their operation.

* * *

Sumiye opened the door for Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai to see the twins and Kyouya waiting for them. Mori walked in with Haruhi slung over his shoulder while Sumiye walked behind them, Honey flittering around the hosts in excitement.

"There she is." Karou said, as Mori-sempai put Haruhi down on her feet.

"You didn't have to be so forceful." Haruhi replied.

Hikaru then handed Haruhi a bag. "Nevermind that, go get changed" he told her, as Honey pushed Haruhi into the dressing room.

"A little accident towards the end of the night will be quite thrilling." Kyouya said after she had disappeared. "And remember, Haruhi, there are only twenty minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall."

Haruhi walked out of the changing room in a pink dress paired with a small rose purse and a long brown wig. Sumiye actually thought that she looked beautiful, and she could even find it in herself to feel a bit jealous. Hikaru and Kaoru went right to work putting makeup on Haruhi.

"You have to ask him how he feels, okay?!" Honey told her, as her makeup was being applied.

"Uh, we know that this is the Boss's strategy, but it's kinda unsettling." the twins said together, as they put the finishing touches on just as Tamaki opened the door.

"Gentlemen, Sumiye, there you all are. What are you doing? The guests are waiting for-"

Tamaki gasped, forgetting what he was going to say as Haruhi stood up to look at him. He was completely lost when he saw how beautiful she appeared.

"So? What do ya think?" Hikaru and Karou asked, each standing on one side of Tamaki.

"Wow! You look so cute!" Honey-sempai chirped, as Haruhi walked past them like a wind up doll.

"My face feels heavy and it's hard to walk in these shoes." Haruhi complained as she zombied her way to the classroom.

"Good luck, Haruhi!" the twins called out with only a little sarcasm.

"I can't believe it...she's so pretty..." Tamaki silently squealed, watching her with large eyes.

When she saw him like this, Sumiye couldn't help but giggle. Then she collected herself, knowing Kanako was still in the hall.

"Tamaki. Apologies for interruption, but Kanako needs to be retrieved." Sumiye reminded, giving him a small nudge.

"Yes! How could I have forgotten?! Gentlemen - and lady- you may return to the hall to prepare for the final waltz." Tamaki commanded and the hosts headed back to the hall.

Well, all except Sumiye, who had managed to slip away even before the king made his proclamation.

Sumiye carefully followed Haruhi and saw her close the door behind her. She knew spying was not exactly the most lady-like pursuit, but her curiosity was killing her. Being careful as she could, because of the heels she was wearing, she peeked through the door to see them.

"You're the one who wrote this letter?" Tohru asked Haruhi, holding out a letter in his hands, "You're totally different from what I imagined."

"Letter?" Haruhi answered in confusion, taking the letter and reading it.

"I'm in love-love! From the first time I saw you I've been head-over-heels in love! It's like my heart is stuck in an never ending typhoon! All these feelings of love keep whipping around in my heart like the breaking waves! When the typhoon's rising waters come, I want to rendezvous with you on Noah's Ark! I do! I do!"

"Who wrote such a stupid letter?" Haruhi muttered to herself, causing Sumiye to think back on Hikaru Kaoru and Kyouya.

_**Collaborative piece**_

_'I wonder why I'm not surprised...'_ Sumiye thought sarcastically before returning her attention to the two.

"Excuse me, but have we met somewhere before?" Tohru questioned Haruhi, making both the girls bite back their reactions.

"No! Uh, this is the first time I ever talked to you." Haruhi responded holding up her hands nervously.

"I'm sorry," Tohru apologized to her, "I'm flattered by your letter, but I'm afraid I don't feel the same way. You see, another girl already has my heart."

"Oh, well, I didn't know that you had a girlfriend." said Haruhi

"Unfortunately, she's not my girlfriend. In fact, I think she's completely over me." Tohru replied, looking out of the window where the cherry blossom's petals flew in the sky, "In all honesty, she'd be happier with someone more self-confident than me."

"Where exactly are you taking me, Tamaki?"

Sumiye shot up, hearing Kanako's voice and looked over to see Tamaki leading her through the hallway.

"You know...You're not the kind of girl who's good at manipulating others." Tamaki answered her, letting go of her hand and stopping their walk.

"What do you mean by that?" Kanako questioned him.

Tamaki closed his eyes, "I have you figured out, Kanako. I know you're switching from host to host to get his attention. And I've noticed that you always look the happiest gazing into a tea cup."

_Just then, Sumiye saw Kanako and the Ginori tea cup she drank tea out of a week ago. Then, she saw two young children, Tohru and Kanako, climb on top of chairs to look into a glass cabinet on either side._

_"Hey, check these out, Kanako!" Tohru said as they gazed into the cabinet to see a set of teacups of different types._

_"So pretty!" Kanako answered, in awe at the patterns, color and structure of each tea cup._

_"There's a Witchwood, there's a Foley, Werster. Over here's a Ginori and a Miceen." Tohru pointed out the names of the types of teacups and looked at Kanako, "Someday, you're gonna be my wife, Kanako. So I'll tell you about all about them,'kay?"_

_Kanako gave a little laugh and nodded at Tohru, as they continue to stare at the teacups._

"It's pointless." Kanako spoke, looking down sadly, "It doesn't matter how hard I try, he never notices me. And now he's decided to study abroad without...without even telling me."

Sumiye looked sadly at Kanako, before looking back into the classroom where Tohru and Haruhi are.

"That's why I decided I need to change." Tohru said, "I want to see the world and hopefully, become a better man. I know it's selfish, but I wonder if she'll wait for me?"

Suddenly, Sumiye heard footsteps and saw Kanako going up to the door, so she made a quiet dash to darkened part of the hallway. Kanako opened the door and gasped, a shadow falling over her face.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two. I just..." Kanako lightly wept, which then turned into a cry as she ran out into the hallway.

"Kanako!" Tohru yelled out to her, running out of the classroom after her, "Kanako!"

Haruhi walked out of the classroom, with Tamaki beside her and Sumiye coming out of hiding.

"Looks like we've just made matter's worse." said Haruhi, as she watched Tohru run after Kanako.

"But he did go running after her." Tamaki pointed out.

"Thus being sufficed evidence of the operation not failing." Sumiye added, causing Haruhi and Tamaki to look at her.

"Sumi? What are you doing here?" Haruhi questioned, even Tamaki wanted to know.

"Resistance was futile being oblivious to the truth, so I cautiously followed. Apologies, Haruhi and Tamaki." Sumiye answered, a little embarrassed, but they just smiled at her, making her smile too. _'You're right, you know. It's the Ouran Host Club's responsibility, to bring not just a lady's smile, but a gentleman's as well.'_

* * *

Meanwhile outside the Academy, Kanako continued to run while Tohru continued to chase her. When he finally managed to grab her hand, the wind picked up, causing more of the cherry blossom petals to fall. Then four limelights lit up one by one upon them and Tamaki made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The window gates began to open and the guests along with the hosts walked outside onto the balcony, "It is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the host club for..." he extended his arm out to Kanako and Tohru, "This couple."

Tohru released Kanako's arm and she gazed up at him, wondering what he would say.

"Princess Kasaga," Tohru said, bowing and offering his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Kanako gasped with a blush on her cheeks at Tohru, who was blushing as well, the couple staring deeply into each other's eyes. She smiled and slowly took his hand in hers.

"Yes." she breathed, and they prepared to dance the final waltz.

The host club members watched from the balcony, Sumiye standing by Mori as they watched the two dance. They smiled as they watched the couple and Sumiye knew it was a match meant to be, what fate desired. Sumiye looked at Hikaru and Kaoru. The devil twins each held a banana. She recognized them as the bananas from the fruit bowl hat she wore for the tropical theme…

_'I'd better take my steps carefully.'_ she thought .

"I love you, Kanako." Tohru confessed. "I've always loved you. And… I want you to be my wife."

Kanako looked at Tohru happily with tears of joy. _"Tonight, marks the end of my host hopping."_ Kanako answered, in her own way, accepting him.

"Ah, may this awkward couple be forever blessed." Tamaki said, stretching out his arms, causing Haruhi to duck.

"And now we'll announce the queen of the ball!" Hikaru spoke through a microphone, holding the peel from the banana he'd eaten.

"Congratulations, Princess Kanaka Kasaguzaki!" Karou congratulated, also holding a banana peel, "And congratulations to Tohru Suzishima on becoming our prince!"

Sumiye gasped and looked at the couple, who also seem to be surprised as the crowd applauded to them.

"And now for their reward, a kiss from our lady and our king!" Hikaru announced.

"You ready?" Tamaki asked Sumiye, who didn't really know how to respond.

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki!" Karou added, causing Haruhi and Tamaki to appear shocked.

"Kyouya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night might make the evening more thrilling for everyone." the twins said together.

Sumiye was shaking a little on kissing Tohru, as she didn't want to do harm on Kanako, but felt a hand go on her shoulder and turned to see Takashi.

"You'll be fine." he assured her, making her smile back at him with a little blush and walk down the steps towards the couple. Ladies first after all.

"Tohru Suzishima, I presume?" Sumiye greeted with a smile, "I congratulate you and your bride-to-be on your performance."

"W-well,uh, thank you." Tohru replied to Sumiye, who surprised him a little with a kiss on the forehead. He blushed and some of the men wolf whistled at her with cries of delight.

"May the divines bless you with an adventurous experience for both you and your companion." she added, looking over to Kanako, each giving a smile to the other before Sumiye walked back up the stairs.

"Well, that was a waste." Hikaru and Karou reacted in union to Sumiye's kiss.

"If recall correctly, you did not specify where to kiss him." Sumiye reminded before rejoining Mori and Honey.

"There's no way I'm kissing her." Haruhi stated stubbornly.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one third." Kyouya offered, while he wrote on his notepad.

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek…." Haruhi answered, now making her way down the steps as the guests and the hosts watch her make her way to Kanako.

"Hey! You don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Honey-sempai asked as Tamaki was being held by the twins, making Tamaki gasp.

Haruhi finally made it to Kanako and hesitantly held her head to kiss her cheek, when Tamaki broke free from the twins to stop her.

"When focusing just ahead, watch the ground, or you'll do something you'd dread." Sumiye rhymed as she watched Tamaki run down the stairs.

"WAIT, HARUHI!" Tamaki shouted, but on the way he slipped on one of the twin's banana peels and pushed Haruhi's back, causing her to kiss Kanako on the lips. Tamaki stared and gasped in horror, with Tohru gasping in shock, before Haruhi and Kanako released each other quickly, holding their lips in shock. The guests all cheered, with the girls screaming in delight, with Haruhi's main customers looking jealous as the guys wolf whistled.

'I never would've thought that I'd end up giving my first kiss to another girl,' Haruhi thought as she looked at a blushing Kanako, 'but it was such an amazing night, so I guess it's just as well.'

* * *

_**Aaaaand That's chapter 2 finished! :D**_

_**Oh, and if you were wondering about a few things I put in...well you're gonna have to find that out for yourself! After all, it's more fun! ;)**_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter: Beware the Physical Exam!**_

**_Also, big thanks to Rosezelene Ersa for helping out with the chapter! Thanks gal! ;D_**


	4. Beware the Physical Exam!

_**Chapter Three**_

_Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran host Club is where the school's handsomest boys (with too much time on their hands) entertain young ladies (who also have way too much time on their hands). Just think of it as Ouran academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful._

'One of the earth's greatest wonders. My grandmother would love to see them, but she probably has already...' Sumiye thought with a sigh as she sketched a likeness of the cherry blossom trees.

"Sumi-chan!" Honey-sempai exclaimed as he latched onto her back.

"Salutations, Honey-sempai." Sumiye greeted, closing her book and placing her pen and pencil away, "Since you are probably here to announce that the time has arrived, I'll be following you in just a moment."

He nodded, "Okay! What were doing?" he asked, looking at her book.

"Oh, it's nothing, just drawings and notes." Sumiye answered as she walked with Honey and stood next to him and Mori-sempai in her costume.

The door then opened and all the hosts had their usual smiles when greeting their guests, _**"Welcome!"**_, and the guests started to flood in to enjoy themselves at the 'Ouran Host Club Flower Viewing Reception'.

"So, which cup would my princess like her tea," Tamaki asked one of his guests, "The Foley? The Werster? Or perhaps the Suzie-Coopa Gardena?"

"Beautiful," the girl gasped, looking at the cups, "These are English antiques, aren't they? Which one do you like, Tamaki?"

Tamaki grabbed the girl's hand and held her chin with his finger as he moved a little closer, "Which one? Well, none of these compared to my princess," he answered.

She blushed. "Oh wow. I don't really know what to say."

* * *

_'Astonishing. I can now understand why Tohru and Kanako admire them so much...' Sumiye thought, as she stared at a Victorian teacup she drank out of, 'I never thought Victoria herself drank in a teacup just like this.'_

"SUMIYE!"

Sumiye looked up at her guests who looked pleased that they got her attention. She smiled sheepishly as she delicately lowered the teacup to the table.

"Salutations, ladies and gentlemen. Is something the matter?"

The guests looked at each other expectantly, as if prompting someone to speak. "We saw how you looked at that teacup and got a little worried." A girl said boldly, wording their concern.

"Oh! My apologies, I tend to get lost in my wonderment at times." Sumiye sighed, cupping her cheek with her gloved hand. "But I appreciate your concern and- hold on a moment, where is my other glove?"

A young man with tawny colored hair coughed in embarrassment and handing the glove back to her. "I'm sorry, Lady Sumiye. I just wanted to see your glowingly soft skin."

Sumiye gasped a little in surprise, but smiled and held her hand close to his lips. "Then would you do me the honor in placing it back on?"

The boy flushed as the others watched- intrigued by the scene- the boys looking at each other with sly smiles and the girls commenting dreamily about what they were witnessing.

* * *

"You mean you've never been to Coven Garden?" Kaoru asked one of his guests.

"No. All our antiques come from Portobello Road." she answered.

"I'd think you like Coven Garden. Most of our Victorian pieces are from there." said Hikaru.

Suddenly Kaoru "accidently" spilled his tea and doused his finger, causing him to wince.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru exclaimed, grabbing his brother's finger and touching it to his lips, "Honestly, Kaoru, you have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?"

"Yes, Hikaru." Kaoru breathed, staring deeply into his brother's eyes.

"I can't take it! It's overwhelming!" A young lady exclaimed, swooning and sighing as she turned her head away from the twins.

"You have to watch this!" her friend told her, "You may not get another chance! Who knows when it'll happen again!"

"You are absolutely right, mademoiselle." Kyouya replied to them, lightly twirling a cherry blossom in his fingers, "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why..." He pulled out picture books of Hikaru and Kaoru, "I've compiled this picture book that contains photos that capture beauty of each passing day. Incidentally, I've prepared copies of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all five of them, I'll discount the full set for you."

"I'll take them!" one of the girls shouted, getting off the chair and raising her hand with her friend.

"Me too, please!"

"Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." the twins said together, before looking at each other in questioning.

"But I have to wonder-" Hikaru started.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Karou finished.

_**"HOLD IT!"**_

The twins, Tamaki, Haruhi, Honey, Mori, and the guests, even the girls who were buying the picture books of Kyouya turned to Sumiye, who held her arm out at Kyouya. She then walked over and took the picture book with her on the front cover and flicked through each page quickly. When she was finished her eyes looked at him.

"Kyouya-sempai. A private conversation is due. Immediately."

Kyouya followed her questioningly while the others looked at each other in confusion. When Kyouya and Sumiye were far enough away, she looked at him sternly.

"Apologies for the scene I caused, but I deserve an explanation for this," Sumiye said.

"What is there to explain? As the twins just mentioned, this is one of the many ways the club receives extra money," Kyouya replied smoothly.

"If you were doing something like this, you should have alerted me. My chauffeur placed responsibility of my safety on this club. If this were discovered to have pictures containing something you know of already, since your aliases is The Shadow King, a terrible battle between what is known as good and evil will occur." Sumiye hastily explained, on the verge of panicking.

"Sumiye, I assure you that I have done nothing that will reveal your secret to the school." He said as he lowered his voice. "By the way, you should let your hair down more often; It would bring in more customers than usual."

Sumiye flinched at those words and looked down at the floor, "I shall return to my guests. And again, I apologize for the disturbance."

She wandered back to her friends, careful not to look anyone in the eye. She knew she was right to be careful -even around the hosts- but she still wondered why she didn't realize what Kyouya was doing any sooner.

"Salutations everyone," Sumiye said, smiling tiredly at the group seated near Haruhi.

"Hey, Sumi, what was that all about," Haruhi said, voicing her concern.

"Nothing negative, Haruhi," Sumiye answered, then sat on her knees next to Mori-sempai to observe what was going on.

Everyone there was watching Honey-sempai stirring matcha green tea (he was overdoing it) but no one said a word.

_'Should I say something to him?'_ Haruhi thought as Sumiye contemplated something similar.

"Mitskuni," Mori-sempai leaned to speak into Honey's ear, "You overdid it."

_He told him!_

Honey-sempai stopped whisking and looked at the little amount of liquid that was left in the bowl. He stared at it in silence and his eyes started to tear up, his lips quivering.

"Honey, I'll take it. It looks so yummy!" the girl closest to him said, taking the bowl and sipping from it.

"It's just the right amount for both of us. Anymore would be too much," the girl next to her added, "How did you know? You never cease to amaze me."

Honey lit up instantly. "Really?" he asked sweetly, glowing at the praise.

Sumiye and Haruhi sighed, both for different reasons.

* * *

Sometime later, Haruhi and Sumiye were alone, taking in a deep breath of fresh air while a kite was flown off in the distance.

"That was a bold move you did back there," Haruhi spoke to Sumiye, bringing up what happened.

Sumiye tightened her lips in embarrassment, before answering her, "Certainly. Even I was surprised at the scene I made. Of course I apologize for making you concerned, but I must remain silent about my problems."

"Why? What are you worried about?" Haruhi asked her, making her slightly nervous.

"I…"

"Haruhi. Sumiye."

_'Phew. Saving grace from the king.'_ Sumiye thought as she heard Tamaki's voice call out their names.

"How are you girls doing? Are you having a good time," he asked them, facing away from them.

"Tamaki-sempai," Haruhi said in confusion.

"The flower-viewing reception is going over quite well." he replied, posing and turning towards them, "But even so, it's rather daunting to spend more time being admired than doing the admiring."

Haruhi and Sumiye sweat dropped in tandem while the former responded sarcastically, "Oh wow, sempai. You're blooming in more ways than one."

"You noticed!" he replied, pointing at her before posing again, "Well yes, today my beauty is quite splendorous, I'm in full bloom." he winked at her with heart beside him, "I bet you'll fall for me soon."

_'I swear, this guy has lived his life completely unaware about the hardships of this world.'_ Haruhi thought, while her head moved down from her shoulders.

_'Whatever you may think personally in your thoughts, Haruhi, others can prove otherwise.'_ Sumiye thought, gazing at Tamaki blankly.

"So, Haruhi, Sumiye," The twins said to the girls, with Hikaru's arm around Haruhi and Kaoru's hand on Sumiye's shoulder, "Have you decided your elective courses for this term?"

"How about Conversational French?" Karou suggested.

"I don't know..." Haruhi answered, looking at the sheet with Sumiye.

"I think the four of us should take it together." Hikaru suggested as well, " It makes perfect sense-" he and his brother turned to Tamaki with a smirk on their faces.

"We are in the same class." they finished together, causing Tamaki to become shocked and huddle near a tree, with blue lines and a dark mist surrounding them.

"I'm in agreement with Haruhi," Sumiye agreed, "I'm familiar with French, and have become... nearly Omni lingual."

"Really?" All three said in amazement, making Sumiye nod and count with her fingers.

"English, Japanese, French, Spanish, Chinese, German, Latin, even hieroglyphic languages like Egyptian and Borginia." Sumiye counted, "And I'd be delighted to share my knowledge with you."

"Wow, Sumi. I knew you were smart, but I didn't know you were THAT smart." Haruhi commented.

Sumiye smiled, "Well, knowledge is my thriving perk."

"Say, Mommy, dear?" Tamaki called out to Kyouya.

"What is it now, Daddy?" he asked slyly, as he stopped writing on his note pad.

"I have a new theory. I mean, it's just my hypothesis, but it seems by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi (and Sumiye) than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her, I mean, them, and if that happens-"

Kyouya interrupted Tamaki, "Tamaki. You just now realized that?"

His sentence caused Tamaki to be shocked, thoroughly electrocuting him. Kyouya then presented a board with two pie charts showing the times Hikaru and Kaoru spend time with Haruhi and Sumiye and how much time Tamaki has with them.

"According to my research, in a single day the twins are able to spend roughly nine hours of class time with Haruhi and Sumiye." Kyouya explained, "Meanwhile, your contact is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in the girls' lives in each day amounts to no more than a mere three percent. I'm so very sorry."

"AHH! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Tamaki screamed, covering both of his ears and crying dramatically, and grabbing Haruhi and Sumiye close to him, "Girls! Listen to me! I want you to stop hanging out with those shady twins from now on!"

"Who are you calling shady," Hikaru asked in retort.

"Yeah, take a good look at yourself, boss," Kaoru added, causing Tamaki to gasp.

Sumiye shot a glare of disappointment at the twins, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Learn to respect your elders," she told them, before looking at Tamaki, "But, Tamaki-senpai, it will be impossible to do anything like that. As Kyouya-sempai mentioned, they are in our class."

"Alright then, we can't go on hiding the fact that Haruhi's a girl from everyone in the school any longer," Tamaki growled, "All daddy wants is for you to go back to being the girl you used to be! For you to surround yourself with girlfriends and start leading a wholesome life," he began crying again.

"Who are you calling ga-" Haruhi questioned but was interrupted by Tamaki shaking her back and forth.

"So do it! Change back now! Change back now," he cried as he shook her.

The twins then started moving side to side making a 'W' with their index fingers and thumbs.

"You don't have to rush things. She's going to be found out soon enough," said Hikaru.

"Physical Exams are the day after tomorrow," Kaoru added.

Tamaki then stopped shaking Haruhi and the girls turned to look at the twins.

"Physical...Exams?" Haruhi and Sumiye repeated.

**Physical exams**

Sumiye's eyes widened when she unwillingly imagined Kyouya and Tamaki shirtless and began wafting her hands away at the thought bubble, looking away in embarrassment.

_'Ahh! I may need to request or at least know the earliest visit to CHBRC...'_ Sumiye thought, before looking at Haruhi with everyone else apart from Kyouya.

"That's right. I forgot all about it." Kyouya replied, looking at his notepad.

"Then that means...there's no doubt. They're gonna know...I'm really a girl." Haruhi concluded, resting her index finger on her cheek while the hosts gasped dramatically and Sumiye covered her mouth –not just about Haruhi's problem, but hers as well.

* * *

_**Beware the Physical Exam!**_

_In Tamaki's daydream, the cherry blossom leaves continued to fall and it was during the school days. Haruhi was on the school grounds, but she was wearing the girls uniform and had a plait on one side of her short hair._

_"Haruhi!" Tamaki called out to her, and she turned around to face him with a little blush._

_He laughed and turned to her. "Been waiting long? What's the matter? You look a little down."_

_"I can't help it," she answered as she looked away from the other students, "everyone keeps staring at me for some reason. I'm so embarrassed."_

_Tamaki then held her chin and gazed into her eyes as he pulled her close to him._

_"They're looking at you because you are lovely." he assured her. "Don't you worry, I promise that I'll protect you, no matter what."_

_Haruhi held onto Tamaki tightly when he said this, "Oh, sempai,that makes me feel better. Thank you. I mean it."_

_"I'm in love-love with you, Tamaki!" Haruhi said, as Tamaki began spinning her around and laughed with her._

Meanwhile in the real world, Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey and Sumiye, ate from a small tub of popcorn as they watched Tamaki daydream.

"He must be having a great daydream." said Honey-sempai.

"Sumiye, why are you eating some of that commoner's popcorn?" Karou questioned.

Sumiye, who had been smirking the whole time, (she was the only one who could truly see what Tamaki was daydreaming about) stopped eating and looked at Kaoru.

"It was offered to me by one of my costumers, and this is the only available time for me to consume it." she lied, "Besides, I find this entertaining."

"…He's kinda creeping me out." Hikaru stated a moment later.

Tamaki finally snapped out of his daydream and looked at him, "Envious, Hikaru?" he asked, "This is all part of my strategy. While you wasted time blinded by your jealousy, I've foreseen the outcome of this charade."

_**"Incoming forth wall breaking,"** _Sumiye warned you, the viewer (or in this case, the reader) and turned back to the boys.

"This anime's obviously a romantic school comedy." Tamaki continued with sparkles twinkling all around him, "Haruhi and I are the main characters, so that means we're love interests."

"Yeah, then what are we?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

Tamaki turned around and pointed to them, "You boys, are the homosexual supporting cast, he then grabbed a stick and drew a line onto the school's floor tiles, "So please make sure that you don't step across this line."

"You've got to be kidding."

"Since we're on the subject, what is my position, Tamaki-sempai," Sumiye questioned.

"You, milady, are a main character, but was created originally for a game series, but placed here to-"

Sumiye instantly covered his mouth, "'Silence is Golden' Tamaki. I will not allow spoilers on the author's direction as she 'releases her imagination'."

"Hey, listen, boss." Hikaru started.

"I don't think you get it." Hikaru finished.

"If word gets out that Haru-chan is really a girl, then she won't be able to be in the club anymore." Honey-sempai simplified, causing Tamaki to lose his color out of shock, "But, if Haru-chan started wearing girls' clothes, I bet she'd be even cuter than she is now!"

"She dressed like a regular girl when she was in middle school, right?" Hikaru mentioned, thinking back to the portrait Tamaki kept, "She must have been pretty popular with all the boys."

"Yeah." Kyouya agreed, "According to my investigative reports, someone would declare their undying love for her at least once a month."

"Oh, I see." replied Karou, "So the boss wouldn't even be able to get close to her."

"But we'd be able to, because we're in class with her all day long." Hikaru added, causing Tamaki's eyes to widen.

"There is the alternative solution on her becoming a hostess, like me. But...unfortunately it would lose the meaning and devotion to the manga the anime's truly based on. Thus, the episodes limitations will only be three. Meaning this would be the finale, and your achievement in obtaining Haruhi's love will become...unrequited." Sumiye explained.

"No way..." Tamaki responded, on the verge of tears.

Just the door opened and Haruhi peeked through the door, "Hey guys. Sorry I'm so late."

"Don't worry, Haruhi. We're determined to keep your secret," said Tamaki, grabbing onto her shoulders, "No one will find out that you're really a girl during tomorrow's physical exams. So please promise you'll stay our beloved secret princess."

Haruhi blinked a couple of times in confusion, "Sure."

"You know what? With the exception of Sumiye, I think most of us will be a little peeved if we had to watch all the guys flirt with her," Hikaru commented

"Then that settles it."

Karou rolled out aboard that read in Japanese: _'Operation: Conceal Haruhi's Gender' also named 'Operation: I swear Haruhi is a Boy is' underway!_

_'I would have preferred it to be 'Operation: Gender Concealment'_ Sumiye thought before glancing over at Tamaki.

"Listen up squad members! At tomorrow's physical exams, position yourself in 'Formation A'. Then wait for your orders," Tamaki told them.

"Yes sir!" the twins replied with a salute, as Honey clapped in enthusiasm.

"I got it," Haruhi exclaimed, lightly slamming her clenched fist on her open hand every time she figured something out, "You guys are worried because if they find out that I'm a girl, I can't be a host and therefore can't repay my debt," she exclaimed, and started mumbling to herself, "My balance is 5,333,332 yen...Well, guess I'll have to come up with another way to pay you back," she laughed.

"Do something," The twins demanded to Tamaki, "The subject doesn't appear to have any motivation!"

"Ugh, why'd we get stuck with such a difficult heroine," Tamaki muttered and pointed at Haruhi, "Are you saying that you hate being a host?! That you hate this club?!"

"To be honest, I'd have to say yes," Haruhi answered, causing Tamaki to go completely white and into his corner whimpering, "I mean, you guys aren't bad, but if it gets out I'm a girl, there's nothing I can do, ya know," she resumed to laughing.

"She doesn't seem to care one way or the other," said Hikaru.

"Well, before we do anything else, we'll have to find a way to motivate her," Karou replied.

Sumiye, who was deep in thought, had a light bulb moment.

"Fancy tuna," She said, blinking in surprise as she heard Mori's voice drone over her own. They met each other's eyes briefly but looked away to observe Haruhi's reaction.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't get the chance to eat any at last episode's party, did you," Tamaki asked creepily in his corner, turning his head towards her.

"Did you hear that," Hikaru mockingly whispered to Kaoru, "She's never eaten fancy tuna before. Isn't that awful?"

Karou also whispered mockingly, "Wow, talk about a difficult childhood."

"If only Haru-chan stayed in the host club, she'd have the chance to eat all kinds of yummy things whenever she wants," Honey-sempai confided non too quietly to Usa-chan.

Haruhi then wafted her hands defensively, "What are you talking about? Don't be silly! Just 'cause I'm poor and I've never had it doesn't mean I'm much of a glutton and I'd go on fooling everyone about my gender just to try some fancy tuna." she laughed nervously, then stopped with an embarrassed look on her face, "…Am I really gonna get to try it?"

* * *

_**The next morning**_

"We will begin conducting physical examinations shortly. All students please proceed to the clinic in your respective school building."

_'Okay...just relax. I'm sure Kyouya will come up with a solution for Haruhi and I.'_ Sumiye thought, as she walked to the clinic with Haruhi and the twins.

"Sumi? You seem pretty nervous about this whole exam. Is something wrong," Haruhi asked. Sumiye only shook her head in response.

"So, what's the deal with this 'Formation A' thing you guys were talking about? What do they do during physical exams here at Ouran anyway?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"It's no different than a physical exam you get at any other school." Hikaru answered.

"Yeah. Why would a physical exam be any different for us just because we're rich?" Karou questioned.

"You're right," Haruhi agreed, "I didn't think about it that way."

Haruhi then opened the door and bright yellow light shone on them. When it dimmed, down there were hundreds of doctors and nurses with the nurses on one side and the doctors on the other.

_**"Welcome, students!"**_ they all chorused together, taking Haruhi and Sumiye by surprise.

"W-What? What is all this," Haruhi questioned.

"Just another physical exam," Hikaru answered, walking past her.

"The usual," Karou added, following his twin brother.

"The usual," Haruhi echoed as she walked in with a hesitant Sumiye.

Sumiye looked around the clinic and saw that each doctor and nurse seemed cheerful-which made her feel a little more comfortable than before-but she still remained cautious of the place.

"Excuse me, Hitachin brothers, please follow me this way to have you're height measured," a nurse said to them.

"Sure thing," they answered and followed the two nurses.

"Mr Fujioka, I'm you nurse for the physical exams this afternoon," Another nurse told Haruhi.

"Okay," Haruhi responded nervously.

"Please come this way," The nurse grabbed Haruhi's hand and Sumiye watched her go off.

"Miss Gakuyumu," a nurse called out her name, "Would you please follow me to get your height measured?"

"Um, yes, miss," Sumiye answered, hiding her nervousness and followed her, but stopped with Haruhi when she saw a group of girls crowding around a tall and small doctor.

"Why are Mori and Honey dressed at doctors," one of the girls questioned.

"I don't know. Must be a new cosplay or something," a girl answered.

"Honey-sempai? Mori-sempai," Haruhi and Sumiye said in confusion, but the two auspicious teens hushed them.

"They're so obvious," Haruhi said in monotone.

"I've got those two for back up, just in case something happens," Kyouya commented.

"But why are they in doctor disguises?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya pushed his glasses up, "They're just helping to set the mood. Disguises make our operation feel like real espionage mission."

_'Mission? Well, father did work as an agent. I might be experiencing a little bit of what he did,'_ Sumiye thought.

"Wow, Miss Shuramina. You've lost two whole kilograms, since this time last year," the doctor praised a larger girl, and the nurses clapped with joy.

"That's so good to hear! I thought for sure I was heavier," she responded in delight.

"Not at all. Keep this up and you'll be even healthier next year."

"Don't you think it's weird, that these doctors are all so jovial and nice?" Haruhi questioned, with Sumiye agreeing with her at some level.

"They're chosen by the school's chairman. This may be a school, but it's also a business, " Kyouya explained, "Therefore, he wants to keep the students happy. After all, most of the students that attend Ouran Academy come from prominent families that have their own private doctors at home. So, this... is just a formality."

_'These damn rich people'_ Haruhi thought, before following her nurse to get her height measured.

As Haruhi walked off a scruffy looking man bumped into Kyouya and Sumiye.

"Uh! I-I'm terribly sorry." the man apologized to them both.

"No problem." Kyouya answered with Sumiye also accepting his apology before he ran off.

Kyouya and Sumiye looked at each other suspiciously, with Sumiye about to say something before a nurse took her away to get measured.

_'Huh'_ Kyouya thought, before walking away.

* * *

Sumiye had just finished getting her height measured by the nurse. Luckily, she didn't have to let her hair down and the results were flying colors. But still, she had a feeling things would turn dramatic at any moment. That doctor just… seemed troubled. She decided to go find the other hosts, maybe talk to Honey and Mori, or even Kyouya, about her plan. After wandering around with her head in the clouds, nodding at the students she recognized, she saw the Hitachiin twins with a nurse and a bunch of girls.

"Hitachiin brothers, would you please come with me? We're ready to do your chest measurements." The nurse announced, making the group of girls blush and gasp. "You can use the area behind this curtain to undress."

But the twins denied and started to undress in front of the girls, making Sumiye plug her ears and cover her eyes.

"Doesn't matter to me." Hikaru said as he took his shirt off.

"We're not shy. Who needs a curtain?" Kaoru added, taking his shirt off too.

Once they were completely shirtless the girls started squealing, even a few of them waving their handkerchiefs in the air. They were so loud that it didn't help Sumiye, even with her plugged ears, so she took out her finger but kept her eyes covered. In fact she didn't even notice when Haruhi and Kyouya walked up to stand by her, along with Honey and Mori who appeared behind.

"See, Haruhi? A rather impressive turnout today. Physical exam day is quite popular with the ladies" said Kyouya.

_'What's wrong with the girls at this school..?'_ Haruhi thought, before looking at Sumiye having her eyes covered.

"I won't allow it. It's just not fair. I won't let those doctors touch you, Kaoru." Hikaru loudly whispered to his brother.

"What are you talking about? You don't seem to have a problem touching me when we play doctor at home, " Karou replied in a breathy voice, "I can't get you to stop tickling me and toying with my body."

_**The Host Club on traveling business**_

The girls squealed loudly again, making Sumiye re-cover her ears. Haruhi was about to inquire after her when Honey and Mori dragged her behind one of the curtains.

"Come on, Haru-chan! This way," Honey said as they rushed Haruhi away, and Sumiye decided to follow them.

Once Haruhi was inside, they looked at Sumiye who was feeling uncomfortable about her surroundings

"Sumi-chan, you don't look so good. What's wrong," Honey-sempai asked.

"Nothing negative, Honey-sempai," Sumiye lied, "I'm patiently waiting for my next examination." after a few moments though she sighed and muttered to herself, "They'll uncover me. They'll discover, and then my opportunity will be short lived..."

Mori looked down on her with a sad expression and noticed when she looked up to stare confusedly at Tamaki. He was wearing a wig like Haruhi's hair and had his shirt unbuttoned, and as Sumiye stared at Tamaki she started to smile before covering her lips. Both Mori and Honey could hear the quiet sound coming from them…

"Hehehe...hehe...hehe." Sumiye giggled, concealing her laughter, as she didn't want that to affect them both.

The twins however were laughing themselves to near death with tears flowing from their eyes, as their plan was a success.

"I can't believe he actually did it," Hikaru laughed.

"They recognised him! I told you they'd see through it," Karou cried, slamming his hand on the ground in laughter.

Tamaki blushed in embarrassment before screaming and throwing the wig on the floor. He ran over to the twins and grabbed them by the neck.

"YOU JERKS! YOU SAID THERE WAS NO WAY THAT THOSE GIRLS WOULD BE ABLE TO TELL IT WAS ME," Tamaki screamed.

"It's payback for calling us the homosexual supporting cast," Hikaru managed to speak out.

_'Well I feel much better now, but I doubt Haruhi does.'_ Sumiye thought. Her assumption was proved true when Tamaki let out a scream when Haruhi's glared, turning him completely white.

_'Just as I thought. Tamaki-sempai lives in his own carefree little world.'_ she thought, as Sumiye walked through the curtain to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Haruhi, ready," Kyouya asked, "I went ahead and set up a separate room for you, a special boys clinic. And I have a doctor standing by, sworn to secrecy. Sumiye will also be joining you."

"Why," Haruhi questioned, looking at Sumiye.

"It turns out the doctors here today are all on staff at one of Kyouya-sempai's family's hospitals," Hikaru answered.

"And Furthermore, the doctor who will be examining us is on exchange and happens to be one of my personal doctors at the hospital I attend," Sumiye added.

The twins shrugged their shoulders.

"Would have been nice if he had said something to us earlier," said Kaoru.

"I had to get my revenge, too," he replied with a smile, "I'm sorry, I just don't think I'm supporting cast. Homosexual, or otherwise."

"And from my guessing, you never mentioned anything to me because of what happened 2 days ago," Sumiye guessed, then her head down in shame, "I was terrified over nothing. Splendid concealment, Kyouya-sempai."

"Is there something wrong?" A girl asked Tamaki, as he began to turn into dust.

"Check it out! Tamaki is eroding away," Another girl pointed out.

"Oh wow," A girl gasped.

"Haruhi is...angry with me..." Tamaki spoke weakly, as he eroded away.

When seeing this, Sumiye turned to Haruhi, "Haruhi? I suggest you enter the clinic first. I'll be in your presence once your examination has been completed," she told her while grabbing a dustpan and brush.

"Alright. See you there," Haruhi answered, walking off to the special boy's clinic.

Once she was gone, Sumiye walked over to Tamaki and scooped him up with a brush, "I admit, Tamaki-sempai. When you become dramatic, you do go into fragments."

"Sumi-chan looks much better than she did before," Honey sempai said, with a 'Yeah' from Mori, "I wonder what made her changed?"

"Who knows? Sumiye is a smart young woman, but she's definitely lacking in something," replied Kyouya.

Mori shot a curious and suspicious look at Sumiye when a girl, who was being comforted by a nurse spoke out.

"I'm telling the truth," a girl cried, causing the three boys to look behind them and Sumiye to stop sweeping and stand back up, "One of the doctors grabbed me by my shoulder! He was trying to make a pass at me! I've never been so terrified!"

"Wow, how scary."

"Do you think he was a pervert?"

Kyouya rested his chin on his finger and thumb in thought, "I had a feeling this might happen."

"What do you mean," Honey asked him.

"A bit earlier today, Sumiye and I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of the hospital's doctors."

"He was also almost acting symmetrical as I was when I first attended this academy," Sumiye added, "What was different was that he wandered with no knowledge of where he was."

"Shouldn't you have said something sooner," the twins questioned them.

"In all honesty, I had a personal matter to worry about, and had almost forgotten," Sumiye admitted

"Besides, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him," Kyouya added.

"You're pending for him to be captured by the guard. Honestly, you make things like this seem not so hard," Sumiye shot up and held her head, _'Curses, I rhymed, now something will happen!'_

"Tell me, miss. Did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor was headed," the doctor asked the girl.

"Yes, sir. He ran off towards the special boys clinic!"

The host club members froze and Tamaki recovered quickly,"...HARUHI!" They screamed.

* * *

Haruhi was already in the clinic with her blazer off and was already taking off her tie and shirt when the man closed the curtains behind him.

" 'Scuse me?" Haruhi started, before the man lunged for her and covered her mouth.

"No, it's not what you think! Please, just keep quiet," the man told her.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki shouted, causing the doctor to turn around, "Tama-chan KICK!" he karate kicked the man, doing a flip as the man crashed into the wall and landed on his feet.

Hikaru and Kaoru stood side by side of Haruhi, before looking at the man.

"One: Good looks that attract the public eye."

Kyouya took a step out of a dark corner.

"Two: More wealth than you can imagine."

Mori and Honey stood side by side.

"Three: Shivery that will never be able to overlook-"

"-the hideous wickedness of this world."

Tamaki stood in front of Haruhi and draped his shirt over her head.

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club!"

_**"We're here! Watch out!"**_

The man began cowering in fear at the group of teenagers and began begging on his knees for mercy, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! SPARE ME MY LIFE!"

Haruhi just watched in shock, trying to figure out what was going on.

* * *

_Suddenly, it's his life story_

"I am a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu," He told them once everyone was out of the curtain and in the middle of the clinic.

"Did he say his name's Yabu," Hikaru asked.

"That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor," Karou added.

"Unless, you're a quack," they finished together, looking at each other.

_**Yabu: quack doctor**_

"I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter. My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here," said Yabu.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you," Haruhi questioned him.

"Well, you see..." Yabu began, and Sumiye touched her forehead.

_"I'm sick of this! You let someone give you an I.O.U again? You promised us you wouldn't do that anymore!" his wife yelled._

_"Don't worry, dear, I know this guy's good for it. You can trust him, everything will be alright." he tried to reassure them._

_"I can't take this anymore!" his daughter exclaimed, "Dad, you never think about the welfare of our family! I'm gong home to mother!"_

_"No, please! Wait!" he screamed as he watched them leave._

"And that was it. They left me. Forever. I know I'm terrible at managing our money, and I can't say no to anybody," he lowered his head, "I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt. But I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students."

Tamaki was now crying and Sumiye was looking at him with deep sympathy. Even the doctor in the clinic was sorry for him.

"Well, of course, you're wearing a lab coat," Hikaru said to him

"Anyone would mistake you," Karou added.

"And then it happened..." Yabu continued.

_Yabu walked up to the girl who was in the physical examination room terrified a few moments ago, "Excuse me, miss? I'm looking for my-"_

_He was then cut off by her loud screaming._

"When I tried to ask her about my daughter, the girl started screaming," he cried out, "And before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!"

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki wept along with him, as Sumiye went over to comfort the two of them by drying their tears.

"Dr Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you looking for Ouran Public High School," Kyouya asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's right," Yabu answered, wiping his tear with the tissue Sumiye gave him after he said thank you to her.

"I figured that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy. A private institution. You're daughter doesn't go to school here."

Kyouya's response left Yabu speechless from shock, turning him white.

"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to," Hikaru asked.

"I bet your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt," said Kaoru

"Wow, Kyou-chan, I'm impressed that you figured out he had the wrong school," Honey chirped.

"Well, there's no way the daughter of a such a small-time doctor would ever be able to get into Ouran Academy."

Haruhi frowned at Kyouya.

"Kyouya, would you please find a map of all the public schools in this area," Tamaki asked seriously, "I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

Sumiye, Haruhi and Kyouya looked at Tamaki surprised when he said this, but Kyouya approved of it.

"As you wish," he answered, walking off.

* * *

Yabu nodded to the host club, before walking off with the cherry blossoms falling onto the concrete path.

"Are you sure about this," Hikaru questioned, as they watched him go through the window, with Sumiye waving goodbye.

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll want to speak to him," Karou added.

"Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself," Tamaki answered, making Haruhi gasp and the white kite outside fly even higher than the school.

When a doctor gestured to Sumiye she brushed past the host club and approached the woman.

"Well, 'Miss Gakuyumu, You've seem to have made a lot of friends here quickly," she said happily.

Sumiye smiled, "Yes, thank you doctor. So... when will my next appointment be with Dr. Cere? I would like to have a conversation with Belle before she begins her internship in the future."

"It will be some time before that happens," the doctor answered, "And I'm aware of your, uh, mentor's absence, so I'll give you this for you to inform Mr. Feur."

She handed the appointment time and date to Sumiye and she accepted it with a nod before joining up with them again.

"I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave," Haruhi asked, making them all gasp.

"Haruhi? Are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you," Tamaki questioned nervously at her.

Haruhi laughed in response, "Don't be stupid, senpai. I've just got to finish my physical exam," she looked at him, smiling, "as a male student, of course."

Tamaki was blushing as the others were smiling at her.

"Uh, but let me explain," she continued, "I'm not doing this 'cause you're bribing me with food," she smiled cheerfully with a little blush, "I'm doing it to pay back my debt."

Tamaki gasped in response and blushed again instantly going or her to hug her, "YOU'RE SO CUTE, HARUHI! I can see right through you; I know you're just after that fancy tuna! But it's so cute-"

"Cut it out, sempai!" Haruhi yelled, "AGH! Hey, don't touch me there!"

"RED CARD!" the twins exclaimed out loud.

"Looks like Tamaki-sempai-" Hikaru started.

"Is a real pervert." Karou finished.

"Who cares?! Would you guys just get out of here?!"

* * *

**_AND THAT'S CHAPTER 4! Thanks again __Rosezelene Ersa_ ****_for helping me! :)_**

_**And I want to thank all the viewers, favourites and followers of my fanfic!**_

_**Stay tuned for Chapter 4: Attack of the Lady Manager!**_


	5. Attack of the Lady Manager!

Miles away in a different country, in a home nestled in the city of love and light, a large dark bedroom was lightened only by a TV screen. Posters of a young boy with glasses and dark brown hair were pasted around the room, along with an unethical amount of related merchandise strewn in every corner. A young girl sat in this lonely place, her knees hugged close to her chest as she tapped the buttons on a video game controller with practiced zeal.

_Miyabi: "I love you. And you're all I can think about, my darling. Let's spend the rest of our lives together, just the two of us."_

_I'm so happy, Miyabi-kun_

_I can't right now..._

"Yes, Miyabi...I'm so happy..." The girl cooed at the man as she selected the top choice.

She continued to play her game, oblivious to a knock on the door and the female voice that followed.

"Excuse me, miss. The master has returned home." The voice paused. "Miss?"

Used to being ignored, the maid opened the door and revealed an older man who stood silhouetted in the light of the hallway.

"Renge," He called, but her unwavering attention made him sigh, "You certainly love those video games, don't you?"

Renge finally acknowledged his presence, "Is that so wrong?" she questioned, her eyes still locked on the screen.

"No, not at all," he answered, "I'm your father and I want you to feel free to live your life, however you please. You know that I'll let you do anything you like. I've always promised you that freedom."

"...Yeah."

* * *

**_France_**

After some convincing, Renge accompanied her father and they sat at a table. The window adjacent to them opened to a picture perfect scene; the Eiffel Tower taking up the bulk of the frame's landscape, while cars on the street passed by on a cloudless, sunny day.

"Did your business trip in Japan go well?" she asked as she took a sip from her teacup.

"I think so," Her father answered, "I had a lovely dinner meeting at the home of one of my clients while I was there." He reached into his pocket and held out something to Renge, "I made sure to get a photo. Take a look."

Renge gently placed her teacup onto the saucer and onto the table. She then took the photo from her father and gasped, her hand beginning to shake.

"They have a boy in high school, whose about the same age as you," the man added, unaware of his daughter's current state.

After a few moments of gazing in awe at the photo in her shaking hands, Renge found her voice. "He's the one..."

"Hm?"

In the innocuous photo sunlight filtered down from the sun and blocked three of the figures from sight, leaving only the boy wearing the Ouran school uniform…

Kyouya.

Renge slammed her free hand on the table and held the photo to her dad with the other. "I'M GOING TO MARRY THE BOY IN THIS PHOTO!" she exclaimed, making the poor man stare in shock. "Don't forget! You promised me that I can do whatever I want, father," she reminded, as she ran about shoving things into her oversized luggage.

"But, Renge-"

"I'm coming for you, my prince charming," she squealed with stars in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. The girl hiked up her skirt and bolted out the door before her father could say another word.

A private jet conveniently positioned outside took off as soon as she was aboard. Her father gaped in shock as he witnessed the plane taking off from the opened window.

"Renge-" He began, starting to recover before he realized she was already gone,

**"RENGE!"**

* * *

_**Attack of the Lady Manager!**_

_**The Host Club is open for business**_

About a day after Renge left France, the host club were busy showing off their new cosplay. A group of girls were by the host club's prince, Tamaki all looking at his kimono dreamily.

"Oh, Tamaki, my dearest Tamaki," a girl sighed, her hands clutched together, "Why are you so beautiful?"

"I'm hoping to catch your eye. Even if for just one second," he answered to her.

"Then why is your voice so very sweet and mellow," another girl asked with the same expression as the first.

"To set your nerves at ease, so that my true feelings might reach your heart."

"Why are your eyes filled with tears every time you look at me," another questioned.

When she said this, Tamaki looked up at the girls with glistening eyes, "Because the sight of your beautiful smile causes the fountain inside me to start overflowing."

"Oh, Tamaki," the girls responded breathlessly.

"I think it's adorable that you're wearing matching kimonos," one of Hikaru and Kaoru's guests commented.

"Our mother designed everything the hosts are wearing today," Hikaru replied, the side of his head resting on his brother, "If you see something you like, we can take an order for you."

"Our grandmother even helped us put them on," Kaoru added.

Hikaru then leaned closer to his brother, holding his chin, "But you know the only one who will be undressing you is me, Kaoru."

"Hikaru... you're embarrassing me, in front of everybody."

The two girls sitting with the twins were squealing at the two of them having their moment, "Oh! What a tender embrace!"

"They're up to that nonsense again," Haruhi muttered bitterly to Sumiye.

"So I have witnessed." she responded, closing her eyes, "But I have no interest in complaining."

At that point Haruhi's guests covered their view to look at her, "Haruhi! You look so cute in your kimono!" "Almost like a girl!" They chimed.

"Haruhi, you've booked another appointment," said Kyoya as he wrote, "It seems you have a pretty steady flow of new customers lately. Keep up the good work," he looked at her, "I'm not going to charge you interest on your debt like I normally would, so keep this up and you should be able to pay it off. Although the rental fee on that kimono you're wearing is nothing to sneeze at," he spoke his last sentence with a smile.

Haruhi sweat dropped. _'He's like some kind of heartless tax collector,'_ she thought.

"Hello, Kyoya," One of the two girls that came up to him greeted, blocking Haruhi and Sumiye.

"I can't get over how great you look in that kimono," the other added, "Are you planning to release anymore picture books of the host club?"

"Unfortunately, we don't have anything planned at present, ladies," he answered with a practiced smile.

"But doesn't the club make a lot of money-" "From the sale of promotional items," the twins asked, peeping over the screen to Kyoya.

Kyouya slowly turned his head towards the twins, "That's true, but the items are poor quality," Kyouya explained, with poorly taken pictures of them spread out in his hand, "Those picture books were filled with nothing but amateur hidden camera shots. However, if you want to create some higher quality, moneymaking products, I'm afraid we'd have to draw money from the school's budget," he pulled his glasses up and typed in on a calculator, as the twins lowered themselves from behind the screen.

_'If it wasn't for Kyoya, the host club would spiral into the depths of bankruptcy,'_ Haruhi thought.

_'Yeah, they would act like Clara when grandmother found her,'_ agreed Sumiye in her own thoughts, _'Thank the Creator and Divines that they were poorly qualified.'_

"Haru-chan! Sumi-chan!"

The two girls turned around to see Honey-sempai, wearing a pink and green kimono with flowers, along with a blue belt. He was holding one of his sandals and appeared to be crying.

"Honey-sempai, whatever is the matter?" Sumiye asked, kneeling down to comfort the Lolita boy.

"I don't know how, but I lost one of my sandals," He cried out.

"But you were just wearing them, weren't you?" Haruhi reacted in her usual blunt fashion, walking up to him.

Sumiye cupped Honey's cheeks and wiped away his tears with her thumbs, "Oh, Honey-sempai, there's no need to weep. I'm positive your missing sandal will be discovered. Perhaps we-"

"Mitskuni."

Sumiye gave a startled gasp and released Honey's head, realizing that Mori was behind her holding Honey's missing sandal. Hiding a blush by extending her fan, Sumiye stood up so Mori could place the sandals back on Honey's feet.

"Takashi...," Honey responded, tears forming in his eyes again.

"I noticed that you dropped it," he answered, causing his cousin to embrace him and cry out his name again.

Two other girls that saw the scene stared in awe at the two of them.

"How sweet..." "Isn't it, though?"

"Looks like tears are popular with the ladies today. But how are they all able to cry so easily?" Haruhi wondered as she walked away.

As she did, she accidentally bumped into Kaoru, causing a tiny bottle to fall out of his sleeve and clatter onto the floor.

"What's this," Haruhi asked as she scooped it up in her hand.

"Your tears were acquired with eye drops? How... underhanded of you," Sumiye huffed.

"For your information, it's common for a host to use eye drops," Kaoru said.

"No women alive can resist a man on the brink of tears," Hikaru added.

"...That's cheating," Haruhi responded with a blank expression.

Hikaru then wrapped an arm around her while his other used his hand to rub her cheek with his finger, "Oh, don't be such a party pooper."

"Dedicated hard work can be your greatest achievement. I browsed my entire library at the school and my residence for some time to perfect crying without such substances. Furthermore, the effects are attributed to both men and women," Sumiye informed.

"Wow, Sumiye. You're beautiful," A young man exclaimed, drawing their attention away from the present conversation. Dressed in her spring green kimono with detached white sleeves and embroidered blue butterflies, it was no surprise when other boys and girls also took part in complementing the hostess.

The elegant type expertly hid her face with a fan, "I'm flattered by your compliments," she whispered, tears pricking her eyes, "You soothed my heart to slow down the flow of time itself. It's my paradise when you express your voices to me in such displays of kindness and honesty."

The guests that surrounded her began to embrace her tenderly with words of comfort, and Sumiye bowed her head to smile slyly at the gaping faces of her friends.

"Here, Haruhi. Sumiye. These are for you," Kaoru handed out a small case to each of them, containing a pink flower sweet with a green and yellow carpel in the middle

"It's for me?" Haruhi echoed, looking at the sweet with an endearing expression.

"This is...an intriguing confectionary." Sumiye spoke, staring at it in curiosity.

Hikaru and Kaoru had big grins plastered on their faces, "Aren't you girls the cutest?"

"I didn't know you like sweets, Haruhi," one of her guests said as hearts bloomed around the two girls.

"Well, to be honest with you I don't really." she admitted, then looked at the sweet again. "But you know, I think it would be a nice memorial offering for my mother."

Her guests sighed in tandem, most of them covering their mouths as tears threatened to spill out. Even Tamaki was affected.(No surprise there…)

"How admirable of you," He cried out, "Such devotion to your mother's memory. Please, Haruhi, take as many of these as you like," he began to place more of those sweets into Haruhi's hand, as Sumiye backed away from the scene.

"Let me guess, the tears are fake." Haruhi huffed.

Tamaki gasped, "How could you?! My tears are always genuine, Haruhi. Being able to cry without the use of eye drops is the mark of a true host," he blinked, letting a tear trail down his cheek, and turned back to her. "Tell me, do I impress you? Have you fallen for me yet?"

"You wish," Haruhi answered.

The twins mockingly yawned, Kyoya continued to write in his book, and Honey slept in Mori's arms. Sumiye's eyes caught the glimpse of a shy girl, wearing the girl's uniform with a pink bow in her hair, hiding behind a pillar. Being kind-hearted she walked up to her to meet her.

"Salutations, newcomer," she greeted, making the girl gasp and lean on the pillar in shock, "There's no need to conceal your presence. Do you request or require anything? I can be of assistance."

At that point, the other hosts saw who Sumiye was talking to. Hikari and Kaoru first responded by going side to side, with Kaoru appearing and leaning against the other side of the pillar.

"Come on in. What are you waiting for," Kaoru questioned, holding out a rose to her.

"Watching from afar is no fun," Hikaru added, pushing a rose in front of her with his twin.

"Please, miss?"

The girl began to get more nervous in reaction to the two of them. Sumiye was about to speak, but Tamaki spoke next.

"Stop that," he interrupted, "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first time guests," he then went in front of the twins, holding a rose as well, "please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess," he told her, grabbing her chin lightly, "I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."

The girl continued to gasp, as she had a large blush on her face. As he spoke again for her reply, Sumiye began to speak up.

"Excuse me, Tamaki-sempai, but I'm not certain about charming. She might-"

The girl slapped Tamaki in the face, "NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE PHONY!" she screamed out loud, causing the hosts to gasp.

Tamaki held his slapped face with wide eyes. "W-What do you mean "I'm phony"?"

Sumiye backed up in surprise. She never expected that the girl could go from shy to bossy in under a minute. The said girl pointed at Tamaki and continued yelling.

"Just what I said, YOU'RE PHONY," she repeated, "I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the PRINCE CHARACTER OF THIS HOST CLUB," her shouting caused Tamaki to step backwards away from her, "You shouldn't go spreading around your love so easily like that, you _**STUPID**_! You must be a dim-witted _**NARCISSIST**_! You're _**INCOMPITENT**_! You're a _**COMMONER**_! You're _**DISGUSTING**_!"

The words that spilled out of the girl's mouth literally attacked the prince, sticking like arrows into his skin. Tamaki then began fall on to his back very slowly while in mid-air.

"He's created a new technique-" Hikaru said

"One Man Slow-Motion," Kaoru added.

"As recently proven, words can be the cause of agonizing pain," Sumiye spoke, flinching at every word that made contact with the fallen prince.

"I don't suppose, you are-" Kyoya spoke, but was cut off suddenly when the girl gasped in happiness.

"It's you! KYOYA," she cried, running towards him, using Tamaki as a bounce pad to fly into Kyoya's waist, wrapping her arms around him. "Oh, how I've longed to meet you! My one and only, prince charming," she added, rose petals falling around them.

* * *

_**Music Room #3**_

It has been some time since the clients left, but the hosts remained behind to question their newest guest. With the customers gone, Sumiye finally realized something. Earlier that morning her teacher had mentioned that a new arrival would be coming to Ouran Academy- all the way from Paris. Since she never seen the girl, she came to the conclusion that the blonde must be the student they were expecting.

"Ah! I remember now. You're the new student that will be positioned in my class," Sumiye spoke aloud, "And... you mentioned that Kyoya is your... fiancé?"

"Of course. My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I will be transferring to Ouran Academy's First Year Class A tomorrow," she introduced herself as she sat down on the sofa.

Sumiye nodded in response, noticing an unusual spot of darkness in the corner of her eye. She, along with the rest of the hosts, turned to see Tamaki seeking refuge in his corner.

"Why is he sulking?" Hikaru questioned in disbelief.

"Because Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy," Kaoru answered his brother.

"Whatever," Kyouya said annoyed, "Why does everyone insist on referring to us like we're husband and wife?"

"Oh, this is a story at love at first sight," Renge spoke up dreamingly, "I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one else was looking. And how sweet it was when you reached out to that poor little injured kitten."

'She must be biased indeed, I cannot imagine the shadow king doing anything like that; they do look alike, though, apart from the brown hair...' Sumiye mused, comparing Kyoya to the young man present in Renge's fantasies.

"Is she serious?" they asked together.

"Could you have the wrong person-"

"No way," Renge interrupted Haruhi, stars dancing in her eyes, "I can recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentle man who is kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star from the popular dating sim, Uki-Doki Memorial," she pointed at Kyoya, "You're my real life Ichijo Miyabi!"

Everyone stopped moving and stared at her, even Tamaki who was still curled up in his fetal position.

"Uki-" Haruhi questioned

"Doki," Honey sempai added to the question.

"Memorial? Ichijo Miyabi," Sumiye wondered.

"OTAKU," Tamaki screamed out.

"Otaku?" Hikaru repeated in confusion.

Mori-sempai grunted.

"I'VE NEVER SEEN ONE," Kaoru yelled.

"AH! SHE'S A VIDEO GAME ENTHUSIAST!" Sumiye exclaimed in realization.

Kyouya rested his chin oh his hand in thought as he sat down on the sofa, while Renge was moving around the room talking nonsense, flailing her arms about, with hearts in her eyes.

"I get it now. You're in love with that character," he responded, even though Renge completely ignored him, "You're projecting that love onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged," he adjusted his glasses unconsciously, "I assume this Mayabi character also has glasses as well."

"So, she made up? You're not really her fiancé, right?" Tamaki asked, with the other hosts crowding around him.

"Well no, I don't remember ever asking her for her hand in marriage, " He answered, folding his arms, "Besides, this is the first time I've ever met the woman."

They gasped at his response, most of the members sweat dropping and Tamaki sighed.

_**You could have said so sooner**_

"According to my research, I understand that you're in charge of managing the club. Is that true, Kyoya?" Renge asked, stopping her hyper movement to sit with him.

"That's right! Kyo-chan is our director," Honey answered to her.

"You're the club's director? That's perfect! Oh wow, I've always wanted to wear a sandwich board to advertise a business."

"We don't advertise. We're just a host club," stated Hikaru and Kaoru.

Renge twirled around, "I've made up my mind. From now on, I'm going to be the manager of this host club," she announced, making the twins sigh.

_**She's not listening**_

"Um, listen, Kyoya-" Tamaki said to the cool type host, but he interrupted him.

"Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So please be polite and try not to offend her, alright?"

_**For whatever reason, it's the birth of the lady manager**_

"Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you," she said to the male hosts, and Haruhi with a smile.

"Boys and girl," Sumiye corrected walking up to her, and curtseyed to her, "My name is Sumiye Gakuyumu. I'm the Elegant Type hostess, and it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, miss."

Renge looked at Sumiye in surprise, and returned her smile.

"Oh! I didn't know you work as their assistant! Nice to meet you!" Renge responded.

_'Grandmother was right; staring at a screen all day does affect the brain' _Sumiye thought, sweat dropping in despair.

* * *

_**The next day**_

It was just turning three o'clock on the day after Renge decided to be the manager of the host club. And if it was odd having Renge in the club, it was the same in class. Renge was thinking about her 'prince charming' constantly. Sumiye was reading on her way to the club room when she collided with a figure she instantly recognized.

"Renge..." Sumiye gasped, but reverted to her known state, "You gave me quite an unexpected surprise. Hey...are those chocolate chip cookies?"

She nodded in response, "I baked them this morning! There a little burned, but I just know Kyoya will like them!"

"Well, I'm certain they won't go to waste," Sumiye answered with a smile, "I was actually going to the host club as my next destination. And since you're a newcomer, I'll escort you there."

Renge accepted to Sumiye and they walked to the host club together, talking about the dating sim Renge was interested in to get to know her better. Eventually they got to the club and Sumiye heard Tamaki talking to the others.

"I thought about it a lot last night… maybe having a lady manager isn't such a bad idea," he said.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Well it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and Sumiye," Tamaki explained, with a vision of Haruhi, Sumiye and Renge sitting on a hill with Haruhi in the girls' uniform and looking out to the school, "So if Haruhi has another girl friend around, it will bring out the female within her. Renge's girlish air of tenderness and Sumiye's graceful words and manners might be able to stimulate Haruhi's own sense of femininity."

"Good grief..." Haruhi thought in annoyance.

"Now is our chance to help Haruhi get in touch with her feminine side. This is an important project, men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for Sumiye and these two shady twins," Tamaki spoke, pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru, "That's no good for her. Even for Sumiye."

"Like you have room to talk," the twins responded.

After hearing that, Sumiye opened the door and spoke up so only the hosts could hear, "In all honesty and for your information, Tamaki-sempai, I find Haruhi perfection for who she is." Turning to everyone else she said, " Salutations, everyone, please accept my apologies for not arriving at the expected time. I refuse to let our new manager wander the school unattended."

"Hey, everyone," Renge greeted, brushing past Sumiye and still holding the bunch of cookies in a pink, purple-laced napkin, "You'll be happy to know that your new manager, Renge, has baked all of you some cookies!"

Tamaki gasped, walking up to her and doing his posing, "Isn't she ladylike? I'm moved by your generosity."

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince."

Renge's words crushed him and he went straight to the corner of woe.

"I'm sorry I burned them a little bit," Renge sweetly said to Kyoya, with hearts flying above her, "I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say."

...

_Miyabi: Anything you make is going to be delicious, of course._

...

"Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya," Renge crooned in her dreamy state.

"She wasn't kidding; these cookies really are burned," Honey mumbled, from nibbling on the cookie while holding Usa-chan.

Mori then rushed over to his cousin concerned, "Don't eat that, Mitskuni. It's bad for you."

At that point Renge turned from dreamy to angry, and turned into an enraged Medusa.

"Aaah! She's scaring me!" Honey yelled, as Mori scooped him up into his arms to escape Renge's wrath.

_'I suppose even Greek mythology can be real too'_ Sumiye thought when seeing Renge's 'angry form', but refused to let it go on when she saw her begin to chase them.

Acting quickly, Sumiye stepped forward, her arms out, successfully stopping 'Rendusa' in her tracks.

"Renge," she started, "I'm disappointed in you. I'm sure your 'fiancé' agrees as well; your actions were unbecoming of a young lady."

Renge realized what she done and began to resemble the shy girl she was the day Sumiye first saw her. Sumiye placed a hand on her cheek in understanding.

"Apology accepted. And I'm positive you don't have to ask Kyoya if he agrees." she added as she turned to Honey and Mori, "Are you two...okay?"

"Yeah, thanks, Sumi-chan," Honey thanked as Mori settled him down.

"Yeah, thanks." Mori added, making Sumiye blush again. If only she still had that fan...

Haruhi, who held Renge's cookies, took one for herself and took a bite out of it. "They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them." she said, taking another bite.

Behind her, the twins looked at each other with devilish smiles. When Haruhi had set the cookie to her lips, Hikaru leaned in close.

"May I try," he asked, taking a bite of her cookie before she could reply. Tamaki looked up from his corner in shock.

"Uh oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face," said Kaoru, actually licking the crumbs with the tip of his tongue. Tamaki had had enough. He snapped , yelling loudly, "DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY JUST DID?! HE TOOK A BITE OF THE COOKIE WHILE IT WAS IN HER MOUTH AND THE OTHER ONE LICKED HER FACE! WHAT ARE THEY DOING?! I TOLD YOU THOSE SHADY TWINS CAN'T BE TRUSTED;THEY'RE TRYING TO SEDUCE HER!"

"And suddenly the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before," Kyoya commented calmly while Tamaki continued shouting.

"You know you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off," Haruhi reacted blankly to the grinning twins, "And if you wanted to try one, there's plenty here."

Tamaki then grabbed the sides of her face, "That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi! You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side! Do you understand?!"

Haruhi didn't meet his eyes, "This is sexual harassment, sempai."

_**Rebuff**_

"SEXUAL HARASSMENT," Tamaki exclaimed, "If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone call the police!"

"Cut it out, boss. We're sorry," the twins chimed unhelpfully.

As the argument continued, Renge stood back with Sumiye and observed them in silence. Sumiye herself watched with the same sweat drop she always had when they bickered.

"Apologies, Renge," Sumiye apologized, "as it appears, conflict occurs quite often in our company."

"Renge-chan! Renge-chan!"

Renge was interrupted of her thoughts by Honey-sempai, who held up a pink bunny cup with white liquid inside as he reveled in his flowery aura.

"Want some? It's milk," he offered to her.

"...Lukewarm," she muttered.

Honey and Sumiye gave a 'huh' in confusion; she then raised her voice so the hosts could hear them.

"Every single one of you," she shouted, "except for Kyoya, and maybe Sumiye, all of your characters are lukewarm!"

"Maybe?" Haruhi and Sumiye repeated simultaneously.

"Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side, you understand," their manager explained, "Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled, and boys are vulnerable to young ladies who are scared and distressed. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before they start getting tired of you and stop coming altogether. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!"

She pointed at Honey, who was clinging onto his cousin, terrified, "If you are cute inside and out, then you're no different than a baby. Therefore, from now on you are the_** BABY FACED THUG**_!" she announced as Honey screamed.

"And Mori-sempai, you're his childhood friend the _**FLUNKIE**_!"

"The twins will be basketball players _**ENSLAVED IN THEIR OWN WORLD**_!"

"Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being _**BULLIED**_!"

"Can you explain why-" Sumiye started, but was interrupted by Renge.

"Sumiye, your elegance and poise affect both girls and boys, but you use your words and your books to hide your true self, making you: _**THE MYSTERIOUS MISTRESS**_!"

Sumiye froze.

"And as for you, Tamaki. You're the schools idol who's admired by your good looks, but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. _**THE LONELY PRINCE**_!"

Tamaki gasped in surprise, taking it all in of what Renge said as she turned around to Kyoya.

"And Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now! So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, kay" she asked him with bright red cheeks.

"Thank you, I'm honored." Kyoya answered.

As they talked, Tamaki was around the room dramatically before a limelight shone down on him once Kyoya finished speaking to Renge.

"The lonely prince? It's true. That title is perfect for me!" he said loudly to himself.

"Yeah right; she couldn't be further from the truth," replied Haruhi.

"The Mysterious Mistress. Alliterative and inquisitive. How could a girl make me feel so transparent…" Sumiye wondered.

"Well, she's got a point with you, Sumi, "Haruhi said, "I don't think-"

Sumiye instantly lunged for her and covered her friend's mouth, and pleaded with her, "Please, Haruhi! You can offer punishment for this action in a later timeline, but I appreciate you to not to speak or mention referring to this!"

'There's no doubt Sumiye wants to keep something hidden, but why is she almost acting like it's the end of the world for her,' Haruhi thought.

As she thought about this, Kyoya was pulled aside by the twins, and Renge jumped about in excitement.

"Come on, Kyoya-sempai," Hikaru said.

"You've got to do something, "Kaoru added.

"Why," Kyoya questioned as he pointed to Tamaki, "it seems like the boss is up for it."

Tamaki was leaning against the wall, acting out his poses for his 'darker character'.

"How do I look, Renge? Do these poses work for a lonely prince?" he asked.

"Oh wow, you're pretty good at that, Tamaki," Renge answered, "but you know it would be even more effective if you were standing in the rain!"

Haruhi, Sumiye, Hikaru and Kaoru then all sighed at Renge's response.

"If I may, Renge, according to the reports, the coming of rain shall be scarce this week." Sumiye informed.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that, Sumiye. I've got it all under control!" Renge assured her.

"Let's just wait and see how things turn out," Kyoya decided, "I bet it'll be interesting; it always is."

* * *

"Haruhi, I apologize immensely for lunging toward you in order to silence you," Sumiye apologized, walking with Haruhi to where they were supposed to meet the host club.

"Sumi, you've been saying you're sorry to me a lot. I've already told you I forgive you and I don't want to punish you," replied Haruhi.

Sumiye could only sigh at her, "But I refuse to let this be overshadowed. I've done something to you, and you converse me into forgetting about it. It's not...equality."

As they talked they were already at their destination and went over to the hosts.

"Salutations everyone," Sumiye greeted, "We remembered to arrive here as discussed and- huh?"

Sumiye looked around in confusion to see a bunch of people wearing orange and yellow clothing with hat saying 'Uki-Doki' on it. They appeared to be moving a bunch of cameras and lights around the place.

"What..? What on earth is occurring?" Sumiye asked, looking around the place.

"There you are," Renge exclaimed to her and Haruhi, "I'm so glad you were able to make it!"

"Renge, what's going on," Haruhi asked, just as confused as Sumiye.

"I wanted to put the ideas of your new characters to good use and see how it turns out, "Renge answered, "This is going to be the perfect movie!"

"M-Movie," Sumiye stuttered in shock, "Um, I just remembered I have important businesses to attend to, so-"

"Hey," Renge yelled, popping up in front of her, "Where do you think you're going?! You have an important part like the rest of them," Renge began to walk towards Sumiye, who began to back up, "Don't you want to show off your mysterious side?! Are you trying to drop out?!"

"N-No, Renge. I-I had no intention to pronounce it homophonically. I just...it's my first experience in acting; on film, at least," Sumiye corrected.

When she said that, Renge's face softened drastically. "Well why didn't you say so to earlier? Don't worry, as your manager, it's my duty to help you! Wait here, I'll go get your script!"

As Renge ran off, Sumiye couldn't help not resisting the need to lean backwards. But as she did, she found herself leaning against a lean, muscular chest. She tilted her head back and, to her surprise, saw Mori looking down at her. She yelped in embarrassment and quickly detached herself, blushing profusely.

"Here you go, Sumiye. This is the role you're playing..." Renge explained as they did a quick run of the script, which actually made Sumiye turn even redder at what she was expected to do.

By the time they were done, Renge called everyone on the set to play out their characters.

* * *

_The crowd began to get wild as the game carried on; Hikaru currently had the ball. He jumped up high and the ball landed through the hoop perfectly. Hikaru ran around the court, enjoying the praise before the whistle blew again, making him look over to his shock. Kaoru was on the ground with a leg injury!_

_"Get a stretcher; take him to the infirmary immediately," a man shouted, as a stretcher was placed under Kaoru._

_Hikaru peeked through the crowd to see his twin and crouched down to him._

_"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru," he repeated, to know he was here._

_"You've got to get back in the game, Hikaru. We need you," a man close to him said, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Hikaru responded by pushing the man's hand away, "Shut up," he exclaimed._

_"Hikaru," Kaoru weakly called to his brother, "Listen to me, please don't worry. There's nothing you can do; you can't share my pain," He cupped his twin's cheek, causing him to tear up, "You're not the one who got hurt. Now go on."_

_"I can't, " Hikaru refused, crying on Kaoru's hand, "It hurts...It hurts, Kaoru!"_

...

_'Your pain is my pain. It doesn't matter to me if no one else understands. As long as we have each other, we can go on living.' Renge narrated._

...

_Next up was Tamaki's scene; he was standing in the rain without his blazer. The rain fell heavily as he watched Hikaru and Kaoru._

_"I'm sorry, but I'm envious," Tamaki confessed to them as the rain drenched his hair and clothing, "The way the two of you support each other like that,"_

_"But Suoh-senpai," Hikaru started,_

_"How can you be envious of us? You're the school's idol," Kaoru finished._

_Tamaki ran his hand through his wet blonde hair in response, "An idol? Right," he sighed, "I hate that people all worship me for something so superficial as my appearance. I think it would be much better for me to be alone..."_

...

_Two tall students stood in the outdoor hallway of the school. Sumiye was standing before Mori, her eyes closed and her fist clutched tight to her chest._

_"How predictable." Sumiye spoke crossly, opening her eyes. "Even with all the negative evidence pointing to your friend, you still pledge loyalty to him…"_

_"Sumiye," He started, his deep voice resonating with emotion,"Mit-"_

_She didn't let him finish, instead placing her hand out for him to keep his distance._

_"What?" She demanded with a steely glint in her eye, "What are you going to say? Denying the truth is impossible."_

_He stared back at her sadly, and gently brushed her hand aside._

_"…Mitskuni… has my loyalty."_

_"So you adore being his underling? Witnessing him terrify others without saying a word?" she asked._

_Mori didn't reply right away; instead he chose to keep his peace, his dark colored eyes staring deep into her own._

_"Yes." He answered finally, and Sumiye shook her head in disbelief._

_"I can neither comprehend nor condone your choice-"_

_"But I do not enjoy it," He cut her off, and she narrowed her eyes in confusion. "I stay and hope that one day... Mitskuni will understand."_

_Sumiye sighed, looking down at her gloved hands before answering him._

_"This conversation was not for severing whatever bond you share to him. You're granted with liberty of independent decisions. Remember this so you won't choose my path."_

_And with that she began to walk away, holding her head with her hand and a tear dropped from her eyes, becoming one with the rain. As he watched her leave Mori could only stand there and think about what she said and what she could have possibly meant._

...

_'One lonely heart meets another. They pass each other, wounding one another. What are the hearts of these young men and this young woman made of?'_

...

_A student is seen running in the rain before resting on a tree using both hands to catch her breath. As Haruhi panted, a voice called out to her._

_"You can't run away forever."_

_She turned around and gasped in fright to see Honey-sempai, who was with Mori-sempai. Seeing no way out, Haruhi slumped against the tree and slid down it._

_"I'm gonna show you what happens to anyone who crosses me." Honey threatened._

_"Don't do it, Mitskuni," Mori warned, remembering what Sumiye said to him, "you should have realized by now that whenever you hurt others, you're really just hurting yourself."_

_"I didn't ask you for any advice," Honey growled in response, "you want me to put you over my knee again?"_

...

_'Will it be the light of salvation that ultimately awaits these boys? Or will it be something else?'_

...

_"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." he continued his lines, raising his head to Haruhi._

But after some silence the real Honey broke through and ran to Haruhi's arms.

"I'm so sorry, Haru-chan," he cried, "I can't do this anymore!"

"_**CUT!**_ CUT! CUT! CUT!" Renge screeched in her 'Rendusa' mode, making the rain stop and light returning to the sky, "What's wrong with you?! You got to stick to the script!"

"But I can't," Honey whimpered, still hugging Haruhi.

"Stop rolling, cameraman," Renge ordered to the man who had control of the camera positioned in their view.

"Yes, boss." he answered.

"I want the rain to make things seem tragic," she further commanded as she headed over to talk with the crew.

"How'd we go from changing our characters to shooting a movie about them?" Hikaru questioned, sitting on a chair next to his brother.

"And why is there an entire film crew here to shoot it?" Haruhi asked as she held the ends of her white fluffy towel that draped over her shoulders.

"Apparently, she flew them in from Hollywood, "Kyoya explained, standing behind the twins as he wrote in his notebook, "Don't you recognize the director? He directed the vampire movie, Millennial Snow. It was the No.1 grossing box-office hit in America last year."

'Damn these rich people,' Haruhi thought.

"And another thing, how come this stupid script portrays Kaoru as the pitcher?" Hikaru questioned, slapping the back of his hand on the paper, with Kaoru agreeing.

"What does that mean?" Haruhi asked the twins.

"If you don't know, never mind," they answered.

At that point Sumiye returned to the others after getting dried up. She still had the towel, but it was wrapped around her head almost like a turban and her fringe was still exposed.

"I think it's wise she has no knowledge of the meaning," Sumiye spoke, walking up to her friend, "Haruhi, I'm impressed by your acting. The scenery blended in superbly with it."

"Thanks, Sumi," Haruhi answered, "Though, I'm kinda surprised you're the one telling me this- I thought your scene with Mori-sempai was better."

Sumiye's eyes then widened at what she said, even Kyoya and the twins agreed with her.

"Are you...positive in your assessment?" she questioned. "Well, I appreciate it."

_'I'm not going to deny it; the acting we did was amazing. ...!' "_

Sumiye suddenly froze like a deer in the headlights when she thought back to her acting with Mori. His tone of speech, how close they were, and... He called her by her first name…

She pulled down her white towel like a hood to hide her blushing face.

"Sumi? Are you okay," Haruhi asked, a moment after her friend hid her face with her towel.

"Positive, Haruhi. I'm... merely drying my face." She lied.

"Sumiye, there you are!" Renge exclaimed, walking over to her, "You're acting was perfect! The way you left with tears blending in the rain was a great idea! Hey, are you still listening," Renge asked, pulling the towel off Sumiye to reveal her fading blush.

"Positively and patiently," Sumiye answered, "Do you have anything else to discuss?"

"I replayed your first scene and I knew something was missing, so I decided it would look really good if you let your hair down!"

Sumiye immediately gulped at what Renge said. She never took her bobble out in public, or around anyone who wasn't in her household.

"My...hair," she repeated, suddenly stepping back, "Renge, I'm intrigued by your creativity and ideas, but I-"

"Get her in the makeup chair and have her hair down right now," Renge ordered the stylists.

Sumiye was in shock. So much in fact she held her hair like it was going to fall off and tried to run away from the makeup stylists that proceeded to chase her.

"Please cease! I refuse to allow this without my consent! Somebody terminate this immediately!" Sumiye cried out.

A thick cloud of dust came rushing by and Sumiye was quickly whisked away from the chasers. As she was slowed to a stop, she opened her eyes to see her savior: Mori-sempai. He apparently heard her cries for help and rushed in to rescue her. Sumiye now became entirely lost for words as she saw how close they were; closer than their scene some time ago. She wished she could have something to cover her face because she had that same blush creeping up on her face again.

"You ok?" he asked her, after a few moments which felt a lot longer.

"U-Uh...Yes..." she answered, finally finding her voice once he spoke, "May I...stand?"

Mori didn't say anything, but allowed her to stand up right again. Sumiye thanked him as she dusted her uniform off.

"I...should head back. I may be needed...for a scene." she said.

"Yeah." he answered.

Sumiye gave a weak smile before she began hesitantly walk away.

* * *

"Haruhi!"

Hearing her name being called out, Haruhi looked up from her chair to see Tamaki come running.

"So, how was I? Did you like my performance," he asked her while adjusting his school tie.

"It was pretty awesome," Haruhi responded, standing up off her chair to hand over Tamaki a towel, "I'm surprised you were able to get into your character like that. You were really believable."

"I've discovered a new darker side of myself. I'm starting to think it might be a good idea to explore It." He stated.

"Are you sure about that?" she questioned, and Tamaki stopped drying his hair, "Because I think you're fine just the way you are now, senpai,"

Tamaki's cheeks suddenly became very red underneath his towel, "you do? Well, if you say so, Haruhi," he muttered as he pushed his fingers together.

'If he gets in touch with his darker side, he'll be that much more trouble.' Haruhi thought.

"Hey Haruhi! You're on!" Renge yelled for her cue.

"Coming!" she responded, running to where her scene would be.

"Over here!" Renge gestured, waving her hand and Haruhi was a little frightened when she saw two scary looking guys standing in front of her, beside Renge, "These two gentlemen have just agreed to make a special appearance in our film!"

"In your film?" the guy on the right questioned.

"What are you talking about?" the one of the left added.

"After all, we're gonna need some tough guys for the big climax. That's when all of the club members come together to fight against the real villains of their school. According to the script, these two are from a wealthy family. They got their wealth from being a part of the Japanese Mafia! Don't you think that's a brilliant casting choice?" Renge asked with stars in her eyes.

"What's with this girl?"

"Whatever my dad does has nothing to do with me!

Before Renge explained, Sumiye came across them and came beside Haruhi to see what was happening.

"Wait a minute, Renge," Haruhi said nervously, holding her hands up.

"Don't go ahead of yourself, Renge! Not everything can go your way," Sumiye rhymed, knowing something bad will occur.

"Just come over here and wait for your cue." she told them, grabbing onto one of them by the arm

"Let go of me," the darker haired said as he was being dragged along by Renge, "Hey, you think you can push me around! You don't even know me!"

Renge cried out as she was pushed roughly by the guy, Heading in the direction of equipment.

"Watch out!" Haruhi exclaimed, quickly running behind her to shield her from the impact of the wall behind them.

Sumiye also stepped in to add as another shield for Renge. As the equipment hit her back, Sumiye winced in pain and fell to the floor. Renge opened her eyes to feel no pain had affected her. Turning around she gasped and saw Haruhi with a painful expression and Sumiye on the ground with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Haruhi, Sumiye, are you two okay?"

"That guy was right Renge," she said. "You can't do that. If you judge people by their appearance, you're stereotyping them and you'll never see the person inside."

"Um, I don't understand what you're trying to say...," Renge whimpered.

Tamaki heard the yelling and ran over to see what was going on, "Haruhi, Sumiye, what happened?" Tamaki asked.

Hearing him call their names, Haruhi and Sumiye looked in his direction, both having visible tears at brink. His gaze suddenly darkened and dashed towards the darker haired guy, grabbing him by the shirt and slamming him against the wall.

"So, which one of you jerks started this?" he growled darkly to him, making him wimper.

"Wait Suoh, it's not what you think! That girl started it; she was giving us a hard time." the lighter haired guy explained.

"They're telling the truth, senpai. It wasn't their fault, they were provoked," Haruhi stated.

Tamaki released his grip on the guy, letting him and his friend flee as he placed his shoulders on Haruhi and looked at her face with concern. Sumiye slowly got up and wiped away her tears, while still in pain, she had the strength to stand up again.

"Uh, yeah," she said, brushing the tears out of her eyes and holding a tiny transparent circle on her finger, "it's my contact."

"Your…contact?" Tamaki repeated his mouth gaping open.

"Yeah, I guess it must've slipped out," Haruhi assumed with a smile.

Tamaki became silent for a moment before letting go of her face and began laughing.

"I see how it is. You're able to cry without using eye drops. So, you're a full-fledged host now," Tamaki replied, making her smile in response.

"You, you, please tell me you got that camera-man," Renge exclaimed, almost moved to tears.

"Yes boss," the cameraman responded, signaling her with a thumbs up.

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene," she said, clenching her fist that contained the script, "All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya!"

_**SMASH!**_

Hearing a loud shatter, everyone turned around to its source and saw the camera lens smashed into pieces and Kyoya holding a fist-sized rock. The cameraman that was filming was appalled at what just happened, taking several steps back from the dangerous look on Kyoya's face.

"No! What'd you do to my camera?!" The man yelled.

"What? Is something wrong?" Renge asked in confusion.

"I am terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence," Kyoya said, "I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge, please stop being such a pest."

Renge's mouth slightly dropped, but her expression of shock was clear as tears started falling down her face.

"A pest?" she whispered to herself, not believing what he said, "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and tell me not to worry! You're supposed to be kind and affectionate Kyoya! Why are you so differently now? Tell me why!" She pleaded when she lowered her head, her own hair hiding her face.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya," Tamaki simply answered.

Renge gasped as she turned around and looked at Tamaki. Her legs started to give in and she fell to her knees, letting out whimpering sobs with tears flowing from her eyes. Sumiye also fell to the ground to comfort Renge, even though she was badly hurt, her comforting didn't really show how much pain she was in.

"Does it really matter," Haruhi said to Renge, causing her and Sumiye to gaze up at her, "who cares if Kyoya is a little different than what you expected him to be," She bent down to her level, "Take a good look at the person inside and get to know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way."

Renge slowly stopped her crying, but she was still devastated and lowered her head in shame, but Sumiye held her hand in comfort.

"There's no reason to be ashamed. This is classed as part of growing up in modern civilization. I'm sure Miyabi understands that too," she assured her.

...

_Miyabi: Long time so see, Renge. Why are you so down? Come on, please smile for me. Today is going to be a beautiful day! After all, today you've learnt a very important lesson that will help you live happily ever after and I'm so glad you finally understand. I think you're ready to move onto the next level, Renge!_

* * *

_**Several days later**_

Days had passed since the film shooting, and since then Sumiye had been helping Renge in steps of getting to know others. They also got to know each other, though Sumiye didn't really confess a lot of things like Renge did. The two however actually became friends through this, but they didn't socialize much out of the club due to Sumiye's sheltered life. At least she became less afraid of technology thanks to her. Now they were all in the club room, greeting their guests.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. Come on in," Tamaki welcomed.

"I bought the video of that film you made," a girl said.

"I bought it too," another girl added.

"We did, too," three boys spoke up.

Almost all of the members gave a look of confusion at their customers.

"You did?" Tamaki questioned.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I love the lonely prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru is so sweet!"

"Don't forget about Sumiye being so mysterious!"

"I couldn't get enough of Haruhi's expressions!"

"I wanna see Honey act like thug again! He's so cute!"

"Mori was defiantly amazing though! And with Sumiye it was even more beautiful!"

"Kyoya," Tamaki started tentatively, wanting an explanation.

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we'd already shot wasn't damaged," Kyoya responded, writing in his book, "though naturally, I did cut out that one violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job, but then I guess that's to be expected."

"So, is this what you meant by interesting?" The twins asked, looking at the shadow king.

"It's best we have as much money on the club's budget."

"And just when did he start calculating all of this?" Haruhi wondered.

"Good day everyone," a familiar voice said and they all turned.

"Renge, what a pleasant surprise," Sumiye said with a smile.

"I thought you had gone back to France already," Tamaki commented, but she ignored the prince.

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner. It was so chivalrous of you to risk your life to protect me. I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people," Renge replied, grabbing Haruhi's hand and wrapping it in her own, "when you said it was fun to get to know people little by little, you were talking about me!"

Sumiye couldn't help but smile as she watched this, while Tamaki spazzed out in the background.

"Uh yeah?" Haruhi responded.

"Come on Haruhi, let's go to my house and play some games together. I think it's time you got to know me better."

"What!?" Haruhi exclaimed as she was dragged by her arm by Renge.

"Hey Kyoya-senpai-" Hikaru said.

"Are you okay with that?" Kaoru added.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true." Kyoya answered.

"NO IT ISN'T!" Tamaki screamed, out loud

"But I thought you were the one who wanted her to have a girlfriend in the first place," Kyoya mentioned, smirking.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT ABOUT GIRLFRIENDS! GIRLFRIENDS ARE HARUHI AND SUMIYE!"

"Come on Haruhi, let's go play together!" Renge chirped, with hearts around her as she continued to drag Haruhi out the door.

"NO WAIT! DON'T TAKE HARUHI FROM ME!" Tamaki cried out as he ran off to catch up with them.

Sumiye looked after them with a smile on her face, laughing when she heard Tamaki continue to yell angrily.

"I imagine that everything following this will be quite entertaining," she said happily as she turned her head to the camera, "after all, this is the Ouran High School Host Club!"


	6. The Twins Fight!

_**HORAY! We're at the 5th Chapter! And I had a look at the Info and my story has currently over 2,615+ views, 13+ reviews 38+ favs and 61+ followers! YAY! :D**_

_**Before we get on with the story, I want to thank Rosezelene Ersa for being my Beta Reader and helping me with these chapters!**_

_**I also want to thank: tokyoghoul234, ILuffsNicoDiAngelo, Sunbeam-132, Child-of-Strength, LadyAmazon and anyone who's a Guest who posted their reviews.**_

_**I thank them being part of the 24 faves and 37 follows, so thank you all! Especially the Guest that gave me such a positive long review!**_

_**Now, let's start this chapter!**_

* * *

"Do you remember the first time we played that game?" Kaoru asked his twin telepathically. "It was so long ago..."

_**...**_

_At exactly 11 O'clock on the coldest day of winter, a herd of thickly bundled pre-school kids hurried outside to play in the snow. Laughing and screaming joyfully, all of them appeared to be having a wonderful time… except for two strikingly similar boys, who observed the children play from a bench as they held each other's hands. A young girl walked over to the twins, looking slightly nervous._

_"Hey, you wanna make a snowman with me?" she asked, her cheeks flushed slightly from the cold._

_"Which one of us are you talking to?" Hikaru asked quietly, breaking the few seconds of silence._

_"To both of you, silly." she answered with a smile._

_"There's nobody here named 'both of you'," Kaoru replied._

_"Okay then, I'm talking to Hikaru and Kaoru." the girl said hopefully._

_"Oh really? Which of us is Kaoru? And which of us is Hikaru?" they asked in union, "Can you tell?"_

_The girl stood in embarrassed silence, frantically trying to figure out which was which out of the identical pair._

_**...**_

_'Hmm, this memory must be partly responsible for how they came to be...'_ Sumiye thought, looking slightly bewildered. _'It would be nice to know more, but I have a feeling it would take a while.'_

Somewhat reluctantly she returned to reality, only to notice that the twins were wearing green hats to hide their slightly different hairstyles.

"Let's all play the 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!" The twins announced, standing up and faced their cheerfully excited guests that were clapping.

_**Music Room #3**_

_**The Host Club is now open for business**_

So, can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" the twins asked in tandem.

"Well, it's hard to say." One of their guest said, looking warily at the duplicates.

"You're identical." Another girl added.

"Many ladies have tried to tell us apart, but so far none have succeeded," Hikaru and Kaoru informed with matching smirks.

"That's the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi said bluntly, walking past them with Sumiye trailing slightly behind. Each held a small stack of books in her respective arms.

"In agreement with Haruhi, your game is extremely nonsensical," Sumiye added, nose deeply embedded in one of her books despite the fact she knew she had the very same volume in her private library.

"What? Have you two got a problem with it?" The twins demanded.

"Not really. I just don't understand why the two of you are so popular." Haruhi replied.

"That's not very nice, Haruhi," Hikaru and Kaoru responded with matching pouts.

I'm disappointed," Hikaru replied, putting his hands to his hips in sync with his brother, who was positioned behind Sumiye.

"Apparently, you both don't understand the merits of having a pair of twins as members of the Host Club," Kaoru added.

"I recommend an explanation of your popularity." Sumiye suggested with a small nod.

"Good idea, Sumiye," the twins chimed with childish abandon.

"Listen up," Hikaru lectured, "Having a couple of good-looking guys with homosexual tendencies earns the club high points. It also helps that the two struggle between their attraction and their friendship."

"And in our case," Kaoru followed, "because we're twins, our relationship is taboo and therefore more intriguing."

They approached one of their customers and draped their arms around her chair.

"And besides, who hasn't fantasized about twins? Having two loves is better than one, don't you think?" Hikaru said as she cupped the girl's chin, earning an embarrassed blush from his victim.

"It's a young woman's romantic fantasy," Kaoru copied his brother's actions.

"Well, um, yeah, you're right," the girl reacted no longer containing herself and squealing, "I can't take it!"

She felt like she could fly up to heaven as two other girls squealed with her.

_'If those young ladies squealed any louder, they would be close to making the glass window panes shatter into thousands of pieces.'_ Sumiye thought, wincing at the high frequency sounds.

Speaking of sounds, stamping feet suddenly became present. Of course it was none other than the Host King, who was sporting an unenthused and angry look as he sprinted towards the boys. He pulled out a nondescript club laptop, which in turn caused Sumiye to release a noticeable gulp.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" he yelled, "When I gave you control of the club's website, I did it so on one condition- that you take it seriously!"

"We take our job very seriously, boss." Hikaru shrugged off the enraged blonde without batting an eye.

"In fact, last night we worked on it till dawn," Kaoru added, waving his hands for emphasis.

Tamaki pulled open the computer to show them what made him fuming, "Is THIS what you worked so hard to create?!"

It was a picture of Haruhi with a man's body and- the girls gaped in shock- Sumiye, half-naked, and posing in a seriously lacy bra. Haruhi stared at it in complete disbelief while Sumiye turned her back on it entirely, fighting down her blush. There was no way she was going to look at that technological device. NO WAY.

"Haru-chan, Sumi-chan, you two look great!" Honey complimented.

The boys and girls that came to the host club as customers all crowded around Tamaki's laptop, with Honey being held up by Mori, who also saw it. Sumiye instantly lost her battle with the killer blush. She would never show that much skin for a reason. If 'she' found out, Sumiye would probably be disowned.

"Tell me when! WHEN DID YOU TAKE NAKED PICTURES OF HARUHI AND SUMIYE?!" Tamaki screamed.

Sumiye repressed the remarkably unladylike urge to face palm. Tamaki's imagination was obviously on overdrive: Haruhi covered up with a long white sheet while the twins snapped shots of her, offering her fancy tuna in return.

Sumiye was wishing for a fan to cover her face before the fantasy was even halfway over, and she was sure it wouldn't be the last time Tamaki left her speechless.

"You bribed them, didn't you?" The club's president accused with dramatic flair.

"You're imagining things," the twins said together.

"It's obvious that the photos been altered," Kaoru admitted.

"It was Photoshoped?" Tamaki questioned.

"We did a pretty good job, huh?" Hikaru asked.

"We've got some major Photoshoping talent," Kaoru added.

"YOU IDIOTS! THAT'S A WASTE OF YOUR SKILLS! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" Tamaki cried indignantly, but then changed his mood to that of hopefulness when he pulled out a magazine. "But, if you're going to do it anyway, can you Photoshop Haruhi into this idol photo-book? Hm, please?" he asked.

"Don't be ridiculous boss. Why don't you just-" Hikaru started.

"Ask her if she'd wear an outfit like one of those," Kaoru finished.

"Uh, I never thought to ask her." He then tiptoed low-kneed over to Haruhi who was facing the wall, still in shock with Sumiye.

"What do you think about this, my dear?" he asked holding a pink dress with a lighter pink rose and brown shoulder straps.

"What are you doing with that dress?" Honey-senpai questioned.

"He looks so handsome," one of the girls said out of the crowd who were still huddled around the screen, "Even though Sumiye is there. They'd make such an adorable couple."

"Yeah they would, but I have to agree with Tamaki. I'd love to see how Haruhi would look if he dressed as a girl."

"Sumiye's pretty hot, too. But it would be interesting if she dressed like a dude." a boy mentioned, and a few girls sighed dreamily in agreement.

"I bet with her being a balanced chick, she wouldn't mind." His friend added.

"Oh, they're so cute, I'm sure they look great no matter you put them in," a third girl gave her input while yet another nodded in agreement.

Haruhi gasped for air and the color crept back into her face. she gave a loud, exasperated sigh and as she faced Tamaki with a glare he backed off tearfully.

"Such a pitiful expression... poor Tamaki-sempai. I wouldn't mind wearing a dress similar to those in your possession," Sumiye consoled the lonely prince, already having gotten over her surprise.

Haruhi turned to the twins, still festering. "Now, cut it out. No more making weird pictures of me, you got that? Just what do you guys take me for anyway?"

"And I?" Sumiye added curiously.

The twins looked at each other and smiled, then turned their attention back to our heroines.

"Hmm, Isn't that obvious? You're our toys." they answered.

"Your...toys…" Sumiye echoed blankly.

* * *

_**The Twins Fight!**_

_**The Host Club continues to be open for business**_

"As we were saying, in order to entertain oneself in this otherwise boring life-" Hikaru started,

"One must find oneself stimulating toys." Kaoru finished.

"I am not your toy, okay?" Haruhi yelled, annoyed.

"I may be acquiescent to a majority of your suggestions, but I have independence and will abominate the notion of being referred to as any luxurious possession you may simplify as a 'toy'," Sumiye replied stiffly.

"You want a toy?"

The four students turned around and saw a large brown door with a cloaked figure peeking through and talking with a scary voice and in possession of a candlestick with three lit candles.

"Toys? Toys?! If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a market place that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock."

As Sumiye looked to the side and saw the fearful expression on Tamaki's face, it made her even more curious about the cloaked stranger, and she unwittingly took a step closer.

"If you visit right now, I'll even through in a free curse doll. You can have Beelzenef as your free gift." He lifted his hand to reveal a cute, sharp-eyed cream colored cat puppet and made it imitate a villain with his hands together.

"Why is he talking to us through a crack in the door?" Haruhi asked.

"Wait a second, has that door always been there?" the twins wondered.

"Nekozawa-senpai likes to hide. He doesn't really care for brightly lit places." Kyoya informed as he wrote in his ever-present black notebook.

"What a mysterious individual! I've always been fascinated with characters of mystique. Perhaps I should consider exploring such an interesting avenue." Sumiye mused.

"Don't you girls get involved with that guy," Tamaki whispered to her and Haruhi, causing Haruhi to jump away from him in fright.

Sumiye however just turned to him with a confused expression, "But why not, 'Father'?"

"If you do, you'll end up being cursed."

"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi questioned Tamaki

"Yes, we require evidence of this. Please proceed, Tamaki-sempai, inaugurate your testimony."

"It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year." Tamaki began.

_**...**_

"It's terrifying just to talk about it. On that fateful day, I accidently stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Beelzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering! I looked to the others around me for help, and I realized, I knew none of them! I was all alone in a different dimension!"

_**...**_

"Scary!" Honey-senpai cried as he buried his face in Usa-chan.

"Did that really happen to you?" Haruhi asked, appearing as though she was actually becoming convinced.

Sumiye could only shake her head after reading his thoughts. "Tamaki-sempai, you are undoubtedly, effortlessly persuadable. Beyond everyone else present."

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked in the beginners' Greek class and took their exam," Kyoya corrected, still writing.

"NO, IT WAS A CURSE! I KNOW BECAUSE THREE DAYS LATER I WOKE UP AND MY LEGS WERE AS HEAVY AS LEAD! HOW DO YOU EXPLAIN THAT!?" Tamaki screamed at the top of his voice.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?" Kyoya explained without changing his tone.

"And Tamaki-sempai, if your next explanation is that your legs and arms became numb, that's Paresthesia."

Tamaki looked at the elegant type in awed shock. "How did you...?"

"Just...an educated guess," Sumiye responded, coughing politely into her arm. She needed to be more careful about what she said…

"You shouldn't underestimate, the dark powers of Beelzenef the curse doll," Nekozawa warned as he appeared in the darkness, effectively scaring Tamaki, "All you have to do is write the name of someone you hate on his back. Then that person is certain to come face to face with- misfortune."

The twins looked at each with devilish smirks. They were having their own little conversation about Neko-sempai.

"Wow, this guy really is dark. In more ways than one." said Hikaru.

"Supposedly he hates bright lights," Kaoru continued, "I wonder what he'll think of this..."

Kaoru held up a red torch, flashing it a few times, and he and his brother directed the light at Umehito Nekozawa. His reacted violently, yelping loudly as he attempted to escape the dazzling brightness.

"YOU MURDERERS!" Nekozawa screamed, running out the door into his solitude of darkness.

The devil twins looked at each other with blankly and shrugged, while Sumiye looked at them in disappointment.

"How on earth could you do such a thing?" Tamaki said, "Obviously, the two of you don't know the true terror of black magic!"

But the twins were already sitting halfway across the room the moment he began speaking. Sumiye, however, was still present.

"I'll arrange a visit with him." Sumiye announced, causing Tamaki to grab her by the shoulders and shake her.

"SUMIYE! Haven't you listened to me?! You can't go anywhere near that creep! We promised to protect you from anyone who dares to hurt you, my daughter! Daddy forbids you to see him ever again!"

'Now I comprehend the reason he gets on Haruhi's nerves' Sumiye thought in annoyance as she was rattled about by Tamaki, until she finally had enough. She reached out and grabbed his shoulders, lightly pushing him away.

"Tamaki, I appreciate your care for my well-being, but I'm solely responsible for my own decisions. Nekozawa shall require time to recuperate from the event, so I'll locate him in a contemporary timeline. I wonder what objects are displayed at his market..." Sumiye rambled distractedly as she walked over to Haruhi, just in time to see Tamaki retreat to his corner again.

"My dignity as the club's leader is being ignored," he muttered, causing Haruhi to groan and sweatdrop.

"Hey, Haruhi, Sumiye, we've got a favor to ask you," the twins spoke.

"What is it?" Haruhi asked, deadpanning as Sumiye stopped talking.

"The next time we get a day off…" Hikaru started while Kaoru finished, "…can we come over to your places to hang out?"

When Kaoru finished the sentence, Sumiye's pupils dilated as Tamaki's ear got bigger for him to listen.

"Why would you want to do that?" Haruhi questioned.

"We're curious. We want to see where you live," the twins pressed.

"No way." Haruhi answered

"I don't know." Sumiye added.

"Aw, pretty please?"

"No way. You guys are just gonna make fun of me."

"You may be responsible for my protection outside my residence, but you'll be refused access."

"No matter how much we beg you?"

"No way."

"Even if approved by me."

"I too have been thinking it's about time I pay my respects to our beloved Haruhi's family. And I also think it would be nice to get acquainted to more our darling Sumiye's family," Tamaki sighed with roses around him.

"No way in hell, senpai," Haruhi repeated her answer, causing Tamaki to hide in his corner again.

"We can settle this with a game," the twins decided, placing their hats on their head again to hide their fringes, "If you two can't pick which one of us is Hikaru, then your penalties will be the two of us coming over to your houses."

Haruhi and Sumiye look at each other and at the twins, as they started to shift their places, before coming to a halt.

"Okay, so which one of us is Hikaru?"

"This one's is Kaoru," Haruhi said pointing to the twin on the left.

And Sumiye pointed to the twin on the right, "And this twin is identified as Hikaru."

"Uh oh, you got it wrong!" The twins revealed.

But in fact Haruhi and Sumiye were perfectly right about their answers and smiled at them knowingly.

"No, I know we're right," Haruhi retorted, "You guys may look alike, but you're very different,"

"You're appearances may seem symmetrical, but your personalities are heterogeneous," Sumiye added in her sophisticated speech.

The twins stared at the two girls in shock, knowing for the first time ever, not one but two have guessed who was who. They closed their lips and their eyes gazed at each other. Sumiye had a feeling something interesting would happen in the future and she didn't need to rhyme or do anything else to know what those troublemakers were thinking.

"How did you do that, Haruhi? Whenever they wear those hats to cover which way they part their hair, it's practically impossible to try and figure out which twin is Hikaru and which is Kaoru," a girl asked.

"Yeah, How can you tell them apart, Sumiye?"

"Hmm, oh, how do I put it?" Haruhi mused, glancing over at her friend. "It's kind of difficult to explain, but Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across a little more mischievous than Kaoru."

"A refined observation, Haruhi. Hikaru's confabulation and comportment is approximately 10 percent greater than that of Kaoru's. Furthermore, he has enhanced dominance and is strongly willed. When I contemplate the profundity of their gazes, Kaoru's contain tenderness compassion, while Hikaru's appears harsh." Sumiye explained, after which she looked at Hikaru with an apologetic smile. "No offence intended."

After a moment, Kaoru began to snicker and cover his mouth to stop his laughter, but it was pointless.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. I don't mean to laugh," Kaoru giggled before his laughter became stronger.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers." Hikaru remarked crossly, causing his brother to cease laughing.

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru." Kaoru huffed as he turned to face his twin. "After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone. It was your idea to call Haruhi and Sumiye our toys, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at Haruhi. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

"Huh?!" The teen gaped and spun around to look at her.

"What?!" Tamaki gasped.

"You've got it all wrong, Kaoru! Man, you're such a freaking idiot!" Hikaru yelled.

"YEAH! THERE ARE SOME THINGS IN THIS WORLD THAT MUST NEVER BE SAID!" Tamaki screamed as he started spazzing out once again.

"Why would I fall for her? I mean, she looks like a tanuki." Hikaru continued, causing Tamaki to get more infuriated.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL HER A RACCON DOG," Tamaki growled dangerously, "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

"Awesome, this is just perfect!"

A familiar voice spoke over the clashing sounds of machinery. Everyone then turned to see the otaku girl with her pink bow emerge from the floor on her machine powered contraption.

"Our beloveds Haruhi and Sumiye are in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant 5 sided romantic string of relationships. And to make it even more exciting, two of the admirers are twins torn apart by love. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!" Renge cheered enthusiastically.

"Oh, butt out, otaku," the twins grumbled, moving off to the side.

"You guys are meanies. You shouldn't say something like that to your manager," Renge cried out at Hikaru and Kaoru.

"But, Renge, I thought you had feelings for Haruhi, as well," Tamaki whined.

"Oh, I do." She responded lightly. "But I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side."

"I'm confused. I thought you had decided to go back home to France, Renge," Haruhi reminded.

"Well, I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet," Renge explained, each of her answers causing her questioners to sweatdrop.

'Well, I have no disagreements with her decision. She and her mechanical device are always enjoyable for a grand entrance.' Sumiye thought.

"Cut it out, already!" Hikaru yelled at Kaoru, causing the others to avert their eyes from the crazed otaku, "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed! Talk about annoying!"

Kaoru shouted back, "I only do that 'cause you look lonely! I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot!"

As they argued, the guests looked towards the two twins fighting, with the girls squealing in delight from being oblivious or the sudden change. The hosts also observed the twins with Kyoya and Sumiye sharing a suspicious yet conclusive expression, before Kyoya resumed his writing and Sumiye went back to reading her book.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math," Hikaru shot out, "Sumiye tutored you for three hours straight, and you still didn't know what to do!"

At the mention of her name, Sumiye looked up at the twins in surprise. 'Oh dear, I certainly hope this seemingly endless squabble discontinues any mention of myself.' She thought worriedly with a crinkle in her brow.

"Oh, yeah? Well you're falling your foreign language class, you big dummy," Kaoru retorted, "even when Sumiye told you what the words meant, you weren't listening to her!"

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely…"

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed."

"Sex pixie!" Hikaru yelled out.

"Sicko!" Kaoru responded.

"YOUR MOMMA WEARS TOO MUCH MAKE-UP!" They shouted, becoming even more upset at the sound of their synchronization. The final straw. "THAT'S IT! WE'RE OVER!" They screamed angrily as the hosts looked on in shock, denial, and plain old befuddlement.

* * *

It was the next day of school and the bell rang to signal the morning lesson. It was like the start of any normal day at Ouran Academy; Sumiye would stroll along the corridors talking amicably with Haruhi, elegantly greet the passers-by, and maybe even give a quick nod to Nekozawa-sempai. However, what was peculiar was the unusual absence of the twins. They usually showed up before the bell chimed… perhaps they were so put out by their arguments that they didn't want to face each other in school?

Sumiye sat in her chair thinking this over, or at least pretending to, as Haruhi unpacked her bag and selected the required items for the lesson.

"Haruhi?" Sumiye spoke quietly, drawing the girl's attention, "I think we're the cause of these spiraling events..."

Haruhi couldn't help but sigh at her as Sumiye unpacked her things, "Sumi, things like this happen all the time. There's no need to get so worked up about it."

"But Haruhi, we've separated the twin's relationship. I'm positive a terrible outcome will unfold, even if the time isn't rightly told," Sumiye rhymed and let out an annoyed moan and was about to smack her head with her book before their names were called out.

"Hey, Haruhi. Hey, Sumiye."

The two girls along with their classmates gazed at the door to see a now more recognizable person, with Flamingo Pink hair. Sumiye was more astonished than amused. He walked into the classroom and he greeted the two females, "Good morning," he announced, clarifying the voice to be Hikaru's.

"Hikaru, what in the world happened to your hair? Why is it dyed pink?" Haruhi questioned.

"Flamingo Pink, to be more specific," Sumiye added, "but why select this color to become more identifiable?"

"'Cause pink suits me," he answered, "don't you think it's cute? From now on, I'm the pink haired twin. I don't wanna be mistaken for that Kaoru for the rest of my life, you know?"

Speaking of which, the other twin walked into the classroom, with his hair dyed an ocean or sky blue colour. He walked up to the girls, causing Hikaru's expression to change bluntly.

"Good morning, Haruhi. And good morning, Sumiye," he said, trying to be polite while his brother was standing beside him.

"So, Kaoru's the blue twin?" Haruhi assumed.

"It's obviously correct, Haruhi." Sumiye answered, as Hikaru went to his chair. "So, Kaoru, how was your time separate from Hikaru?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sumiye. I was finally able to sleep all by myself last night, but I ended up having a nightmare. I dreamt that my stylist had dyed my hair pink," Kaoru explained, causing Hikaru's vein to pop the moment he sat in his own chair, "It was so garish and ridiculous looking I woke up screaming."

He laughed about it as he took his seat, however, Hikaru kicked it away, causing him to fall on the floor. In response, Kaoru pushed Hikaru's chair over with one had. The twins stood up, facing each other with no expression, until they picked up their own chairs and flung them at each other, causing all of the classmates to scatter. All but Haruhi and Sumiye. Hikaru and Kaoru began to fling every item in the room, and what was almost close to the room because Usa-chan was thrown into the air as well. Honey rushed to save it, however, it caused him to get thrown about as well. Thinking quickly, Sumiye jumped from her table and caught him, instantly heading under her desk with him and pulling Haruhi down with her.

"Honey-sempai, are you unharmed?" Sumiye asked him in concern. The little blonde nodded in response.

"Sumi-chan? Haru-chan? I don't like this..."

"I dislike it as well, Honey-sempai." Sumiye sighed in reply.

* * *

_**Noontime recess in the refectory**_

It was astonishing for Sumiye that she lasted through to the lunch period. A fight always broke out between the twins, even if they weren't around Haruhi and Sumiye. Still, at least no one was hurt when the twins began throwing things. Right now, Haruhi and Sumiye were in the refectory, which was new for both of them because they usually just ate in the classroom.

"This is ridiculous..." Haruhi sighed.

"You will not hear a disagreement from me, Haruhi. I honestly thought I would become a victim of their flinging fighting." Sumiye replied, "On the positive side, there have been no serious injuries."

After fiddling with her bobble, Sumiye looked around the refectory. She'd never seen it from the inside, and there were a lot of things on the menu she'd heard of but never tried before. Over on some of the tables there were some guys whistling at her and gesturing her to their table. Sumiye however only greeted them with a wave before looking back to her friend.

"I had previous intentions of consuming my meal in our classroom. I value my privacy much more than publicity." Sumiye muttered to Haruhi.

"Then why are you-"

Haruhi was swiftly interrupted by Sumiye when she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why wouldn't I want to support my comrade, when it comes to times like this? We're friends, study buddies, and we both have a goal we desire to achieve. Our footsteps follow the same path. I can just picture the future we'll have... it's just beyond our reach! As long as we are together, supporting one another, that future is more than attainable!" Sumiye glowed positively green with delight, holding her hand up with Haruhi beside her, almost looking like the statue of liberty.

When she caught the sight of her friend's puzzled face, Sumiye let go of Haruhi and returned to her known self," Ah, my sincere apologies, Haruhi. Perhaps we should be seated and recommence eating in tranquillity."

"I'll have the A lunch."

Those voices belong to the obvious now bickering twins, who came into the refectory while Sumiye and Haruhi were talking. And from the glare they gave after saying what they wanted, it appeared they were still fighting.

"No, give me the B pasta and the D salad! I'll take the F capellini with the barbarie duck! Hold on; make it a foie gras in perigueux sauce!"

They were beginning to make more of the school nervous, even the cooks and students around them backed away from them.

"STOP COPYING ME! WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!" Hikaru and Kaoru growled at each other.

"Amazing. Perfect unison, even when fighting," Haruhi said.

"I admit their synchronization when quarrelling is admirable," Sumiye confessed as she glanced over at Haruhi, "but won't you take things like this concernedly, Haruhi? If this negative cycle continues..."

"I was wondering what all the fuss was about. I can't believe the two of you are still fighting. You're a disgrace to the Host Club," Tamaki declaired, showing up with the few remaining host club members.

"Hey, look who it is," a boy pointed out, seeing the hosts all together in the cafeteria.

"Oh, I love them," a girl sighed, blushing.

"I've never seen them all together like this," another girl added, as she held her friend's hands together with hers.

"We've had enough of this. You're both to blame for this fight," Honey called out, putting away his bunny sumo sign and bringing out a strawberry cake, "Hika-chan and Kao-chan, I want you to make up and go halfsies on this cake, 'kay?! But I want to have a piece too, so I guess we're going to have to go thirdsies. We're not going to be able to split the strawberry on top, though. What should we do?"

At that point the twins became 'irritated' with Honey, looking like they were going to take their frustrations out on their poor sempai.

"Maybe I should just take it. After all, strawberries are my favorite. Oh, I forgot to ask. Uh, Hika-chan, Kao-chan, do you like strawberries?" he asked cutely, but Mori picked Honey up and moved him to the side.

"You're just making it worse. Leave them alone."

Sumiye couldn't help but smile at the two of them, their connection almost surpassing the boundaries of possibility. And Mori's voice...

"Oh, Haruhi! I didn't expect to run into you here at the dining hall," Tamaki said, sprouting a wagging dog tail. (Ah anime, how we love thee…)

"I was worried about those two, so I followed them here without even thinking. And Sumiye wouldn't stop going on about it." Haruhi added, causing Sumiye to slightly pout.

"I was merely contemplating the current exchange of scenery here in the refractory. We routinely consume our boxed lunches in our class and trade whenever we'd recommended it." Sumiye informed, showing her purple velvet box with Haruhi's checker black clothed one.

Tamaki gasped when he laid his eyes on Haruhi's lunch, entering into his imagination.

_**...**_

'A boxed lunch?'

As he thought of it, Haruhi-of-his-imagination appeared.

"Here darling," she said, "your boxed lunch. I hope you're not too embarrassed, but I decided to make it in a heart shape for you. I love you~!"

_**...**_

"I don't care if my boxed lunch is in an embarrassing heart shape. I WILL EAT IT!" Tamaki screamed out.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kyoya said as he walked away with his lunch," but it's evident that your fantasies are completely incoherent."

Sumiye actually held the back of her hand to her mouth, snickering at Tamaki's fantasy. Haruhi gave her another look of confusion, which caused her to stop her concealed noises.

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Hikaru asked Sumiye, who was about to sit next to Haruhi herself.

"With pleasure, Hikaru. I think I'll visit Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. I must know Honey-sempai's progress from being almost tossed around the classroom." Sumiye answered, referring to what happened.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but if Kaoru hadn't made me fall off my seat, it wouldn't have happened." He said defensively.

As stated, she walked all the way over to Honey and Mori's table. Honey was already greeting her with a wave, as he ate the strawberry cake.

"Sumi-chan! Come and sit with me and Takashi!" Honey said cheerfully.

Giving a simple nod, Sumiye seated herself next to the Lolita boy and his tall, silent cousin. She unconcealed her freshly made lunch provided by Clara. She smiled at what laid under the plush velvet coating: peanut butter sandwich with wholegrain bread, a tub of mixed berries, an avocado milkshake and a blueberry muffin; all created by her loyal maid.

"Wow, Sumi-chan, that looks delicious," Honey chirped, with his sparkling eyes fixed on the muffin.

"I appreciate the compliment, Honey-sempai. My maid should be accredited, though, for she's constantly recommending acceptable food for me to consume." Sumiye replied, before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Sumiye, Ouran Academy provides meals and our cooked at high quality. Why would you bring a boxed lunch, when you can afford anything here?" Kyoya asked curiously.

"Keeping the lifetime story to a minimum, my household ordains what is appropriate for me. And although I admit I've become slightly annoyed with their extensive favoring of purple, (no offense Kyoya-sempai), I have no other complaints on their decisions." she partially fibbed, wiping her mouth daintily.

As she took another bite of her sandwich and sipped her milkshake, she saw Hikaru exchange meals with Haruhi. The short brunette seemed perfectly agape at how tantalizing the food looked and wonderingly tasted one of the dishes. From the look on her face, it was like tasting ambrosia. That in turn made Hikaru grin in delight and for Tamaki to tear up with another fantasy.

'Delicious. It's delicious, isn't it, Haruhi? I'm so glad you like it. I want you to eat like that every day.'

"Well played, Hikaru," Tamaki said, dashing up to him, "as a reward, I'd like to trade you my lunch for your box lunch."

"No way," the flamingo pink dyed hair twin denied.

As that went on, Sumiye saw Kaoru sit next to Haruhi and knew they'd fight again, but gazed up at Mori-sempai when he placed his hand on top of her head.

"Thanks for rescuing Mitzkuni." He said, his tone deep and ringing with sincerity.

"It's...fine." she answered, "but there shall be...a second time."

After Sumiye's rhyme, Kaoru threw his plate at Hikaru. Unsurprisingly, the pink haired twin used Tamaki to shield himself of the incoming plate and once again they were involved in projectile warfare. Sadly, as Sumiye had predicted, Honey was launched into the air again and this time Takashi caught him, but now he was being chucked about too, along with Tamaki. She actually found this quite entertaining to watch, but her schedule beeped and knew that she had to go. When she saw Haruhi decide to retreat to the classroom, she packed her remainder of lunch and walked over to her friend.

'I prognosticate that a club meeting shall soon be called to dissipate the twin's animosity...' Sumiye predicted thoughtfully before addressing the brunette. "Haruhi, I cannot accompany you to the classroom."

"Huh? Why? It's not like you to go off anywhere on your own." Haruhi said with a frown.

"It's nothing to be concerned about. I need only separate space to collect my thoughts. And it's nothing to be offended by. I'm consciously aware that Joe positioned me in the Host Club's care, but I will only be absent for a minimum amount of time. I'll see you soon." she stated as she walked off and fingered through her bag.

* * *

Tamaki let out a long sigh while resting his upper body on the table. The Host club members (Hikaru and Kaoru excluded) were having a meeting about the twins reckless quarrelling. Kyoya was tapping away nonchalantly, Honey was swinging his legs off the chair as he fiddled with Usa-chan's hands, and Mori standing stoically by his cousin's side. Sumiye sat quietly next to Haruhi, rubbing her gloved hands together as her friend stared out of the window.

"Looking at the numbers, if the situation isn't resolved, I'm afraid we're going to have to stop offering our brotherly love package. We're down one pair of loving brothers," Kyoya spoke before looking at the two girls who turned their attention to him once he called out their names, "Oh, Haruhi, Sumiye, I just want you two to know there's no reason for you to feel responsible. Even though it was your tactless comments that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?"

_'Clearly, he blames us for this.'_ Haruhi thought, as she and Sumiye felt a cold chill.

_'As predicted. No use denying that I cautioned you.'_ Sumiye added with a slight huff.

"It's weird for Hika-chan and Kao-chan to be fighting like this. It's never happened before," Honey said, making Mori nod and causing Haruhi and Sumiye to turn to him.

"They've never fought before?" Haruhi questioned.

"Hmm, then this is their first time quarrelling..." Sumiye muttered.

Honey nodded at her. "I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since we were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them. But I remember that the two of them always played together."

"Yeah, that's true," Tamaki added, "I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. " He thought back to when the twins were a little younger and how they always stuck by each other. Sumiye was even more curious about the twins than she once thought. "It seemed like they kept everyone at distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them. Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out."

_'Leave them alone? I suppose, but the various outcomes create multiple possibilities...'_

_'Who knows?'_ The honor student thought, _'Maybe it is a turn for the better. But if this really is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it's time to give in and call it quits. And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?'_

* * *

Sometime after the meeting, the twins came to the clubroom and as assumed they were throwing things at each other again. From the looks at almost everyone else's faces, they were getting fed up of it. After everything was chucked, it formed a large mountain that almost looked similar to the barricade in Les Mis from Sumiye's view. Looking up, she saw Honey on top of the pile with his bunny, Usa-chan. Not wanting to leave him up there, she attempted to climb up to retrieve him and jumped, or rather floated, (wow, those Ouran dresses are actually good for something!) down to the ground.

"Thanks, Sumi-chan," Honey said, as they landed.

"You're welcome, Honey-sempai," Sumiye answered with a smile.

"Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane," Tamaki spoke up, while shaking and holding a hand to his head.

What'd you say? It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see his face," Hikaru replied, before turning back to yell at his brother, "I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!"

"Hikaru, Kaoru, this has extended distantly enough," Sumiye decided as she placed Honey-sempai down, "I'm not one to place blame on whoever forged this cycle of negativity, but you're quarrelling has been mutating it. This has to be discontinued; put to a stop."

"You're right, Sumiye, this has to stop. And I know just how." Kaoru responded and turned to his twin. "Hikaru, you took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this: Belzenef, the curse doll!"

When Kaoru pulled out the wooden doll version of Nekozawa's puppet cat, Sumiye's eyes widened guiltily as Tamaki let out a terrified shriek.

"I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back," Kaoru announced, taking out a marker in front of his growling brother, "from this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!"

As Sumiye tried to calm down a whimpering Tamaki, Haruhi stepped in and brazenly bashed them on the top of their heads. "Would you guys knock it off?" she exclaimed, confiscating the doll from Kaoru. "What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight. Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess! Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?!"

The twins stared at Haruhi, slightly gaping at her, but once she was done talking they closed their lips and simultaneously gave a smirk. Haruhi looked at the twins in confusion.

"So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" they said to her slyly and linked together from behind her.

Haruhi had a look at the Belzenef doll in her possession and she turned it around and saw it read blank. Her eyes widened, realising she'd been tricked and screamed, with Tamaki and Honey staring in horror. The twins high fived each other for their accomplishment and went all lovey-dovey apologetic to one another.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." Hikaru apologized.

"Don't say that, Hikaru. I was so worried. I couldn't live with myself if I ever thought I had hurt you.

"Kaoru, I'll never let you go again!"

"Hikaru!"

Sumiye closed her eyes and turned away from the twins, feeling completely ashamed of herself. The curse doll slipped out of Haruhi's hands and onto the floor before she collapsed to her hands and knees along with Tamaki who fell to the floor.

"You gotta be kidding! You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?!" Honey-sempai yelled, flailing his arms.

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." Hikaru and Kaoru answered and laughed.

_'They totally fooled me...'_ Haruhi thought, feeling utterly defeated

_'Twins with too much time on their hands...'_ Tamaki thought as the twins continued, _'are the devil.'_

Sumiye walked over to pick the doll up and examined the ink, "Permanent marker. At least the delicacies painted on this doll are intact. I'll remove the substance with nail polish remover." she said to herself before placing it carefully away.

"Hey, Sumiye! Thanks for the doll!" Hikaru and Kaoru called out.

The reaction was instant.

"What?!" Haruhi and Tamaki exclaimed at the same time, appearing both bothered and betrayed.

"You knew about this?!" Haruhi shouted in rage.

"That...doll is yours? Sumiye, how could you do this to Daddy?!" Tamaki added, grabbing Sumiye.

In response, Sumiye fell to her knees and rested her upper body on the floor.

"Forgive me, my closest companions. My intentions of joining Nekozawa were not born of negativity," she explained close to tears, "His unique culture and mysteriousness were intriguing to me. When he approached me about joining his club-" the hosts gasped, "-I couldn't neglect such an interesting offer! And … I was forced to help the twins on their nefarious plot. What occurred was quite irreversible, you see, for I was having a delightful conversation with Nekozawa on Historical Legends when we discovered the twins -"

* * *

Flash back!

Hikaru and Karou walked deeper into the shadows of the infamous black magic club, their hands clasped tightly together in fear. Suddenly they rounded the corner and there were the club members, talking amongst themselves in creepy tones of voice. One of the figures froze as they saw the twins walk in.

"Well now, isn't this an interesting turn of events," Nekozawa crooned to yet another cloaked figure while he turned, playing with his puppet Belzenef and eyeing the gingers with a twinkle in his eye.

"W-wait, Nekozawa-sempai. It's not what you think." Hikaru squeaked, shrinking back ever so slightly.

"We're not here for any trouble." Kaoru added with a gulp.

"'Not here for any trouble?' Do you expect me to believe what you say after what you did when I came to your host club?" Nekozawa responded, then stopped and gazed at them thoughtfully. "But… since you are here… I think…." He nodded to himself, "yes, I think it would be splendid if you became subjects for a curse my assistant and I have been working on."

"Your... assistant?" They said together, cocking their heads to the side.

Looking over, they saw a clocked female, holding a green lantern, her eerily glowing hands covered in familiar white gloves.

VERY familiar white gloves.

"Hey, what are you doing wearing Sumiye's gloves?" Hikaru demanded in accusation, thinking very seriously that the unknown person had stolen them.

"Having them should be impossible! She never takes off her gloves," Kaoru added.

The figure then walked over to them, and, seeing no other solution, she pulled the hood down to reveal a bashful face.

"Sumiye?!" the twins exclaimed.

"Salutations, Hikaru and Kaoru." Sumiye greeted neutrally, "I see you're interlinked when you should be in endless quarrelling. But, it's not surprising to a lady like me."

"Wait, so you knew we were acting like we hate each other?" Kaoru questioned.

"Clear as the clearest crystal, I'm afraid. I was concerned only because of your reckless actions. For example, you threw Honey-sempai twice in the air," she mentioned, "Do you know what would have occurred if neither I nor Mori-sempai were present to rescue him?"

"What the hell are you doing here with that jerk? Do the others know you're in here?" Hikaru demanded in the same moment.

"Firstly, Hikaru Hitachiin, how dare you classify someone like Umehito Nekozawa as a 'jerk'. I can't believe how you, of all people, are acting judgmental towards the misunderstood." Sumiye rebutted, showing a fraction of her concealed anger and leaving the twins quivering in fright. Looking surprised at herself, she quickly attempted to make amends. "Ah, my sincere apologies for that, Hitachiin brothers. As for your second inquiry, no the others do not know of my presence here apart from Kyoya, who is most likely well aware."

"Oh, so she's been hiding this from us all this time." Hikaru assumed with a snarky tone to his voice. Karou caught his meaning and smirked, deciding to milk this new information for all it was worth.

"Imagine what the boss would think if he found out about this betrayal!" He added with a meaningful glance in the direction of the club.

"Now hold your conversations!" Sumiye exclaimed with a gasp, " I wasn't betraying the club- my intentions were not as you seem to believe! Please refrain from revealing your assumptions to the club! I- I'll do something for you as punishment! Not something, anything!" Sumiye pleaded as she begged for mercy on her hands and knees, falling directly into the twin's devilish trap.

"Anything?" they repeated with matching smirks, the dim lighting in the room making them appear as vengeful specters addressing their prey.

Sumiye nodded in misery.

"Yes."

* * *

End Flashback

"So the twins asked to borrow my curse doll. If I didn't cooperate, they would reveal my actions as treachery. While they confessed that curse doll was actually my possession, they unconsciously selected their words quite wisely." Sumiye finished.

"What do you mean unconsciously?" Asked Hikaru and Kaoru curiously.

"To simplify: You're lucky with the words you chose." Sumiye answered, "So, will you accept my forgiveness?"

Tamaki responded by smothering her in his arms.

"Oh, my poor precious daughter! Please don't be afraid to tell Daddy ever again! Although I'm not going to be used that club, you're too cute to be sad!" he cried.

"Senpai, let go of her!" Haruhi said, freeing Sumiye from Tamaki's hug, "and Sumi, I forgive you. Seriously though, you didn't have to hide it from me."

"I'm aware of that, Haruhi. But a lady simply must have her own privacy." Sumiye said with a wistful smile.

"Well, when it's all said and done, we won't have to stop our brotherly love package. And Sumiye, while you don't have to say anything for me to also forgive you, I believe your punishment wasn't enough. You'll have to place every item of furniture to how it was before the twins arrived." Kyoya ordered.

"As you command, mother," Sumiye approved, instantly getting to work and ignoring Kyoya's annoyed expression.

* * *

The next day, the host club was open and the guests were glad to see that everything was back to normal.

"I'm so glad they made up!" a girl customer cheered, her face flushed with joy.

"Okay, it's time to play the "which one is Hikaru" game!" Hikaru and Kaoru announced.

"I know," a girl volunteered, raising her hand, "the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru."

"We have a winner!" They chimed.

"So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up?" one of their customers asked, "it's much easier to tell the two of you apart now."

"Heh, no it isn't."

The twins looked towards the female hosts, who walked past them with a smile on their faces. Knowing they were being gazed at, the two turned their heads towards them.

"Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colors for today, huh?" Haruhi explained.

"Furthermore, the dominant's recruit is positioned at the right hand. You are still in the same position as before, yet in a witness's point of view, the positions are reversed." Sumiye added, then walked away with her study buddy as she began a different conversation, "Hey, Haruhi, I was just reviewing this historical court case. It's completely intolerable for a child to receive an extended sentencing while an adult..."

The twins looked on at the two of them, their hands interlinked and while they didn't look it, they were surprised. Kaoru looked at his brother for just a moment, before continuing to stare at Haruhi and Sumiye walking away.

_'Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru?' _Kaoru asked Hikaru telepathically,_ 'until now, there were only two groups of people: "us" and "everyone else". But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world.'_


	7. Ballad of a Hostess!

_**STILL ALIIIIIVE!**_

_**Okay, I want to apologize for how late this is! A lot of stuff has happened. Well not a lot, but tough stuff and such:**_

_**Writer's block**_

_**High School trip to London**_

_**High School trip to New York, in the US. Been a while since I was on a plane...**_

_**Moving into a bigger house**_

_**EXAMS**_

_**Prom**_

_**Overwatch (I'm not into first person shooters, but I LOVE THIS GAME!)**_

_**Skyrim (Excited for special edition because I get to play Skyrim on PS4! I hope they've improve it, because I'm sick of getting shut out by Brynjolf! I'M GUILD MASTER NOW AND THIS IS HOW YOU NOW ACT TOWARDS ME?!)**_

_**And I got my results. I've enough to go to my town's Sixth Form! :D**_

_**So here's my overdue created chapter!**_

* * *

_The sounds of footsteps could be heard echoing in the large space. The room was completely coated in darkness, except for a patch of light that tailed a lone silhouette. A tinkling melody began to play._

**_'~A friend once told me that Life is kinda like a play,'_**

_The high pitched gentle sounds of a child's voice floated out into the air, emitting from the approaching silhouette. A young girl with wavy hair the color of fine sand stepped into the limelight, her head crowned with a brilliant golden circlet encrusted with green crystals that matched her sparkling emerald eyes._

**_'that Life is a stage with a constantly changing setting. It matters only to us what happens on that stage. We write our own life script.'_**

_As the girl continued to walk she visibly grew in stature and age, emerging from the shadows wearing a ragged dress (similar to what Cossette wore in the musical, Les Miserables.)._

**_'But...like every life, a play can be different. Unlike mine. My play nearly always stays the same. My stage...changes at a snail's pace. I've been in those stages for so long, I thought that would always be what my scripts would always be about."_**

_The young girl's path came across a pink door. With eminent curiosity, she opened the door and stepped inside, but who came out on the other side wasn't the little ragged girl, but a young lady with a ponytail and Ouran uniform, with the same beaming features as the child she used to be._

**_'Now, I have a new stage; a new script. Yet will I really be accustomed in a place I pursue independently?'_**

_She walked down towards the stage that was in front of her, the background twisting and writhing to knot together in a complicated mess. She began to work out how to find the solution to this new paradox, determination etched into her brow._

**_'Because Life for me...still remains a puzzling mystery.'_**

...

* * *

"Oh wow, Tamaki. You make such a handsome captain..." A dazed young woman chirped as she looked up at her host in awe, completely charmed by his pose. The tall blonde leaned against a worn ship's wheel elegantly, a soft smile painted on his lips.

"Indeed, my dear ladies. But alas, even though I control this sacred vessel I am but part of your crew to aid your sailing ships." Tamaki responded, causing the girls to squeal and swoon as usual.

"...Sumi?"

The girl being addressed perked up as she heard her name called, and turned around to see Haruhi in her cabin boy outfit, smiling placidly.

"Oh, Haruhi. I apologize immensely. Do the guests require my presence?" Sumiye asked, leaning slightly to the side as if to make her way towards them should that be the case.

"Uh, well no actually," Haruhi answered, turning towards Sumiye's clients who were waiting by her regular table, "They seem to be more interested watching you explore. And... the way you were moving."

She was right, because when Sumiye turned her head she could hear compliments on her table on how she looked and how observant she was. When they saw her gaze towards them, she did a polite wave which made them giggle and turn back to one another, talking excitedly about her manners.

"Well, I enjoy observing my environment, as well as the individuals who surround me. Be it archaic or modern, one can always find an element of intriguing interest in one's milieu," she replied, "Oh and I must comment on the apparel selected for me; it is quite fascinating. I never thought I'd live to see the day I first wear something that is neither a dress nor a skirt." she added, looking down at her pirate's breeches with a slight grin.

"Wait, you mean you've never worn…pants… before?" Haruhi questioned, her expression teetering between surprise and disbelief.

Sumiye shook her head in response. "Never. I've perceived similar clothing in magazines and such, but I admit I've never had the chance to experience them personally until now. I suppose I need to arrange a conversation with Joe and Clara regarding that topic… these are rather comfortable..." Sumiye trailed off, playing with the loose fabric of her new pants and unintentionally ignoring Haruhi's presence.

Leaving her friend sweat-dropping at her complete disregard for the conversation they'd been having, Sumiye decided to visit her customers. On the way she came across a rather loud and boisterous display of swordsmanship Hikaru and Kaoru were currently having. They swung their swords left and right, countering each other while a yellow-clad girl with dark brown hair sat on one of the crates behind them.

"You had your turn, Kaoru, now it's my turn!" Hikaru exclaimed playfully as he aimed a jab at his brother's exposed side. Kaoru whipped his blade around in a flash of steel and defended himself, their swords clashing with a loud ring.

"But Hikaru, you gave her to me," Kaoru argued in an equally spirited tone, his amber eyes alight with mischief.

"Well..." Hikaru, trailed off. Suddenly the twins dropped their swords in tandem, and Hikaru knelt in front of the near-swooning maiden while Kaoru took his place behind her, "I'm sure there's room for more than one... since we can't split the treasure we might as well share it," he continued flirtatiously, cupping the girl's chin while Kaoru's head rested upon the girl's neck. Looking both ways the girl sighed dreamily with a huge blush as her friends got worked up, squealing and planning their newest gossip about a possible love triangle.

'It's a relief they are actually attempting to be cautious while counterfeiting a skirmish.' Sumiye mused as she hurried by and made her way towards her guests. "Salutations, everyone!"

"Hi, Sumiye! Wow, you look amazing!" One of her flashier female guests commented, observing her complex pirate boy outfit.

"Yeah! You actually look like a guy with your ponytail covered up." A male guest commented as he planted himself by her side.

"Thank you. I must admit, wearing a garment so outlandishly...unrestrictive… is oddly glorifying." Sumiye expressed, "I feel as if I, too, am becoming closer to understanding the wonders of our world."

"That's true!" One of the other girls suddenly shouted, causing everyone to look at her in question. "…I mean, I had no idea girls could wear pants." She amended with a flush of color on her cheeks.

Sumiye smiled, feeling gratified that she had already received that same information from Haruhi, her dear friend. "You know something, my companions? I have full confidence that Haruhi's life style is the gateway to a new world waiting to be uncovered." she predicted before trailing back to her thoughts, as her clients gushed and talked about it (undoubtedly taking what she said the wrong way), 'I hope someday I'll be part of that world. If Haruhi can, then so can I.'

"Sumi-chan~!"

Hearing the familiar lilting voice of the Lolita boy, Sumiye turned to watch Mori-sempai approach with Honey perched upon his lofty shoulder. They were wearing cook outfits, which loaned Honey an adorable air, maybe even more than usual, and Mori...Sumiye blushed at his striking costume, and diverted her attention to the little blonde.

"Salutations, Honey. Let me foretell your question..." she aligned herself purposefully into a thinking position and looked up at him through her lashes, "is it, perhaps, that you want me to try some blueberry cheesecake?" she questioned, hugging her arms against her chest.

He laughed childishly in response, "Yeah~! You wanna come on deck with me and Takashi?"

"It would indubitably be my honor, Honey." Sumiye responded sweetly, but before she was able to stand up, a boy called out to her.

"Wait, Sumiye!" He exclaimed, catching her wrist. The abrupt tug made her stop and she slowly turned towards him, blinking inquiringly.

"...May I help you?"

Slowly letting go of her hand, he asked the last question Sumiye would ever wish to hear. "Is it okay if we could see your hair down?"

She paled instantly in response; She had been close to letting her hair down in Renge's Oki Doki filming, and was now more protective of her hair than ever before. She soon found herself unable to answer, however, as her table began to have an unruly argument.

"You idiot! I was supposed to ask her that!"

"Why didn't you tell us what you were going to do?!"

"If by 'we' you mean you?"

"Hey, cut it out! I asked her nicely at least! Don't give me that crap!"

"Ladies! Gentlemen! Please remain tranquil," Sumiye tried to stop them, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Then, right on que, Renge emerged on her rocky platform dressed as a mermaid, sharing her fangirling of the events with everyone present,"This is just perfect! A beautiful girl set in the middle of a romantic debate, not having the power within her to harshly call them out! This makes me wanna eat three bowls of ri-"

"Renge," Sumiye interrupted, "Full agreement concerning your vivid imagery but... As you can see, being in the middle of this experience would lead to unpleasant results." All of the guests at her table seemed to be acting fully on instinct, which reached its peak when she was grabbed and tugged between the warring sides like a rope.

"Let go of her!" One side ordered, pulling her towards them.

"You let go of her!" The other retorted, doing the exact same thing.

Over the small period of time it became more aggressive, with the students grabbing her and pulling using not only her arms, but her waist as well. Sumiye kept quiet the entire time, but she gasped when her bandanna was taken off, exposing her pulled up hair. Tamaki was trying his best to calm everyone down and demanding proper handling of his 'daughter', the twins Hikaru and Kaoru pulled some of the men away as Haruhi and Honey tried to calm the girls, Kyoya... just observed the whole thing and recorded it in his notebook appearing slightly interested in the proceedings. Their best efforts seemed futile as the other guests watched helplessly, but the moment her hair tie got ripped off by one rather excited guest Mori dashed to her side and swept her off her feet, clutching her to his chest protectively.

His eyes widened like saucers at sight of the girl before him. A glance alone turned the Strong Silent Type into brittle stone as Sumiye Gakuyumi, the sophisticated, hardworking, compassionate, non-spoiled, and shy Elegant Type was exposed with her hair fully down. But it all seemed like an illusion for within a blink of an eye, Sumiye pried herself from his arms and disappeared like a plume of smoke into the surrounding crowds. Her vanishing act left everyone in the host club in a state of astounded confusion, as no one could tell where she had gone.

* * *

Sumiye didn't know how much time had passed since that incident in the Host Club, but she stubbornly refused come back into the music room. Her hair tie was back in that room, and she really didn't want to be seen like this. Without her hair bound, she was far more noticeable, and, unfortunately, recognizable. Attention in the Host club was usually easy to deal with, but she hated drawing too much attention. Unknown to her the whole ordeal died down fairly quickly, the hosts closing the club early because of their missing member. It was heart breaking for her, as they didn't really do anything wrong and didn't know how they had messed up. All they wanted was to see her hair.

She hid herself away in a corner of the dressing room, still clad in her pirate's apparel, and kept completely silent. She must've been good at it; the hosts had been searching for her since she had vanished. As she bided her time in her hiding spot, she stared at the mirror positioned directly across from her. The girl's reflection looked at her in disappointment, saddened by the task these unfortunate events had forced upon her.

The image was at the back of her mind as she heard the doors open. The Hosts were coming in to change back into their uniforms before continuing their search. They had closed the club extremely early, and were eager to find their missing link.

"-sign of Sumiye. Where could she be?" she heard Hikaru sigh as he walked in with Kaoru, who added, "We've search the whole school campus and there's still no sign of her."

Shifting into a more comfortable position, Sumiye moved the curtain of the dressing room she was in aside so she could see.

"This is a problem. We promised her chauffeur that we would be responsible for her care. I imagine us losing her would greatly disappoint her grandmother and those who are in contact with her," Kyoya added loftily, slyly informing Sumiye that he had information on her relatives without alerting the others to her presence. The girl was able to remain quiet only because she remembered the doctor at her physical exam- she knew that info was safe with Kyoya, despite his seemingly shady intentions.

"Mori-sempai? Are you doing okay?" Haruhi asked the tallest host, who gave a barely noticeable nod.

Sumiye frowned; he must've still been shocked by her appearance earlier…

"Sumi-chan will be okay, Takashi! I'm sure she'll show up soon!" Honey reassured his cousin.

"Yes! Don't worry, gentlemen; we can't give up! Our dear Sumiye cannot have gone far. We'll find her!"

Tamaki's words were right; they all noticed a certain curtain swing shut at his words.

"Well, wouldn't you know. She was in here the whole time," The twins noted in unison.

"Uh, Sumiye? You can come out now, my daughter. The host club's over for today!" Tamaki called out to her, but she didn't make a sound. "Hm, perhaps she's still getting changed."

"I wouldn't say that, since she'd already opened the door a moment ago." Kyoya intoned.

"Come on, Sumiye. It's time to come out~!" the twins chimed as they batted at the curtain,"You're not trying to hide anything else are you?"

Sumiye gulped at their last sentence, but thank goodness Haruhi came to the rescue.

"Knock it off, you two!" Haruhi scolded at them, before making her own attempt to get Sumiye come out of the dressing room door, "...Sumi? Are you okay to come out?"

There was more silence until Sumiye finally spoke to them at last, "...My hair tie...Where is it?"

"Takashi has it!" Honey-sempai answered honestly,"but we want you to come out, Sumi-chan. Please?"

A long sigh was heard from behind the curtian as Sumiye finally gave in, "Very well."

The curtain was slowly pushed open and step by step, Sumiye walked out. The entire club gasped as they saw Sumiye for the first time with her hair down. Her creamy, sandy-blonde hair flowed gracefully in the air, as if a small breeze was carrying it aloft. She looked even more elegant than before. But she knew their stunned daze wouldn't last forever; there was going to be a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_**Ballad of a Hostess!**_

Everyone was silent as the hosts all sat opposite to Sumiye, who looked down at her hands that lay clasped together on her lap. Her hair tie had been returned to her and she had secured her long tresses back up onto her head.

"Sumiye...that's not your real name, isn't it?" Tamaki questioned softly.

Looking up at the hosts, Sumiye shook her head, "Correct, Tamaki...my name isn't Sumiye Gakuyumu. Or at the very least, that's not the name I'm well known for."

"So then...who else are you known as?" Kaoru asked.

Sumiye wanted to explain but she wasn't sure she had the correct words to use. She gave the Shadow King a helpless glance. "Kyoya, you chose a doctor by the last name of Cere for Haruhi and I, didn't you?"

Kyoya nodded, "Yes I did. Sarah Cere to be exact."

"Well, your family's connections and reputation are mainly health related. Which means you have connections to the hospital I attend privately. There's a tremendously high possibility you know enough information about me to answer these questions." she closed her eyes, "as well as information that's understandably concealed for reasons… unbeneficial… to this matter."

She was right. Kyoya did know who she really was because, well, he knows everything. He opened up a special file, which contained Sumiye's information. He didn't have to glance at it even once.

"Melody Wave, 1st Year student Class A. She is a former musical star who lives alone with her grandmother, chauffeur as her caretakers. Her grandmother recently left for a trip, the purpose of which was to see Sumiye's parents. While she spends nearly all of her time at home, she visits the Cere Hospital on occasions. She was popular in her youth for the roles she was cast as, and remains one of the most popular musical artists despite the time that's passed since her last performance." Kyoya recited and snapped her file closed just as the twins leaned over his shoulders to read it.

"I don't get it. What does tying up your hair have to do with being a popular singer?" Hikaru asked in confusion as he looked up to meet Sumiye's eyes.

"My hair has always been my recognition feature," The girl explained quietly, "My grandmother won't allow me to cut my hair until I'm an adult, as doing so too early sabotages my innocent appearance. She decided to make me focus on the path of being a lawyer when I became 10. I hadn't been outside since the first day I enrolled into this Academy. So, I had my hair tied back to draw less attention to myself. And before you ask, it works."

Sumiye looked behind her to see Renge in a state of shock. Normally she'd rise on her platform, but not this time. She'd been in that position ever since Sumiye walked out of the dressing room. Deciding to snap her out of it, Sumiye walked over to the manager of the Host Club.

"Salutations, Renge," she greeted, earning a gasp from the other girl. Sumiye tilted her head in concern. "Earth to Renge?"

Renge's surprisingly physical response caused Sumiye to scream as she was assaulted with a tackle and an ear-splitting squeal. "IT'S REALLY YOU," Renge responded, knocking her down to the floor and forcing all the air from her lungs "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTUALLY MEETING YOU IN PERSON!" then she crumbled and sobbed into Sumiye's uniform, "But...why Melody...?" and she turned into Rendusa, tears streaming down her face, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO GO?!"

"Renge, I implore you not to lose your tranquillity..." Sumiye weakly pleaded, "and may I please stand?"

Realizing that she was dragging her idol to the floor, Renge gasped and stood up, pulling Sumiye with her, "Oh! I'm so sorry, Melody!"

"It's quite alright," Sumiye accepted the otaku's apology and looked at the hosts, "so, what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean, Sumi? It's just a stage name. No big deal." Haruhi replied.

"A stage name that I vowed to grandmother to conceal for my own good. if it gets out who I'm really known as, my grandmother will take me away and I'll be back to solitude! I'll never be outside again until I'm an adult or fully qualified to be an attorney." Sumiye explained, "I can't wait that long, especially after I've discovered free will."

"Oh, my daughter! That's so terrible!" Tamaki cried, pulling her into a encircling hug.

"You mean we might not see you ever again, Sumi-chan?!" Honey whimpered.

"You can't walk out on us!" The twins added, appalled by this.

"I won't," Sumiye answered, shaking her head, "So long as this is kept to ourselves."

"I still don't see why this is a problem."

Tamaki gasped at Haruhi when she said that, "What?! Haruhi, don't you care about the well being of your dear sister!"

"Senpai, she's not my sister." Haruhi scolded, making the host club's king retreat to his corner of woe, "But I do care. I just don't see why you need to make a big fuss out of it. I mean, you guys have been hiding the fact that I'm a girl, so it wouldn't be much of a problem to cover up a stage name."

At that sentence, Tamaki recovered and became more determined, "You're right," he agreed- suddenly empowered- and placed his hand on Sumiye's shoulder, "Don't you worry, Sumiye. As a member of The Ouran Host Club, you do not have to fret. My dear, we are sworn to keep your secret from the entire school, so you can experience a normal school life!"

_'I wouldn't call it a normal school life...'_ Haruhi thought with a sweat drop overhead.

Sumiye beamed at the hosts. She was glad she met them on her first day, "Thank you everyone. I appreciate...it." Sumiye looked around the place, noticing one person was absent, "Everyone? Renge is no longer present, unless I'm mistaken."

The hosts looked around the room and the statement was proved to be correct; Renge wasn't in the club anymore. Well… she'd probably just gone back to wherever she waits before rising on her platform, right? …Oh dear. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as Sumiye was beginning to suspect…

* * *

"Have a nice day at school, Su!" Joe called out from the car as he prepared to drive off. Sumiye had her hair tied back after the host club's meeting was over and was standing on the sidewalk in front of the school, smiling placidly at her chauffer. As he pulled away from the school, Sumiye's smile dropped. She had been wondering what this day would bring to her all night, as the hosts might not see her the same anymore. But she remained strong, hoping that this day would be as close to normal as possible. That, though, was not to be.

_'Huh?! What in the world?!'_ She mentally exclaimed at the sight before her eyes.

The whole entryway of the school was filled with petitions on every billboard, all about wanting Sumiye to have her hair down. Students crowded around each billboard to sign their names on it, but luckily not taking any notice of Sumiye. The girl looked around in panic to see if she could find a familiar face among the crowd or distant from the crowd but couldn't find anyone, so she sneaked past the crowd to her classroom. When she opened the door, the majority of her classmates were crowding around another petition board. Biting her thumb nail out of fear, she looked around and noticed Haruhi, sitting at her desk.

"Haruhi..." Sumiye whispered to her, gaining her attention, "I knew this would slip out. Everyone seems eager to see me without my hair tie."

"Sumi, you're overreacting. It's not going to hurt anything." Haruhi tried reassuring her, but it didn't seem to work.

"It will!" Sumiye exclaimed, "remember that which I mentioned yesterday? My hair has always been my recognition feature. Even if I'm not as recognized now, people will want to see me with my hair down, because of my relations to the Host Club. And besides, why would there be a petition on something I solemnly swore to my ancestors I'd always object to?"

Haruhi looked down in thought and seemed to be persuaded." Well, when you put it that way...I can't see the host club going along with a thing like this. Well, besides Renge."

"Yes, she is indeed another factor. But...mayhaps she will not be too senseless about-"

"There you are, Sumiye!" Renge shrieked happily, grabbing the Elegant Hostess and getting the whole class to look at them both, "Just look at all the names signed on the petitions for you. Isn't that just great?!"

Sumiye looked at her classmates, along with the petition and forced a gentle smile, "Yes. It's..um...fantastic."

"I'd knew you'd like it!" Renge exclaimed, then held up a magazine with Sumiye on in the front cover, "So I decided to put you on the cover of Moe Moe Ouran Diaries Volume 1!" she turned around to face the class, "Discounts first come, first serve~!"

The classmates instantly swarmed Renge to get a copy of her new magazine. It sold out in seconds, though the twins managed to get one for themselves amidst the chaos.

"Wow, Renge's worked really hard in flushing you out," Hikaru commented as his brother, Kaoru added, "At least she blocked out your last picture."

Sumiye gasped, "Last picture? L-Let me have a look! Please."

Kaoru closed the magazine he got and handed it over to her. The book covered everything Sumiye had ever been involved in at the school, including pictures of her host club cosplays, her role in Renge's Oki Doki film, and a hint to what she "planned" to reveal. With a picture of her on the day of her performance in the theatre she use to always go to. But luckily the picture of her role was blacked out with a question mark in the middle.

"How in the world did she get all this?!" Sumiye cried, skimming through the pages.

"Isn't it obvious? She got all of her research off the internet," Hikaru answered.

Sumiye's lip twitched from that word, "In..ternet?" she repeated, disappointed that she was like an outcast when it came for that information. No books, no newspapers or gossips from witnesses. Just the internet.

"What's wrong, Sumiye?" Kaoru asked, "Surely a girl smarter than Haruhi would've been on the internet."

"Never."

The twins and Haruhi looked at her shocked, "What?"

"I have never been on the internet. Not once," Sumiye answered again, seeming forlorn.

The twins laughed at first, assuming that she'd been attempting to make a joke. But the look in her eyes said otherwise and when the twins realized this, they were shocked to the core.

"Wait, you're serious?" They questioned in unison.

Sumiye nodded, "My grandmother told me not to be involved with any advanced public technology. My theories are she wouldn't want me to neglect anything like newspapers, magazines and books, or she still views me as a young girl and sticks with the ideology that technology corrodes the brain. One or the other, I stay true to her word." then she became all worried again, "And now this is going to break it!"

Haruhi couldn't help but sweat drop at her friend, _'I can't help but wonder if her family's stuck in the past...'_ she thought.

* * *

Thank goodness it was free time, because Sumiye could wander around the school and do as she pleased with her time. She always spent her idle hours at the gardens as it's really peaceful scenery always helped her think. She gazed into the marble fountain and there it was again; Her reflection scowled at her and protested almost audibly. How could she tell them when she didn't know them as long as everyone else who'd been involved in her life. That her grandmother would disown her. That she was making so many terrible mistakes. Not wanting to hear anymore, she swiped the water's surface and turned away, looking down at the ground.

"Is she okay?" "Why don't you ask her?" "You ask her; you suggested it."

Looking up at the sound of these voices, Sumiye saw a bunch of girls approaching from the garden entrance and adopted a tender smile.

"Salutations, ladies," Sumiye greeted, "Have you all come into my presence to sit with me?"

"Well...we'd like that, Sumiye." a girl answered.

Then another girl walked forward, holding out one of Renge's Moe Moe Ouran Diary magazines, "But we wondered if you can have your autograph?"

"My...autograph?" she repeated with a slight head tilt. It dawned on her for a moment that this would most likely end up being a step towards everyone discovering her secret, but because they still saw her as just a hostess, she accepted their request. "Very well. I'd be honored to."

Sumiye got out her pens and started to write her name, two books at a time. Eventually the crowd got bigger instead of smaller, as if she was signing her name for the whole school's population. Which also became noticed by the host club, who were close together watching Sumiye's forced and admitably twitchy smile as she signed each magazine. She was so focused on her worries she didn't finish fast as she could have and the kids became impatient and started pestering Sumiye into signing theirs.

"Sumiye, please sign mine! I have to get to class!" a girl asked.

"Stop pushing, you idiot!" a boy snapped, "Sumiye, you'll sign mine because you know I didn't push, right?"

"Yeah right! You were at the back of the queue," another girl shouted,"now get lost!"

The whole thing soon escalated into a cat and dog fight. Sumiye tried to stop them, but her efforts were futile. She looked for a way out and noticed that the host club were close by and coming to help her. She tried to slip away to their side, but was pushed into the fountain by the crowd's scuffle and fell backwards, sinking into the deep pool and becoming entangled by the long stalks of the water lilies that were planted there. She lay helplessly under the water, watching the hosts settle the crowd down as her vision became blurry. But one image still remained clear as day to her when she saw the tall strong silent Mori reach into the water, shock and concern in his features as he lifted her weakened form out of the water.

Coughing and attempting to regain her breath, Sumiye looked up at her savior with gratitude and attempted to stand up to keep him from worrying over her. But he appeared to remain concerned as his grip was still secure and showed no signs of loosening.

"Thank you, Mori-senpai," Sumiye thanked him with the strongest smile she could muster, droplets of water clinging to her eyelashes and dripping down her soaked figure.

"Sumi-chan! Are you okay?!" Honey-sempai asked, his little mouth drawn taunt in worry.

"Sumiye! Are you hurt?! We'll get a doctor for you," Tamaki suggested, but Sumiye politely declined.

"No thank you, Tamaki," she answered, "I appreciate it, but the world isn't lacking what my body requires most. Oxygen is readily available right where I am; I'll recover in a minimum amount of time."

"But Sumiye, you're all wet." the twins pointed out, full of concern and not the expected mischievous pervert thoughts.

Sumiye looked down at her dripping dress and smiled sweetly, "I appreciate the concern, but don't be too paranoid. At least water doesn't leave any traces of a stain."

Kyoya lifted up his glasses in response, "True, but that doesn't mean you're not susceptible to a cold. I'll see if I can find a spare uniform for you to use."

"Thank you, everyone." Sumiye responded, brushing her damp hair with her fingers by her pony tail, "I'm making my way to the bathroom to fix myself. Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, I'll see you in class."

Not looking back, she walked off, leaving the hosts behind her for now. Each of them hoping that she would make it through the day.

* * *

By lunch time Sumiye looked pretty much normal to everyone else, although her hair remained damp. She was relieved; lunch would mean she could eat her favourite blueberry cheesecake. Making her way to the lunch room, she began to notice some posters of her lining the walls. Then some turned into many, and many turned into a million. There were way more posters than there were petitions; She was going to have a word with Renge about this. Right after her lunch. Making her way into the refectory she found an empty place to sit, but was soon whisked away by Honey-senpai, who placed her next to Mori-senpai. Opening her boxed lunch, Sumiye normally would've gone for her sandwich or her berries, but instead delved into her blueberry cheesecake, each bite making her feel cheerier than before.

"Sumi-chan, do you feel any better?" Honey asked, after his friend took a few spoonfuls.

"Much better, Honey," she answered with the spoon in her mouth.

But she shivered slightly when a large hand suddenly stroked her hair, and a small blush formed on her cheeks.

"Your hair is still wet," a deep voice rumbled.

Sumiye's breath hitched and her blush got darker as she heard Mori's comment. Her answer to those words wasn't sudden but when she did answer back, it was timid, "Well...I didn't... have much time...to dry it."

Honey saw her blush and did a childish laugh at the two of them. Then, he noticed a conversation going on about Sumiye and tugged her shoulder, "Sumi-chan, look! All of them are staring at you. I think it's because your blushing when you eat that cake!"

Sumiye looked in the direction the little blonde was pointing and saw students from different tables staring at her in awe. They made comments on how sweet she looked while eating her cake and cooed about her sitting next to Honey and Mori. Some even got out their phones and began to take pictures. Sumiye tensed at every picture that was taken of her, sensing some form of impending doom.

"Ooh! I got such a cute picture of them!" a girl called out in excitement, clutching her phone to her chest in happiness.

"Let me see!" another girl replied to her.

"Later! I gotta send this to my friend," She responded, but the other girl was too impatient.

"NO! I wanna see it now!" she demanded, grabbing the girl's phone.

The two girls began to fight over the phone, which caused the phone's owner to drop it onto her food. This was the cause of an all-out food fight, more chaotic than even the craziness that was twin's fake fight. The only ones who weren't fighting were a few girls, who watched the whole scene play out with a strong glare at the sight and the host club, who came to step in.

"Hurry, Sumi-chan! You have to get out!" Honey warned, and didn't need to say it twice.

Running out of the refectory, Sumiye dodged the incoming food and this time managed to make it out safely. But she looked back on the refectory, feeling completely guilty being selfish of leaving the host club to handle the situation, especially Mori. If it was an apocalypse, those sacrifices will haunt her until death. That's it; she's finding Renge. Walking to find another place to eat she got the feeling she was being followed, but didn't want to be confronted with a misunderstanding. A big mistake when she was pushed into the girl's toilets by a pair of three vengeful hands.

* * *

Regaining her balance, Sumiye turned around and saw that they were the three girls who were at the refectory. The mess on their dresses proves they weren't so lucky in dodging the food fight.

"What game are you trying to play?" Their leader demanded, hands on her hips.

"G-Game?" Sumiye wondered, "Ladies, this is a misunderstanding. I'm just processing my way through-"

"Don't give us that long word crap!" the other girl yelled, "thanks to you, my dress is ruined!"

"I acknowledge the harm to your garments due to that disruption, but I am in no way responsible-"

"Girls. Drama aside," their leader hushed her cronies before looking back at Sumiye, "We've had enough of this. Everyone has. It's clear the whole school just wants your pretty little hair. We'll take care of it for you."

The girls the pushed her towards the mirror, each holding a pair of scissors and were about to make the first cut when Sumiye let out a high pitch scream. Seconds later, someone came into the room and yelled at the top of her lungs, along with her hair transforming into snakes to scare them away. Flinging Sumiye onto the floor, the three girls ran out in complete terror. Once they were gone, Sumiye's savior began shaking her a little.

"Melody? Melody, are you okay?"

That voice...it was a girl's but it definitely wasn't Haruhi, yet belonged to a familiar person. Opening her eyes, she was surprised to find Renge as her savior.

"Re...Renge...?" she responded weakly.

"Oh thank goodness! I was going to find you and let you know about changing the deadline of the petition, and... I heard you scream and..."

"Can you act as an escort and assist me to music room...please?"

"Y-Yes! Of course!" Renge responded, determined, "as not only your manager but adoring fan, I'm here to help!"

Picking herself up off the floor, Sumiye slowly walked out of the door with Renge. She noticed more students out and about, so the food fight was over. But then that left more people to look at Sumiye after what happened in the girl's toilets moments ago. They all looked pretty much speechless, even those who wanted to ask her what's wrong couldn't because of the state she was in. But one of them had the guts to say so, then others started asking and Sumiye quickened her pace, grabbing Renge's hand. The students all began running towards them, trying to get information out of her as to who did this but Sumiye and Renge just kept running until finally reaching the music room before others started blaming each other for her condition.

They shut the doors securely behind and both felt like collapsing after what they had been through that day. With Renge organizing everything for a crowd like what was going on behind the door, Sumiye felt hesitant to talk to her about it. She must be experiencing at least some of what she had to put up with. Looking back up she saw the hosts staring at the two of them, noticing something was off about her when she had her hand on her head. She took a step forward only to topple over and nearly fell face first to the floor, when two strong familiar hands lifted her up and carried her bridal style to one of the sofas.

"Sumiye! What happened?! Are you hurt! Please talk to me! Talk to daddy!" Tamaki panicked, holding Sumiye's shoulders.

"Senpai, knock it off! You're only gonna make her worse!" Haruhi shouted at him before she looked back at Sumiye.

"Mori, Daddy, Haruhi, ...you're okay," Sumiye muttered, "All of you are okay..."

"Sumi, you had me worried! You didn't come to my classroom for lunch, so I came to look for you and saw the commotion. What happened?" Haruhi questioned.

Sumiye looked at the hosts, but couldn't open her moth to tell them. Instead she looked towards Renge.

"Is..Is it my fault? Did I do this?" Renge stuttered out.

"Obviously it's your fault, otaku," Hikaru answered angrily with Kaoru adding the next sentence, "look at the mess she's in right now."

"Wait..." Sumiye tried to voice, but she was getting ignored.

"But isn't that how all celebrities are treated? Aren't they supposed to be surrounded by fans who adore her?" Renge questioned in defense.

"Renge, this isn't a way to do this," Haruhi spoke up, "you're exploiting her to the point of endangering her life."

Sumiye witnessed the argument about her all around her, her voice still being ignored on what she wanted to say. Now, she'd had enough. She was desperate to avoid this, but if she had to do it, she'd do it. Not wanting the first cause of her adjustment to this school to quarrel against each other, she breathed in with her eyes closed and shouted.

_**"QUIET!"**_

That was the loudest sound any of them heard, close to the point of cracking the glass windows. Their silence after her scream would make a pin being dropped more audible. Even if it was a cliché description of how silent the room had become. Everyone turned towards her, completely stunned by her scream.

"Just...stop," Sumiye pleaded, "things are never going to conclude if you continue to place blame on one another. It's my responsibility, not Renge's nor anyone else's."

"But Sumi, you didn't do anything wrong," Haruhi said, "you-"

"Were the victim, yes, I was undoubtedly targeted," Sumiye cut her off, " but I didn't respond to them at all. I just sat there with little to no attempts at getting them to calm down."

"But, Sumiye. If you didn't like it that much why would you protest so little?" Tamaki asked.

Sumiye sighed, looking down to her feet, "Because I wanted to see how long I could outlast this. It's been a while since I was given this much attention. Hosting with you all was like a gateway to the preparation. I thought I'd be capable to handle it. But...if this is what it feels like now, I don't know if I can sustain this anymore. If this continues...this stage will be deserted with the setting, and will be left abandoned..."

She imagined herself still progressing the stage of the puzzle, but everything was now stretching away from her. She soon found herself at the stage doors. They began to close and Sumiye could do nothing but stay rooted to the ground as the doors sealed the remaining middle gap.

"Sumi, what are you saying?" Haruhi asked.

"...Never mind. It's just I may not return here if this outrageous behavior continues." Sumiye simplified, not wanting to reveal anything private. "Situations like this must be halted, but quarrelling and arguing isn't providing a solution. The conclusion will be to cease the chaos and finding a way to get my word across. You placed my fate in your hands. Now save me from this..."

She slowly escalated from her place and peeked through the hole, noticing no one she walked out of the door. It's not really the end of her day, but she wants them time for a solution to her problems. But what should she do? She couldn't contact her chauffeur because she didn't have a phone. She was thinking in circles; everything she'd experienced that day causing her thoughts to grind to a halt.

"Sumiye wait!"

She heard her name echo through the hallway and turned around just in time to see the Host Club and Renge tailing behind her. She thought they'd take a little longer for a solution.

"You said you wanted to get your voice across, right?"

Sumiye nodded.

Renge continued, "Well, here's an idea that will make everything better...", she pulled out the things that she kept hidden behind her back. It was a microphone. "You're going to perform in front of the entire school!"

_'My life...has been officially...extinguished...'_ Sumiye thought in despair, falling as darkness submerged all around her.

* * *

Tonight was the night; a night she wished was delayed. Renge spread the word around the school about Sumiye's performance and the whole school theatre was completely packed. The hosts were all there to support Sumiye but with or without, she still didn't want to go out there. Even with the twins picking out an outfit that was suitable for her, she still didn't want to open the dressing room curtain.

"Well, Renge's attracted quite the crowd..." Tamaki acknowledged before turning to the hosts, "now how's my darling daughter doing? I'm sure she's excited about her performance."

"Or...she's cowering behind the curtain to overwhelming stage fright," Kyoya pointed at the dressing room with his pen, the curtain shivering as if cold from Sumiye's trembles.

"I'm done for. I'm dead. I may as well lay motionless in bed..." Sumiye muttered, shaking from behind the curtain of the changing room.

"Seriously? How many rhymes is she gonna make?" Hikaru wondered from the other side.

"Yeah, that's not really going to solve anything..." Kaoru agreed.

"Sumi, are you sure you don't want me to come in?" Haruhi asked her.

"No, I'm in the dress. But I'm still undergoing a fearful stress!" Sumiye called out, still confined as she began to shake, "Curses! I can't face the light! I'll fade until I'm out of sight!"

"Sumiye, pull yourself together!" Tamaki exclaimed, striking a dramatic pose and pointing his index finger towards the trembling satin curtains. "Think of all the young ladies and gentlemen who are waiting for your performance, ready to be held rapt by your beauty and grace! Not only have we sold out the seats, but millions of individuals throughout the world are watching to cheer you on! Sumiye, you can't afford to lose yourself in your fear. Like every good artist you must conquer the war within you, and suppress your anxiety in order to conquer!"

He paused briefly in his speech, then in a flurry of impulse whipped the curtain open to reveal the stunned girl he was addressing so reverently. He continued his speech, staring directly into her eyes and taking her pale hands in his own.

"When I play the piano, I play from my very soul. Focus on what makes you enjoy your life, Sumiye! Focus on what you love about singing. There's no room for nerves in art, dear daughter. And besides, we're all here for you as well." He tunes to his fellow hosts. "Right, men and Haruhi?!"

"Right!" The Hosts replied, smiles and approving nods following their response. Haruhi looked at Tamaki and grinned; she wouldn't admit it then, but she was once again impressed by his rare serious side. Tamaki met Sumiye's gaze, awaiting her response to his heartfelt monologue.

Sumiye was rendered speechless by Tamaki's words. Never before did anyone speak with such firm and high support to her of her passion. But her trance didn't last long because after all, it was time to face the light. Regaining a straight posture, she walked down to the entrance, which resembled the doors in her memories. Looking over her shoulder to see the host club support her, especially Mori, she opened the doors and was greeted with loud cheers and applauses from the large hall filled with boys and girls.

As she slowly made her was to the stage entrance she waived for the applause to die down for her to begin her speech.

"Fellow students of this luxurious academy, I'm sure you are well aware of a certain rumor that has been circulating throughout the school about me. While I'm flattered by the attention it's been receiving," loud shrieks were given out at this point until it was silenced with shock when Sumiye added, "I am also highly disappointed."

That honestly surprised the whole crowd, even the hosts, as "disappointed" was such an unexpected word coming from their elegant hostess. "I never knew that a school like this existed, where young ladies and gentlemen of high status could gather to learn and socialize, and yet I seem to have been placed in a superior position due to the attention I have been receiving. Yes, I am considered a reemerging legend, but do you really intend to cripple said legend by creating a boundary I need to break down in order to experience a normal school life? We are all unique in our own ways and that does apply to the rich, as you've surely come to recognize. So I plead with you- set aside your squabbles. There are no sides to fight over here, for we are a unified front as the students of this esteemed academy. So I plead; let us strive to be in harmony with one another throughout this important stage in life."

The auditorium erupted with applause from her reproached academic counterparts, and the lights dimmed to make a spotlight directly haloing the hostess. And so began her own ballad, a song so gentle to the ears yet strong to the heart, to express all the emotion she felt within her. She captivated everyone with her soaring sentiments, even Mori who was expressionless most of the time showed a surprising amount of awe at her performance. As she sang her melody began to resemble all the pieces of the puzzle she had been striving for so long to figure out. Her voice rose and fell dramatically as the pieces began to fall into place, and the full image of her soul came into view. As her singing concluded, the hall was silent for a good long while. Then, prompted by her graceful bow, the audience erupted with cheers, applause, and even a shower of roses and other flowers. As the curtains descended, she was greeted warmly by the host club, who went to congratulate her along with Renge, who danced from foot to foot in even greater admiration of her beloved Melody.

While she remained curious of the world around her, she found herself to be more adjusted to this school and its people than anything in her life.

* * *

_**TADA!**_

_**I think I may need to think of some dialogue though for her singing...**_

_**Big thanks to Rosezelene Ersa my Beta for helping out still and understanding as well!**_

_**(Beta's Note: Nah, Thank you :D Hi everyone, I'm Ersa. Nice to meet you formally ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I sure did! Enjoy your day/night ~(^.^)~)**_


End file.
